Attack of the Titans
by Golden Sheath
Summary: When An IMC Pilot is sent on a recon mission to wall Rose what will happen to him? Will he complete his mission? Or will he get caught up in the spin of things?, one thing is for sure Titans isn't the only enemy he has to fight...
1. On a Mission

Attack of The Titans episode one On a Mission

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall (Much too my shame) otherwise id put them together in a movie or anime which would be an epic of all epics.

* * *

**My OC **

**Name: Jacob Roberts  
**

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: Corpral **

**Faction: IMC **

**Soldier: Pilot**

**Appearance: Jacob has medium White hair and Green eyes and he wears the standard IMC Pilot armor **

**Nickname: Albino, because of his white hair (Much to his dismay) **

**Born: The Frontier **

**Bio: Jacob enlisted into the IMC pilot program and was one of the 2% strong enough to pass it after showing his talent in war against the Militia and surviving the nuclear meltdown at Demetar, he was quickly promoted to corporal.**

**Main weapon: GA24 Rifle**

**Attachments: Holosight and extended mag **

**Anti titan weapon: Charge Rifle **

**Sidearm: RE-45 Auto pistol **

**Tactical ability: Cloak **

**Ordinance: Arc Grenades **

**Titan: Atlas **

**Primary Weapon: Quad Rocket **

**Attachments: Extended magazine **

**Tactical ability: Vortex shield **

**Ordnance: slaved Warheads **

**Titan Insignia: Hell Divers (Brought from Black Market)**

**Titan OS voice: Jeeves **

* * *

Jacobs green eyes fluttered open as he woke up from his sleep a small groan was coming from him as he got out of his bed, it was 10:am at outpost 15 on the planet Delta 115 this small but very important base was responsible or communication across the frontier and its potential fuel supply as well.

Jacob got his food and lazily slumped down on a chair with the rest of his fellow pilots around a table there were four of them overall.

"Morning Sleeping shitty sleep well?" asked a fellow pilot Jacobs friend Wade, Jacob grunted in reply and looked down on his food, well he thought it was food

"...Is it just me or is this shit getting worse everyday...what's this meant to be anyway?" asked Jacob as he held a forkful what looked like to be white gunk

"Oatmeal...I think" another pilot replied a man named Reece

"Mate how do you fuck up Oatmeal?" deadpunned Jacob

"Lighten up Jacob at least we get to sleep in more ever since we came here form Caltec" said the forth pilot a man named Montes

"Yeah no shit" replied Wade " That planet was a real shithole"

"Only because you got given the crap jobs" said Jacob

"Yeah those were the only jobs you were good at Wade" said Reece earning a chuckle from Jacob and Montes

"Excuse me!?...Who saved your ass when the Militia came for you and your Lanky ass Stryder at the battle of Caltec...hang let me think...oh yeah ME! so shut your hole" retorted Wade

"Oh snap" said Jacob

"O REALLY?!...who was it that sniped that enemy pilot off the back of your Ogre when you were getting Clusterfucked by Militia specters...Hang on let ME think...oh yes ME! so you can't say shit!" said Reece

"guys, guys, guys you can measure who has got the bigger dick later ok? right now have you heard the latest news?" asked Montes

"What?...you mean about the tech guys finally catching a lead on that traitor ex Vice Admiral Graves?" asked Jacob as he ate his "oatmeal"

"No I mean about this planet" replied Montes

"Hm?" said Reece

all three pilots listened into what Montes had to say his voice quietened as he did so

"Apparently aside from us there is intelligent life on this planet, apparently the next continent to this one there is a place where "giants" walk freely"

"Giants?" said Jacob

"Yeah I overheard some scientists talking about it, apparently there are Humans here as well!, there just like us but less advanced and apparently fight the Giants somehow"

"Human's?! how could there be people living here? nevermind "less advanced" did they take a wrong turn, crash here and become savage or something? they had to be explores from when they first discovered the Frontier" said Wade

"well I don't know but apparently.." Montes leaned in closer to the three "they have captured a few of these giants"

"Bullshit" replied Wade

"Well if you think about it if we've got scientist's in a base that is supposed to be for Communications and fuel exploiting...Don't you find that odd?" asked Reece

"Now that you think about yeah...I have seen a lot of white coats and egg heads around here recently" said Jacob

"Exactly" said Montes "Something's going o..."

**"Jacob Roberts to the Command tower I repeat Jacob Roberts to the Command tower" **said the speaker on the wall

"Oh shit" sighed Jacob as he drank some water

"hmm maybe you didn't do a good enough job cleaning your Titan again Jacob, Blisk is gonna have your ass" teased Wade.

"Fuck You I can clean just fine" snapped Jacob

"Yea tell that to the last 3 times you got in shit with Blisk for your Titan being under standard for hygiene" teased Montes

"...shut up"

"Heh Bitch"

* * *

Jacob entered the commander tower it was filled with people talking and communicating with other IMC ships across the frontier

"Corporal Roberts" Jacob knew that South African voice, he turned around to see a Large muscly man with blond hair his arms crossed and a glare on his face.

"Sargant Blisk" said Jacob as he Salutes

"I trust your Titan is up to Standard" said Blisk

"Yes sir its squeaky clean"

"Ill hold you to that Albino...Come with me"

Mentally swearing Jacob followed Blisk to an unknown elevator while being followed by two IMC Specters

"Can I ask where we are going sir?" asks Jacob

"To a place that doesn't exist" Sargant Blisk replies

After a few minutes of going down in the elevator it came to a stop and Blisk, Jacob and the two Specters stepped out.

Blisk turned to face Jacob

"For now you didn't come here, hell You don't even know this place exists understand Corporal?"

"Yes sir"

"Good walk with me...When we first came to this planet 3 months ago we detected many anomaly's on the continent next to ours, back then we shrugged it off as wild life, but until 1 month ago we sent drones to all corners of this planet in an effort to look for potential new fuel sources" said Blisk as he walked and talked with Jacob

"...That's when we found them..." said Blisk as he opened the doors in front of him and what came next shocked Jacob, there on large tables where well...giants...giant humanoid creatures strapped down and knocked out by the mouth masks they had over there mouths, pumping sleeping gas into there body's.

_"So Montes was right"_

"These "giants" where found walking around aimlessly all over the continent next to ours as you can see they are humanoid but possess little to no intelligence hell there giant Dumbasses, but cut them, stab them, shoot them they regenerate at an impressive rate." said Blisk as he stood next to one

Jacob was looking at one of the Giants one of then despite being knocked out had a cheesy yet creepy smile on its face and its face itself was, just ugly.

"looks like it's just had a bad face job" said Jacob dryly

"Well lets cut to the chase follow me.."said Blisk

* * *

There Jacob was sitting down in the dropship with his combat gear on heading for the drop off area, during the time he was underground Sargant Blisk told him he will be conducting a special Recon mission, Blisk had told him off three walls that "Humans" had built to keep the giants out only to have apparently lost one wall to the giants, his drop off area was between the wall that had been overrun and the wall that is still in Human hands and his mission was to infiltrate the Human wall and find out all he could about the Human's there, Blisk also told him about a weakness these giants had around the nape of the neck, if he shoots the nape it will kill the giant.

"Pilot we are nearing the drop Zone get ready" said a certain Specter

Jacob looked to his right and saw Spyglass there looking down on him, nodding once he stood up and waited near the back off the dropship.

"Are you clear on your objectives?" said Spyglass his robotic and emotionless voice echoed around the dropship

"actually I have a few questions" Jacob replied

"Specify"

"What would happen if I get spotted?"

"If you were to get spotted or captured reveal as less to the natives as possible and let either I or Blisk know We will both be in your headcom"

"What if thing get Hairy for me down there?" asked Jacob

"Your Titan will be on Standby, signal when ready" replied Spyglass

"Will there by anymore support for me?"

"Negative your Titan is all you will need, any more questions"?

"No"

"Roger prepare for drop sequence"

The back door is of the dropship opened as Jacobs drop zone closely approached, spyglass once again spoke up

"Infiltrate the Human wall and get information on who they are and what they are like...you are mission go"

Jacob without hesitation ran forward and jumped off the back of the dropship, he shot straight downwards dropping to the sky before starting his jet pack shooting him forward and landing on the ground with ease, it was the middle of night, using his night vision in his visor Jacob looked around in what appears to be a wide open field he had been dropped in.

"Ok...lets do this"


	2. THAT ain't part of the Mission!

Attack of the Titans Episode 2 THAT ain't part of the mission!

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall

* * *

**"_Jacob Report"_** said a South African voice through his headmic

"Jacob here Ive landed safely and im heading towards the objective over"

"Roger that it will take you a few hours to get to your objective so get too it double time, Spyglass will be your informant" Said Blisk**  
**

"Yes sir Commencing Recon Mission"

And with considerable speed Jacob ran off into the night.

*1 hour later*

Jacob was still running at a steady passe toward his objective, he hadn't stopped once Pilots had to be at the very top of Human fitness in order to cope with there missions and objectives but Jacob himself was forced to stop when on his night vision goggles he saw a large figure in front of him it was breathing in and out slowly, switching to thermal Jacob saw what it really was.

In front of him Jacob saw a ten meter "Giant" (Titan) curled up in a ball and sleeping.

"Spyglass come in over"

_**"Affirmative Pilot"**_

"Are you seeing what im seeing?"

_**"Affirmative it is the same kind of Giant we have in the labs, do not let this interferer the mission" **_

"Roger"

_**"Pilot it appears your coming up on a forest exactly north of your location, scans have indicated the forest is exceedingly big I have marked the way point through it on your hud Do not waste time"**_

"Copy over and out"

Jacob reached the foothold of the forest and his eyes widened not only at the size of the forest but on how big the tree's are they were Huuuuuge!.

"Geezus Spyglass wasn't kidding was he.."_"Then again he is a Specter"_

Taking a deep breath Jacob ran and jumped high into the air and using his Parkor kit and jetpack he jumped and ran across from tree to tree expertly, also noticing more Giants (Titans) below him sleeping as well

_"Ok just like tanning if I use my Parkor kit correctly this will be a cakewalk...Ku..there so many of these Giants down there...I hope these Humans at there wall have there shit together"._

making quick work of the forest Jacob jumped off the last tree and landed firmly on the ground and once again started running .

_**"Pilot You've cleared the forest but you've still got 10 miles until you reach objective, and this planets sun is coming up. Get moving**_

"Copy ill get there as soon as I can"

* * *

Jacob eventually reached the wall and was in a village in front of the wall (Wall Rose)

"Fuck! that wall's Huge! its bigger than some skyscrapers back in Angle City...Damn another one"

Jacob activated his cloak to hide as another Giant (Titan) walked mindlessly by

"Spyglass Ive reached the wall and there are plenty of Giants nearby some big, some small, some Retarded over"

_**"Acknowledge make your way inside the wall and.."**_

"Hold up Spyglass" said Jacob

Just then the gates of the wall opened and out came a long Coulom of people on horseback galloped past Jacob was still in cloak but he uncloaked as they past, they had wings emblems on the back of them.

"Spyglass did you see that?"

_**"Affirmative but your objective's are still the same"**_

"Copy Ill make contact when I've reached the top of the wall over and out" Jacob made his way to the wall and looked up, the wall went straight up no edges, no holes to grab on too activating his cloak, jetpack and parkor kit at the same time Jacob was launched straight upwards running up the wall with no problems the only thing that could be seen from him was the exhaust from his jetpack as he shot up the was, he readied his GA24 Rifle as he reached the top he then did a final jump and landed at the top of the wall looking around with his GA24 rifle scanning his sectors for any potential threats but he found nothing...nobody staying frosty he made his way to the other side of the wall and looked down...

"Spyglass this is Jacob ive reached the top of the wall and it appeasers...ive found civilization...you looking at what I'm sending you?"

**_"Affirmative infiltrate the town and gather what information you can about them, there culture and government"_**

"Affirmative I..Wait I have company"

Jacob (still in cloak) jumped down the other side of the wall and used his Parkor kit to wall hang and climb away as people (the natives) came into view and stated to go about there duties on the wall such as providing lookout and cleaning the cannons however Jacob couldn't help but overhear some of there conversation

"What the hell do you mean your joining the scouts?! what happened to the MP that was your whole thing!" he heard one voice say

_"*Hmph* so they speak English"_

"Don't worry about it, a guy's allowed to change his mind ok?" he heard a second voice say

"I think your speech yesterday put a fire under him" he heard a third voice a female say

"Ain't nobody talking to you, Eren's temper tantrum had nothing to do with it" he heard the second voice say

"Take it easy, its not like your the only one" Jacob heard a forth voice say

"What...are you serious...?" he heard the first voice say

_"Well ok then they speak English, they have civilization and are capable of complex communication...I should go take a look"_

Jacob quickly climbed up the wall and stealthily made his way behind a small wooden watch tower and watched the people on duty talk when they dispersed...

_"ok lets get down to that district"_..*KKKKADOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN* "What The Flip"!?

Jacob looked up and saw one of the most unexpected and terrifying sights of his life The colossal Titan, standing over 60ft tall make up of solid flesh and muscle and had no skin

"...WHAT!?"

The wall then suddenly shook violently forcing Jacob off the wall uncloaking him as it did so, Jacob hung on to the wall side and quickly contacted Spyglass

"SPYGLASS COME IN NOW!"

**_"Acknowledged Pilot what's the situation"_**

"WHAT'S THE SITUATION...WELL LOOK AT THIS!"

**_"That's...unexpected"_**

"GET BLISK ON THE LINE NOW!"

_**"Affirmative"** _

The colossal Titan then raised it's arm into the air...

"Jacob Its Blisk! What the Bloody hell going on over there! and what was that thing!"

"I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE SIR..CHRIST!"

The colossal Titan then brought his arm forward smashing the cannons and watchtowers away like swatting flies, the sheer force of its arm almost dislodged Jacobs Parkor gear

"What's Going on Jacob?!" Yelled Blisk

"Uh I think that Thing just took out the natives cannon sir" Jacob looks down at the now smashed open gate "and it smashed in there main gate as well...Ku..Damn it! this is some Pacific Rim shit going on here!"

Suddenly the colossal titan simply dissapered in a storm of steam

"What the?"

"We saw that too Jacob get to the top of the wall" Ordered Blisk

Activating his cloak again Jacob jumped too the top of the wall, as he observed the damage the colossal titan had caused he noticed Giant's (Titans) flooding into the district

"Sir's what are my orders?" asked Jacob after a small silence Spyglass answered

_**"Pilot infiltrate the district and report how these Humans fight in combat"**_

"Should I help them?"

_**"Negative this is still a Recon Mission do not engage"**_

"Sir..."

"Actually Spyglass He should engage only if these people are getting overwhelmed, we shouldn't standby as these people get slaughtered" said Blisk

_**"...Very well Engage only when necessary, do not reveal your position...exercise extreme caution"**_

"Affirmative" said Jacob as he CockNLocked his GA24 rifle and jumped off the wall only starting his jetpack when he was about to hit the ground.

he was currently standing on a building overlooking the first line of defense that was overwhelmed by the Giants (Titans)

"Whelp lets go to work"

* * *

**AN/ Well guys I hope you liked it, and i think I did a good enough job with Blisk and Spyglass**

**If you want too see more of this let me know with a review or PM. Cheers  
**


	3. The Watcher

Attack Of The Titans Episode 3 The Watcher

I do not own Attack on Titan or TitanFall only this story

* * *

Jacob flew through the air on his jetPack towards the Titan's who were overrunning the Barricades

_"Ok, Shoot The back off the nape"_

Jacob flew behind the first Titan and with a few shots from his GA24 Rifle into its neck killed it, coming out of cloak Jacob Landed on a second Titan and he fired a few more shots which made the Titan shudder before dropping dead to the floor, he jumped off narrowly avoiding a swing from another Titan he activated his jetpack again and shot at the Titan's eyes blinding it, The Titan Moaned loudly and covered it's eyes Jacob took advantaged of the situation he created and flew behind the Titan it only took a few shots before The now Dead Titan slumped into a Barricade.

_"This is too easy"_ Thought Jacob" _"Either that or I'm just too Badass"_

Jacob then saw unidentified markings coming up from behind him on his visor, activating his cloak Jacob flew away from the barricades as fast as his jetpack could take him though the heat the jetpack makes was visible to those that flew by...

Jacob watched as these Human soldiers engaged the Titans, observed how they operated there 3DM gear

_"hmm Similar to our Parkor kit, just less advanced" _

He watched how they used there anti Titan swords to try to cut down the Titan's at there naps...only to fail, get overwhelmed and eaten.

_"what a shame...o well shit happens"_

Once he was sure he was on his own Jacob got his own Anti Titan weapon out, the beautiful and almighty Charge Rifle...he aimed at one Titan's head and pulled the trigger as the weapon charged up the Titan roared at Jacob, with an evil half smile Jacob fired the charge at the Titan's mouth the result was half the Titan's head exploding and Jacob being partly covered in steaming hot blood.

"aarrgh this sucks! Ek Disgusting"

Jacob wiped the blood clean of his armor and continued to snipe Titans with his Charge Rifle one of the perks of having the charge rifle is not only one of the most powerful weapons the IMC ever created, but also as the weapons needs to charge up it never run's out of Ammo so Jacob could keep using it over and over again, well so long as he isn't bothered with the noise...it was a noisy weapon to use.

As more and more Titan's made there way through the breach in the wall Jacob kept up the sniping, picking off every Titan he could see by aiming for there throat and calculating what would what be the best time to fire however he didn't notice a 5 meter Titan stalking him from below as was focused on sniping Titan's left right ans center with his Charge Rifle.

The 5 Meter Titan lept upwards almost flying towards Jacob's eyes Widened as suddenly he was facing a large, ugly and slimy mouth that was about to eat him, luckily for him his Charge rifle was fully charged and fired, realising a lazer like beam of energy, less than a split second later The 5 meter Titan's head exploded and its body fell to the floor with a very loud thud, what surprised Jacob that without a head the 5 Meter Titan started to get up.

"What the?...Of coarse the back of the nape"

Jacob put away his Charge Rifle and while he was Jumping down he got out his GA24 rifle he landed on the 5 meter Titan and shot at the nape until the Titan fell the to floor again and didn't get up.

"Jacob give me a sitrep over" said Blisk over the Mic

"Poping these "Giants" as they come sir, and keeping quiet when "the locals" are about, though I just had a close run in with one of the Giants"

"Copy that keep me informed over and out" said Blisk

Jacob reloaded his GA24 rifle but then the ground started to rumble Jacob saw a large contact coming towards him from behind some buildings, Jacob waited until the Titan came into view it was a twelve Meter abnormal and it was running towards him...well running would be an understatement it looked like The stupid creature had a stick up its ass and its face looked like it just came out of a meth lab.

"He..ha ahhahahaha! what the fuck is that?!" chimed Jacob as he struggled to keep his laughter in at the sight of this spasticated Titan, even though it was running towards him.

"whelp now to deal with this thing" said Jacob to Himself as he as he ran directly at the abnormal, as the abnormal clenched its fists and threw a shot at Jacob, Jacob activated his cloak and jumped out of the way he then activated his jetpack and flew right past the Abnormal, he turned and aimed for the nape..he fired..one dead Abnormal.

Jacob jetpacked to a high place and uncloaked looked around he saw that the Titan's had completely overwhelmed the front part of the city.

"Blisk this is Jacob come in over.."

"Go ahead Jacob"

"Im sending you footage through my visor, it appears these Giants have overwhelmed the front part of the local inhabitant's district Im heading in deeper myself, be advised some of these Giants can run over"

"...copy that Jacob keep sending me Sidreps over"

"Roger that over and out"

Jacob using his jetpack and Parkor gear began to move deeper into the district, however incoming unknown's on his visor made him once again go back into cloak, he watched as the the soldiers flew by but one did get his attention

"hang on a minute..."

The soldier was chasing an Abnormal and was totally careless on what was going on around him, the other were trying to catch up as well

"Are those...child soldiers?!"

they were all five of them they looked around 17 if not younger, Jacob decided to investigate and followed them

"Blisk this is Jacob...I have some disturbing news"

"What is it Jacob?"

"The locals are using...child soldiers sir" said Jacob darkly as his visor showed those young soldiers getting overwhelmed and eaten.

"well...That's is to be expected when using child soldiers" said Blisk as he saw the footage

A sudden scream grabbed Jacob's attention when he saw a blond boy about to get swallowed

"DAMMIT! Blisk! request Permition To Get Involved!" Jacob almost yelled

_**"Negative Pilot your orders still stand" **_said Spyglass suddenly entering the conversation

"WHAT!?"

"Jacob! don't let personal feeling jeopardize the mission!" said Blisk

"I..WH.."

The heated conversation between Jacon, Blisk and Spyglass was brought completely top a halt, when a wounded young soldier with Black hair and Turquoise eyes jumped and pulled the blond boy out of the Giant's mouth, Jacob could just hear what the boy had to say

"I refuse to die like this...Understand..Armin Listen we are still going to the outside world..the tings you told me about..I have to see them..I have too"

"Eren NO!" cried the young Blond boy before the Giant brought its almighty jaws down and swallowed the boy whole.

The blond boy let out a cry of grief and horror as he watched his friend get eaten.

"God...God Dammit" said Jacob

"...A young Hero" said Blisk

_**"Pilot continue with your mission"**_said Spyglass

"*SIGH*...roger that Spyglass...Jacob out"

* * *

**AN/Sorry This chapter was shorter than the others the next will be longer **

**Golden sheath out **


	4. Surprises

Attack of The Titans Episode 4 Surprises

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall

* * *

Jacob continued to make his way deeper and deeper into the Trost district passing by many Titan's and occasionally piking off a few of them as he went by, though he did stop to look at scattered groups of local soldiers that were scattered, broken and beaten obviously they had been fighting the Giants (Titans) and had suffered heavy casualties in the process.

_"Well there certainly not going to win by sitting around and admitting defeat "_thought Jacob as he passed by in cloak but looking back at them he noticed most of those soldiers were children

_"*Tch* no wonder there to scared to move, half of them look young enough to be my little brother or sister...if they were part of the Frontier we'd have soldiers here arresting the people in charge here for crimes against Humanity"_

Jacob continued to use his Parkor suit and Jet pack to menover over the buildings until he was certain he was alone, once he had checked on his visor and saw contacts ahead of him he brought out his Charge Rifle and began to fire at the giants (Titans) as they got closer aiming for the throat as he did so, (which also brought him out of cloak) the beam of energy that fired from the Charge Rifle went straight through the skin and neck of the first Titan making it shudder and fall to the floor.

_"That's one"_

Jacob then turned his sights to a ten meter Titan with a Retarded smile on its face, one shot from Jacobs Charge Rifle and it fell to the ground with a loud thud

_"That's two"_

Next Jacob saw a lanky fifteen meter Titan approaching at his three o clock, one charge was all it needed

_"That's three" _

After that Jacob saw a 9 meter Titan with fresh Blood running down its mouth indicating it had been eating very Recently...on Human flesh...Jacob snarled and aimed his Charge Rifle at the Titans throat and fired...another dead Titan

_"That's four "_

A small blip appeared on Jacobs visor looking down from the position he was in, he saw a Tiny three meter Titan walking towards him...it was small enough that a Stryder class Titan could raise its leg and crush it just like that, but still it met the same fate the other Titans got.

_"That's five Bitches"_

Jacob continued to fire and rack up a very impressive kill rate (If the Locals where with him)

_"That's nine..."_

_"That's Ten..."_

_"That's Eleven..."_

_"That's twelve...Mother Fuckers"_

Several more blips appeared behind him but he noticed they weren't moving like the Titans

_"aw shit the locals are coming"_

Activating cloak Jacob ran and hid behind a nearby Chimney several of the "Locals" appeared with there anti Titan blades, Jacob was keeping an eyes on them

"This is were the sounds were coming from" side one local a male

"You sure?" said another local a female

"Coarse im sure didn't you hear? them they sounded like...well I don't know what they sounded like" said the first Local

"Okay we'll look about but soon we'll be needed in the main unit for a counter attack against the Titans..." said a Third voice another male, Jacob overheard this...and was slightly Mind Fucked.

_"whoa whoa whoa what?...So these Locals call these Giants...Titans?!...What the Fuck?"_

Jacob continued to Listen into there conversation until the locals flew off with there 3DM gear

"Jacob Status!" said Blisk over the mike

"Same as last time sir, Im making my way Deeper into the district and Picking a few Giants off on the process, haven't got caught...yet"

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say the Charge Rifle is a very Loud weapon sir" said Jacob

"Do NOT give yourself away Albino...Is that understood" commanded Blisk

_"FUCK I hate that nickname!"_"Roger that sir but i have found out some rather odd Intel over"

"And whats that?"

"Ive just found out these Giants actual names, according to the locals..." said Jacob

"And..."

"They call them...Titans sir..."

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Delta 115 HQ...**

Blisk had a very confused look on his face as his brain tried to process the information Jacob told him

"Titans...they call them Titans..."

"Yes sir...Mind Rapeing ain't it?" said Jacob over the Mike

Blisk really couldn't believe a civilization that been around for nothing more than a toothpick, had called the monsters that they fought and hunted them the same that was Humanity's greatest weapon.

"...Coincidence?" asked Jacob over the Mike

"Copy that Jacob get back to work" said Blisk

"Sir" replied Jacob

"Sir I got something you would want to see" said a fellow Radio man

"What is it" said Blisk

"Im picking up several large contacts coming our way sir, and there coming here fast"

"BLAST! Its the Militia fleet, get spyglass on the line"

Blisk was correct ever since Demeter and the battle's afterwords the Militia had been causing havoc all over the Frontier, sabotaging supply lines, using Gorilla warfare tactics, Hacking into the IMC's specter systems and making many Former IMC commanders and current IMC pilots join there Traitors cause.

**"Blisk this is Spyglass what apears to be the problem.." **said Spyglass with his emotionless robotic voice

"Spyglass we got the Militia fleet coming our way it was only a matter of time before they came for this Outpost seeing it was one of the most important communications arrays in the frontier, with our current force not being enough, I need anything can give me on the double."

**"Affirmative I am contacting the nearest garrison...They will be here soon"**

"Roger that get them here as quick as possible" said Blisk Specters were known for there simple yet deadly efficiency in combat, but they were also known for there inhuman computing power Spyglass for example if given an opportunity to control the power supply of an entire city, such as Angle city The Specter could do it with relative ease Blisk was glad The IMC made them...though not so glad when they get hacked by the Militia.

* * *

**Back in the Trost District...**

Jacob Made his way to a Large Building that was swarmed With "Titans".

_"I guess this must be there_ HQ" though Jacob he ran off a building and jumped high into the air starting his Jetpack, soreing through the sky he landed on one of the top towers of the HQ building and looked around.

_"Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty, Twenty of these "Titans"...Really? these things shouldn't have the right to be called Titans"_

Jacob then saw a Titan leap forward and did a Diving headbutt into the HQ building, he could hear screams coming from within

_"Hmm I could pick a few of them off from up_ _here" _

Jacob Readied his GA24 Rifle and aimed at A very Muscular Titan with long Black hair and Green eyes which was running towards the HQ building

"Come on show me the back of your Neck" Just as Jacob was about to take the shot the Titan lept forward and sucker punched the Titan that headbutted the wall square in the Jaw, taking another Titan with it as they both fell to the ground",

Jacob: o.O..."That's new"

The Strange Titan let out a fierce war cry before going on a Rampage and using a strange hand to hand combat kind of skill to annihilate the nearby Titans.

"It has Human intelligence, knows hand to hand combat, and is going on a Rampage against its own kind...Interesting"

Jacob just stood there and watch as this strange new Titan kill anything in its path although it was saverly out numbered, it sill continued to fight on and on and on until eventually it was cornered and cannibalized.

"Hang in there big guy let me help you out"

Jacob then started to fire at the Titan's that were eating the "special Titan" Jacob was a Pilot so he new what he was doing when shooting at range, and plus the GA24 Rifle was a ranged weapon so a few shots was all that was needed before Titans started to drop left right and center, however he was forced to stop when several new blips appeared on his Visor and where coming his was fast.

_"uh oh"_

Jacob quickly jumped off the tower and activate his Jetpack at the last second to avid making a large thud, looking back activating cloak He saw A Black hared girl and the same Bimbo boy he had encountered earlier looking around at the spot were he was, he also saw the blond boy pick up a used bullet Cartridge shot out by his GA24 Rifle others started to appear as well

"That ain't good...I should get out of here"

But just as Jacob was leaving the Titan he was trying to protect, charged armless at another Titan and bit into its neck it lifted it high into the air with its own Jaw and bought it down snapping its neck in the process, it then thew the corpse of its broken foe into another fatter Titan, With Its Own Jaw! Jacob could only watch in slight awe as The black haired Titan let out a Final war cry and fell to the ground.

_"Well then...that was...entertaining_...hang on a sec"_  
_

Jacob noticed there was a single life form coming from with in the Titan he made his way to a better Position and what he saw shocked him, he saw the same Black haired Boy that got eaten earlier emerge from the Corpse of that Titan...and he had new limbs attached.

"Well...Fuck me Sideways with a Wooden Spoon"

he then saw the black haired girl run toward the boy and embraced him in a hug Jacob could tell she was crying as she brought him up to her comrades Jacob continued to watch himself but was almost given away the a certain Blond Girl (Annie) suddenly looked in his general direction with her eyes Widened.

_"Oh Crap"_ had she seen him? was his cover blown?.

Slowly backing away Jacob carefully got out of sight sighing in relief in the process.

"Hey Blisk" said Jacob on the Mic

"What is it Jacob?" said Blisk

"Your gonna wanna see this...This planet is full of surprises "

* * *

**AN/ DONE! hope you guys enjoyed it and im looking forward to the reviews :D**

**Oh and if anyone has any Ideas for this story Please let me know im all ears  
**

**Golden Sheath out**


	5. Discovered

Attack of the Titans episode 5 Discovered

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall Only this story so please enjoy

* * *

**AN/Hey guys this chapter will be shorter than the rest but i had to do it to get it out of the way for what im doing next so none the less please enjoy.**

* * *

Hours later in the now war torn District of Trost Jacob (who was still in cloak) was looking over the District behind the wall, The wall itself appeared to be holding firm for now despite multiple Titans clawing at it.

Making sure he was out of sight Jacob contacted Spyglass on his Objectives

"Alright Spyglass Ive got all the information i need, What are my orders?"

**"Pilot scout out the reaming are and return to the drop ship"**

"Roger that, Is my Titan still on standby? just in case if things get hairy?"

**"Affirmative It is ready for an immediate fall if necessary, get back to the mission"**

"Yes sir"

Jacob then in what seemingly looked like a suicide attempt walked off the wall...yup that's right he took a step off the 60 meter high wall and let himself fall down the wall. **(AN/Hey that** **rhymes;)) **Only when he was near the bottom did he active his jetpack and land on the ground with a thud.

Jacob then (fully standing up) jumped up to a nearby building and climbed up to the roof looking over he saw many demoralized and defeated soldiers resting if not freaking out on how there all going to die and Humanity is doomed.

_"Wow where's there morale?, yes there got defeated by giant naked meth cannibals but they should be preparing for there next engagement and sit around acting deafeted, and where is the discipline? if IMC sergeant's where here now everyone would be doing something one way or the other, heh the sergeant's I know would easily be able to break these sorry excuses for "soldiers" however...i wonder if.." _

*Kaboom!*

Jacob was suddenly cut from his thoughts by what sounded like an explosion coming from the wall

"What? have these thing's (Titans) broken through the wall again if so then were is the Big guy?" (Colossal Titan)

Making up his mind Jacob using his cloak and parkor gear made his way to were the explosion came from when he got there however

"what the..."

There in front of him was...or what was left of was a Titan decaying away

"How the hell did that thing get there?! How did it get through the wall?"

Suddenly four of the Locals appeared on the building next to him, Jacob froze he mentally kicked himself for not checking his visor for incoming contacts

"Jacob this is Blisk come in" The sudden static from his mic caught the attention of The four locals that were almost right beside him

*whispers* "not right now Blisk"

Jacob stood perfectly still letting his cloak do the work The locals (Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie) got closer...and closer...and closer to him one of them which had brown hair and hazel eyes with strangely small pupils got right up in his face hell there faces were only inches apart, slowly and with extreme care Jacob slowly crept backwoods however he also had his knife in his right hand ready to kill all for locals quickly and efficiently. The locals were staring hard at him there was nothing in front of them...however there was Something in front them...there had to be...

Creeping backwards away in cloak Jacob was staring to ease up as it looked like he was going to get way, when the most inconvenient thing happened

"Jacob What is the Situation" said Blisk over the mic and immediately Jacob's face cringed

Immediately hearing the sudden static one of the natives a small blond girl (Annie) the same girl that almost spotted him earlier drew her blades and attacked, with one fell swoop of her blades she went for Jacobs midsection, eyes widened Jacob swung himself left to avoid the blades however that sudden movement made him slightly visible to those other three who were watching Annie.

She then went for the neck of the invisible man Jacob actually blocked one sword with his knife and the other with his armor on his wrist unfortunately the armor on his wrist that blocked Annie's blade was also Jacobs cloak gadget the blade cut into the gadget and rendered it useless, and making a loud electrical sound in the process...revealing Jacob to the world AND alerting more locals to his presence

All four the the locals eyes widened at the sight in front of them...Whatever IT was it looked like a super soldier with weapons, armor, gadgets and a helmet unlike anything they had ever seen.

Wasting no time Jacob retaliated booting Annie hard in the chest sending her straight into the bigger blond local, not hesitating Jacob using his Pilot technique and skill in hand to hand combat to dash over to the Brown haired boy and with a quick front snap punch caught him on the bridge of the nose sending him to the ground, a Black haired boy then tried to attack him by a forward thrust with his blade, Jacob merely sidestepped it and cracked the boy (Bertholdt) hard in the Testicles with his knee before giving him an uppercut up the chin.

"HEY STOP WERE YOU ARE!" a voice yelled

Jacob turned around to see more solders coming at him with there ODM gear

"Time to go"

"Jacob Dammit Its Blisk what is going on?!" said Blisk over the Mic as Jacob was running and using his jetpack and prakour gear to try to get some distance between him and his pursuers

"Blisk Ive been spotted and I.."

"What! how could you get spotted?!"

"One of the locals got lucky and attacked me, Spyglass get my Titan ready just in case" said Jacob

**"Affirmative Your Titan is ready to go...Signal when ready"**

"Copy that"

"ALARM! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!" yelled one of the soldiers and with that more soldiers started to pursue him

_"Well this is just Fucking Brilliant"_

Jacob jumped from building to building and flew as fast his jetpack could take him naturally startling more and more people with his...unique appearance

He jumped from a building to the ground and immediately stopped as he saw Multiple soldiers surrounding him some armed with blades others armed with primitive rifles

"WHO ARE YOU IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" yelled one soldier

no reply

"SURRENDER NOW!" another soldier yelled

no reply

"HE'S PROBABLY A TITAN SPY!"a third soldier

The third remark made Jacob chuckle _"welp looks like Im out of options"_

Jacob opened a comm link to Spyglass

"Spyglass...send it...on my position""_time to show them what a REAL Titan is"_

**"Command Authenticated, Standby for Titanfall"...  
**

* * *

**AN/ so yeah Sh*t is gonna get real in the next chapter...until next time  
**


	6. Titanfall

Attack of the Titans episode 6 Titanfall

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

Third person pov

The soldiers had surrounded Jacob and had there swords or rifles drawn ready to fight if need be they were looking at Jacob both with curiosity and fear covered over by courage, this man that they were looking at was unlike anything they had seen before his armor was gleaming in the sunlight, he was carrying weapons that looked similar to there own rifles yet strange because they were so advanced and his visor looked somewhat intimidating despite its bright blue color.

Jean pov 

_"Who the hell is this guy?! he took a cheap shot on me and the others after we found him and now he's just standing there"_"wait...Reiner...do you here that rumble?"

As some of the soldiers started to shout out to Jacob some of them started to hear a low rumbling noise coming from nowhere, it got louder and louder catching more soldiers attention

"Do you hear that?" said one soldier

"What is that sound?" said another soldier

As the sound got louder it was clear it was coming from above, soldiers including Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie looked up and what they saw startled them.

"What the Hell is That?" said Reiner as of what appeared to be a fireball was falling from the sky everyone (accept Jacob) looked up as the fireball plummeted to the ground soldiers started to back up as it was clear the fireball was landing on there position

Jacob did nothing as the fireball landed directly behind him covering him and the surrounding area in a sea of dust panic quickly spread throughout the soldiers that surrounded him the officers that were around had to really shout in order to instal discipline back into the troops, in order to stop them from dropping there weapons and running away.

Once the dust had almost cleared everyone watched in apprehension on what will happen next however there apprehensive looks turned into looks or terror, shock and awe once the dust had settled...

There...in front of them...standing at 10 meters and weighing 10 tons...had white and blue armor...and had a Quad Rocket in its right hand...was an Atlas Titan.

The soldiers continued to stare with wide eyes as the Atlas reached down grabbed Jacob and put him inside it's large Titanium chest.

**"AI offline, Pilot mode engaged" **said Jacobs online AI (Jeeves) Jacob still did nothing as he was effortlessly strapped in by the AI

_"Its good to be back in my Titan"_

From then on in there was silence Jacob in his Atlas watched the soldiers below him he could see the fear and complete awe in there eyes. Meanwhile The soldiers including Jean, Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner just stood there staring upwards the situation was very tense, know they had just came back from a long lost battle at the Trost District, there will had been severely tested if not drained so all Jacob had to say trough his integrated Titan speakers (which was installed into every Titan)in order to break there will completely was...

"Boo.."

And immediately all hell broke lose in pure panic and pandemonium Soldiers dropped there weapons and ran as fast as there legs could take them The Atlas head simply looked around at all the Carnage it had caused by simply making its presence known.

"*SIGH* primitives...Blisk, Spyglass what are my orders?"

**"Pilot your mission is over proceed to dropsite for evac, it is marked on your Radar"**

"Rodger tha*thud*..what?"

**"Caution we are under attack by unknown** **hostiles"** said Jevves

Jacob immediately saw that the Local soldiers were attacking it his Atlas with there ODM gear and anti Titan blades, however when there anti Titan blades made contact with his Atlas there blades broke apart harmlessly due to the fact that Titans were made of military grade advanced Titanium.

However Jacob quickly saw one soldier coming at him with his Anti Titan blades from the left and since his Atlas's left arm was free he shot it up and grabbed the soldier in full flight

There was a gasp from the other soldiers as there comrade was caught

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" the soldier yelled

_"Hopefully they will understand this..." _

gently and slowly Jacob Atlas put the soldier down on his feet, the soldier looked at the Atlas with fear but also with confusion it didn't kill or eat him? it let him live?

Suddenly there was several shots fired from the wall from the locals cannons, one of then made there mark and hit the Atlas on its right shoulder while it did make it flinch it did no real damage, Hell it did no damage at all, all it did was scratch the paintwork.

"*Tch* that better not have scratched the paintwork...right time to make my way the the extraction zone"

The Atlas started to run...properly run to any soldier that was watching and attacking it was a terrifying and equally entertaining sight to see, it just looked so majestic..it had an odd seance of beauty to it when it ran however the Atlas almost fell over itself when a small blond boy came out of nowhere and placed himself in front of where it was running

"STOOOOOP!" he yelled at the top of his voice. The Atlas came to a halt

"Please! we don't mean any harm! there just scared! please listen to me!" the blonde yelled up towards the Atlas who itself just stared back down on the little Bimbo.

"Armin!" said a raven haired girl who flew in beside him

"Cadets Mikasa Akerman! and Armin Arlet! Get away from that beast NOW! your under enough trouble as it is! or do you want to get blasted with it!"

"Sir please! it hasn't done anything aggressive! and you SAW it carefully put down that soldier it caught.."

"ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! CANNONS!..."

"WAIT!"

"FIRE!"

The cannons opened fire at Mikasa, Armin, and the Atlas next probably the most remarkable and jaw drooping thing happened Jacob used his Atlas's Vortex shield to catch the cannon balls in flight Everyone jaws especially Armin's and Mikasa's hit the floor.

The Atlas threw the cannon balls away and equipped it's Quad rocket it shot it three times into the air bringing the whole place dead silent with awe, Jacob felt it was finally time to speak up...

"Alright you primitive screw heads listen up!" he said through his integrated Titan speakers, his Badass British accent (that all IMC troops have) made him sound even more intimidating

"This..." His Atlas gestures it's Quad Rocket

"Is my BOOM STICK" he shouts making every one flinch

"if any of you screw heads! fire those crappy cannons at me again! Ill show you what a real Titan can do!...YOU GET THAT!" Jacob yells making everyone flinch again

"Jacob what the flipping fuck are you doing?" said Blisk over the mic

"Sir they fired on me with there cannons twice and almost got two of there own killed, under IMC protocol 12 you are allowed to step in and make yourself known"

"*HMPH* very well then" replied Blisk

"P-Please!" said a small voice coming from beneath him The Atlas looked down...

"Please help us! you have too! Whoever you are Humanity needs you!" pleaded Armin

_"Humanity?"_

"I know we were the aggressors but were scared! we just lost a whole District to the Titans! Please Please do what you can!"

Inside the Atlas..."well what do i do?" said Jacob to Blisk

there was a long silence but Jacob could here people and a certain Specter talking in the background, eventually Blisk came back on the mic

"Do what you can for these people But do not give away any information about about you or the IMC is that understood?" he said

"yes sir"

Mikasa was staring at Armin with wide eyes wondering what was going through his head when a sudden hissing sound got her attention, the chest of the Atlas opened and out jumped a 6 ft 4 man who landed in front of them.

Both Armin and Mikasa backed up as everyone else watched on...

The man who was in full IMC battle armor walked up to Armin, he who stood both head and shoulders over the blonde Mikasa was tense, ready to attack if need be, the man spoke with a deep badass tone (due to his helmet) and A British accent.

"very well...Ill help you" said Jacob

* * *

**AN/ DONE! now that was fun to write and hopefully you enjoyed it too R and R :)  
**

**I think I got right way on how the Attack on Titan soldiers would react to a Titan from Titanfall and on what Armin would do to try nd get Jacob and his Atlas to be a benifit for Humanity...or at least there version of Humanity anyway  
**

**oh and sorry for the Army of Darkness reference it just suited that situation perfectly **

**Welp that's it guys! I really hope you enjoyed it and if you have any ideas of your own for this story please let me know, I have already got my own plot for this story but it is always nice to hear from the fans :)**

** Golden Sheath out **


	7. The line Is Drawn

Attack of the Titans episode 7 The Line Is Drawn

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall

* * *

Armin could not believe what he just heard despite what had happened and the craziness that followed This...man had agreed to help them, both he and Mikasa was looking at Jacob in surprise but also with curiosity, the strange armor and seemingly strange but equally awesome looking weapons he had on him.

After the soldiers started to lower there weapons in relief that Jacob and his Atlas was not a threat to them they took him, Armin, Mikasa and Eren (the Titan Shifter) up to the top of wall Trost, well tried to anyway after they eventually convinced Jacob that they wont touch his Titan.

"Keep your Hands off of it!" yelled Jacob to a bunch of soldiers who were about to touch his Atlas

The soldiers quickly nodded and kept away, still slightly in awe of both Jacob and the Ten meter Titanium giant which was in AI mode.

As Jacob boarded the lift he tried ignore the stare's from not only the soldiers but from Armin, Mikasa and Eren as well but soon enough his patience ran out

"Yes?" he suddenly said to the three kids making both Eren and Armin slightly jump while Mikasa continued to stare at his bright blue visor.

"I..er.." said Armin struggling on what to say

"Where are you from?" said Eren suddenly

"Does it matter"? said Jacob his British accent making him sound more Badass then he already was

"But..I.." this time it was Eren who struggled to say anything before Mikasa finally spoke up

"Why did you decide to help us? despite what happened?" she asked

"That's classified girl" replied Jacob taking Mikasa back a little bit

Once they had reached the top a bold man was waiting for them

"Nope not any of you,...Eaten by a Titan wouldn't be so bad, if it was a sexy lady one..." he said

Underneath his helmet and visor Jacob raised an eyebrow _"Dafuq?"_

He turned to face the group and immediately his eyes rested on Jacob

"My men told me we had an unexpected visitor I'd like to apologize for any inconvenience" he said

"It's not a problem" replied Jacob

"Well hmhmhm this has been a very eventful day has it not? first The Titans come knocking they you seemingly fall out of the sky...what's next I wonder?

"Like I said...It's not a problem"

"Of coarse...my name is Dot Pixis commander of the southern territory and you might you be?"

"You may call me Jacob I am Rank Corporal and as of now until my superiors see fit I am here to help you people with your Titan threat, That's all you need to know"

Dot smiled

"And we will be happy for any help you can provide us with Jacob especially with that big beautiful machine of yours down there...but for now lets start at the beginning Eren...

* * *

Meanwhile down on the ground a soldier managed to find his courage and approached the Atlas carefully, the Atlas itself which was in Ai mode detected the soldier slowly getting closer and closer, so it's large visor turned around and looked at him.

The soldiers heart skipped a beat as he felt the Atlas's presence turn to him he could see what would look like a bright blue eye almost study him as he continued to get closer however he felt like running away when the Atlas turned it's full Titanium body towards him, its was just as scary for the primitive soldier to have a 10 meter Atlas look down on him as having a Ten meter abnormal look down on him.

However to his surprise the Atlas just ignored him and continued to look up to the top of wall Rose were Jacob currently was.

* * *

"So...that's that then so getting to your cellar should clear everything up?" said Dot

"Yes sir...well I think so" replied Eren

"For the moment there is no way to validate all of the claims you've made, for now ill just cataloge them up here" said Dot pointing at his head "But usually i can tell the difference between the lairs and the sincerer, which is why i can personally guarantee your safety"

All three "cadets" did a sigh of relief

The talking between Dot and the Cadets continued as Jacob silently listened They came up with a plan to use that Eren boys Titan ability to hoist some kind of giant bolder to plug in the wall.

"Jacob" said Dot Jacobs head slightly turned to face him

"Do you reckon you could back Eren up to make sure gets to the wall easier and not let Titans get in his way?"

"...I will do what needs to be done...Commander"

"Excellent, I like your show of respect " said Dot walking off

"Jacob it's Blisk give me a sidrep over" said Blisk over the mic

Jacob quickly turned and walked away group of three kids nut they had already heard the static coming from Jacobs helmet

"Blisk its Jacob Ive met up with a..Commander for these people and we've made a plan for action"

"A Commander?" said Blisk

"Yeah apparently they have a rank system similar to ours"

"...copy that Jacob keep me posted over" said Blick

"Acknowledge" said Jacob

"Hey who were you talking to?" a voice came from behind him Jacob turned around to see a young Eren with his young turquoise eyes staring up at him

_"Damn Kids"_ "That's classified" said Jacob

"Can you tell us anything about yourself?"

"Yes my name is Jacob, my rank is Corporal, and Ive come to help you people against your Titan threat, and I will use my self and my machine as a benefit for your armies.

"But that's more or less what you told the Commander" said Armin coming into the conversation

"And that's all you need to know boy" said Jacob

"So anyway Jacob is it? you will be helping me getting that bolder into the breach" said Eren

"Yes"

"But...well..I don't really know how to use my Titan power so.."

"So basically You will be going into there with nothing more than blind hope..."

Eren looked away "yeah"

"Brilliant" siad Jacob though he couldn't really talk he'd gone into many combat situations against the power growing Militia armed with more than blind hope and his training as a pilot.

"Hey Sir! and Cadet Yeager! your needed" said a soldier so Jacob, and Eren went to an area they were needed soon enough they found themselves on the left and right of commander Dot Pixis

"*ahem* AAATTTTEEEEENNNNTTTTIIIIOOONNN!" the Commander yelled

_"..Fuck...me that guy can yell, reminds me of my drill Sargent" _thought Jacob

"Take Note The Trost Recovery Operation Is This! Our Primary Objective Is To Re-seal The Hole, Yes You Heard Right What's More It Will Be Done Manually!"

A gasp went through the air as soldiers tried to understand what Dot just said

"As For How The Job Will Be Done You Ask? Allow Me To Introduce Cadet Eren Yeager"!"

Eren did a step forward and salute

"Don't Let appearances fool you this young Man Is The Success Of Medical Science He Has The ability To Fabricate A Titan Body and Control it At Will!"

"Recall The Massive bolder Placed a distance from the gate in Titan form Cadet Eren Yeager will hoist that Bolder onto his Back, slap it to the hole and Vualla!..and this is where this name comes in!"

Jacob step's forward

"As most of you now This man is an unknown Soldier working for an unknown army But he has agreed to help us despite The hostility We showed Him!, With His Machine and his weaponry he will help Defend Cadet Eren Yeager from The other Titans as he completes his objective!"

There was a loud Gasp and a few hopeful mermers from the crowd as they found out The "super soldier" which had suddenly appeared from out of thin air along with his 10 meter terror machine would be helping them in the assault.

* * *

As everyone got ready to move Jacob landed on the ground and proceeded to walk towards his Titan of coarse he got stared at in hope and awe all the way there.

"Is it true...You'll help us" said one soldier

"You'll help Yeager...really?" said another

"Yes ill help you people now get out of my way" said Jacob

Once he got to his Atlas it bent down on one knee to allow Jacob an easier way in, he reached and got into it the Atlas Titan's Chest clamped shut in a low hissing sound

**"Welcome Back Pilot I've kept the seat warm for you" **said Jeeves

Any Titan's that were near the gate were lured away by the Decoy strategy and after somehow and someway Jacob got his Atlas through the gate, the operation to take back Trost was about to begin.

* * *

**AN/ Hey guys sorry nothing interesting happened in this chapter and ill try not to use that much cannon in the future but please send me a review and tell me what you think. **

**Peace out  
**


	8. Atlas vs the world

Attack of The Titans episode 8 Atlas vs the world

I Unfortunately do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall

* * *

**An/ Hey guys sorry it's taken me this long to upload this new chapter, I was to focused on my other story's but hopefully you guys will forgive me...I hope. **

* * *

Jacob was in his Titan...His Atlas Titan that had just made his way through the gate and was on his way to a randevu point were he would meet up with Eren and the rest of the team and help to guide him to the gate were he would put down the boulder he was carrying to plug in the hole.

there was just one thing in his way...

Titan's

Lot's and lot's of Titans

Some big, some small, some round, some skinny

**"Warning, you are heading into a potential hostile situation, exercise caution"** said Jeeves

_"Well this should be fun, time to test my Atlas against these things" _thought Jacob as he powered his Atlas forward and charged towards a seven meter titan. The thirteen meter Titan saw the Atlas coming and walked at Titan speed towards it the Atlas fired it's Quad Rocket, the four armor piercing missiles designed to take on and destroy Titans of all Types including Atlas's, Ogre's and Stryders tore effortlessly through the thirteen meter Titan flesh and since Jacob aimed for the throat The thirteen meter Titan's head was only connected to the head by a roasted piece of flesh as the rest of the Titan's neck got blown apart. The Thirteen meter Titan fell to the floor.

A Fifteen meter Titan can to Jacob's right, the Atlas fired it's Quad rocket into the Titan's neck, the fifteen meter Titan reeled back having it's throat blown off before another salvo of Quad rockets ripped it's head clean off the Titan's large fifteen meter body plunged into the ground.

The next Titan that Jacob turned his Atlas's sight's to was a twelve meter which appeared to be an abnormal as it retardedly ran towards the Atlas with drool running down it's mouth, The Atlas fired it's Quad Rocket at the Twelve meter abnormal's right leg taking out a large chunk of it as it did so the abnormal fell face first to the ground, the Atlas started to run forward towards the crippled abnormal and swung it's large Titanium leg at the abnormal's head.

The was are sickening TEAR as The Atlas kicked the abormal's head off blood squirted out all over the Atlas's feet

"Ugh..fucking great now i have to wash my Titan off" said Jacob with frustration clearly evident in his voice.

The Atlas looked up to see multiple Titan heading it's way.

**"Caution, you are outnumbered 10+ to** **one"** said Jeeves

The Atlas started to run again from street to street firing, reloading and firing again it's Quad rocket dropping Titan after Titan that got in it's way. A small team of soldiers was following the Atlas and dealing with any Titan's it left behind and to them the way the Atlas fought was nothing short of breath taking, they saw haw the Atlas's Quad Rocket tore through Titan flesh like a knife through butter...they saw how the Atlas fought with hand to hand combat...a good example would be how a nine meter abnormal charged at the Atlas, the Atlas merely put it's Quad Rocket behind it's back and ran at the the abnormal and delivered a closeline from hell making the abnormal do a flip in the air before landing to the ground with a almighty crash flattening a building.

The soldiers saw the Atlas simply walk up to the down nine meter abnormal, raised it's large Titanium foot and brought it down crushing the head and neck. the soldiers stayed silent as the grave and stared with wide eyes at what they just seen before jumping and cheering loudly there moral at an all time high, as multiple Titan corpses riddled the ground.

* * *

Jacob eventually met up at the randevu point just as when Eren transformed into his Titan form, in a flash of almost blinding yellow light and a storm of steam...out of that Steam came a fifteen meter killing machine...the Rouge Titan.

It made it's presence known with a powerful warlike scream up to the heavens.

_"Impressive"_ thought Jacob

The Rouge Titan looked at the rock as if it knew what to do...as if it was going to go along with the plan...until Jacob saw the Rouge titan turn to face someone (He didn't know who) and smashed a nearby building.

Then the rouge Titan turned to face him...while screaming bloody murder the Rouge ran at the Atlas and swung a punch in it's face, the Atlas reeled back to avoid the hit The Rouge send another punch in the Atlas's direction but this time the Atlas caught the Rouge's fist with it's hand.

"Hey Eren! What the Fuck Do You Think You Are Doing!" yelled Jacob over his integrated Titan speakers

The Rouge responded with a second scream and sent a third punch with his other arm the Atlas quickly placed it's Quad Rocket on it's weapon socket on it's lower back and caught the third punch.

The Rouge Titan then sent a powerful kick into the Atlas's midsection sending it flying into a building.

**"Caution, shield's have taken** **damage" **said Jeeves

"Damn it!" said Jacob

The Atlas tried to get up but then it was tackled to the ground again by the Rouge, the Rouge began to rain down punches on the Atlas, who was trying to block them.

**"Warning, shields failing"** said Jeeves

"Gah..Fuck this!" yelled Jacob he deflected another punch from the Rouge and used that opening it had made to deliver an Atlas style punch at the Rouge Titan, the punch connected and the Rouge was sent back on it's back.

The Atlas quickly got up as did the Rouge but this time it was the Atlas that struck fist as it swung a powerful punch of Titanium at the Rouge's face it was like hitting a face made of paper with a brick, The Rouges face went inside out as it fell to the floor and the Atlas stood over it.

"EREN!" yelled Mikasa as she landed in the Rouge Titan's now broken face, she looked over at the Atlas

"You Basterd! what have you done!" she yelled at the Atlas

"Eren lost control of his power...it's obvious even to me" Jacob replied

"But without his help the plan to take back Trost district go up in smoke!" Mikasa yelled while seemingly else where and certain Garrison soldier fired a red smock signal into the air.

"Relax girl, Eren's Titan form had survived having it's arms ripped off and it's chest eaten out, what's a punch in the face gonna do" said Jacob as his Atlas

"He'll wake up eventually...only in time will he prove an asset or a liability to your cause, I will protect him until then" Jacob continued as his Atlas walked towards a ten and six meter Titan.

The Atlas got out it's Quad Rocket and fired at the Ten meter Titan reducing it's head to a stump however the ten meter Titan got up, and started regrowing it's head at an alarming rate so the Atlas reloaded it's Quad Rocket and fired again when it was close enough making sure it didn't get up...

The six meter Titan ran forward at the Atlas, The Atlas swung it's left arm out and whacked the six meter Titan in the side of it's temple sending it so the floor. The Atlas then grabbed the six meter Titan by the neck and lifted it easily into the air, it's fingers wrapped around the Titan neck as the Atlas began to apply pressure eventually a loud SNAP! was heard and the six meter Titan neck was reduced to jelly under the Atlas's supreme chockhold, it let go and the six meter Titan's body fell to the floor and didn't get up.

Then and thud and moving could be herd on the Titan hull

**"Caution, unknown person on hull" **said Jeeves

"Hey! can you here me!" a voice said. It was the placed captin of the garrison soldiers (Ian).

"What do you want?" said Jacob through his integrated Titan speakers

"Guh...we...we got more Titan coming in from the gate your needed there" said Ian still a bit intimidated by Jacob's British accent

"What about Eren?...Captain "

"Mikasa and Rico will take care of him you just get to that gate...soldier" said Ian

"...Im on it" Jacob replied

* * *

**AN/Alright so Im ending it here for a very specific reason, you'll just have to find out next chapter ;) like i said before sorry about taking so long to update this story.  
**

**Oh and another thing I've been looking to see if they are any other attack on Titan story's and Titanfall crossovers...but well there isn't...I think mine and three others are all that's around, I think it's safe to say that Attack on Titan and Titanfall NEED more crossover's together, so if your thinking about making your own Attack on Titan and Titanfall croosover...DO IT! :D **


	9. Sealing the breach

Attack of the Titans episode 9 Sealing the breach

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

The Atlas reloaded it's Quad Rocket and went south tearing through Titans with it's superior weaponry and occasionally crushing a few Titans under it's Titanium foot, much to the soldiers joy who saw that.

One four meter Titan was about to attack the leg of the Atlas, the Atlas simply raised it's leg and brought it down upon the four meter the result...an actual Titan meat fountain and blood splatted upon the buildings. a few soldiers actually saw this happen and they cheered as well as stand in awe as there worst enemy was getting crushed underneath a power from beyond the stars.

The Atlas then detected a three meter abnormal running towards it, with quick reflexes the Atlas grabbed the three meter abnormal and hoisted it in the air, the Atlas brought it closer to it's "eye" so Jacob could take a better look at it, Jacob saw it all the ugly face futures, the fat belly and it's creepy eyes.

"Tch, Disgusting" said Jacob and just like that the Atlas crushed the three meter abnormal in it's hand and the result was another Titan meat fountain, the soldiers that were watching were almost fawning over the Atlas by now.

The Atlas then looked up to see three more Titans fighting the locals putting away it's Quad rocket to reserve some ammo and quickly made it's way to the area where the Titans were fighting the local soldiers. The first Titan the Atlas was coming towards was about to eat a soldier, the soldier cried out for help in fear and terror and the Seven meter Titan was about to eat him, however when all hope seemed lost to him a pair of Titanium hands wrapped themselves around the seven meter Titan's head and turned it back a full 180 degrees, there was a loud sickening CRACK as the seven meter Titan's neck bones where completely shattered and twisted apart the seven meter fell down dead.

"Look around" said Jacob

The soldier lived only to look up in complete awe at the Mechanical war machined that saved him, the Atlas grabbed him gently by the shirt and put him on the roof were safety for the time being was.

The second Titan the Atlas headed towards was a fifteen meter monster it was big, fat and somewhat masculine for a Titan. The fifteen meter Titan actually ran towards the Atlas who got in a fighting stance.

"Come on then you big ugly cannibalistic Fuck" said Jacob

The fifteen meter slammed itself into the Atlas, which replied in wrapping one of it's arms around the fifteen meter Titan's neck and using it's own weight to flip the Titan over. Now on top The Atlas began to hit the fifteen meter Titan with one bone crushing blow after another this went of ten times before one final punch blew the Titans brains all over the place.

The third and final Titan in the area was a ten meter Titan and was just about to eat another soldier who was a female, the Atlas quickly got out it's Quad Rocket and after two seconds of aiming fired...the four twirling rockets shot out of the Quad Rocket as they made there way towards there intended target and impacted on the ten meter Titan nape, blood and flesh got ripped apart and fried as Ten meter dropped dead letting go of the female soldier.

"We Got More Titan's Coming in from The Gate!" a Soldier shouted

"Tch, what a pain" said Jacob

"Hey buddy! can you deal with that!" shouted a soldier to the Atlas

"...yes" replied Jacob...*THMP*

"Eh?...well I'll be fucked"

Coming closer and closer was you guest it...the rouge Titan whose face had completely healed and was carrying a mountain style of a boulder with it's arms and back.

"Deafened him!, to the last man if it comes to!, Eren, must reach the gate! I don't want a single Titan anywhere near him!" shouted Ian

The five Titan's suddenly headed towards Eren discarding any interest towards the Atlas or the soldiers, this made Jacob scoff

"Hah! im the one that has been slaughtering these things all day, yet all it takes is a Titan carrying a bolder to get there attention?!...what is this? The walking Titan's here a who?"

While two soldiers managed to get two Titan's attention, The Atlas focused on the other three as they crushed and ate soldiers left right and center, a blast from the Quad Rocket was fired at one Titan and literally blew off half it's face while the Titan screams in pain the Atlas charges forward and uses it's Quad Rocket almost like a Cricket bat and waked it hard in the already burned face as the Titan hit the ground the Atlas put it's foot on the Titan's neck and shot two more bursts of rockets into the Titans head and neck, turning around he saw Ian pull a fellow soldier out of a Titan's mouth before getting forced in himself, reacting quickly the Atlas shot a round of Quad Rockets at the Titan that was about to decapitate Ian, the Rockets hit the Titan square in the four head knocking it to the ground and letting Ian escape.

Jacob saw Rico and Mikasa walk take down a Titan which was in the way of Eren and with a wrath filled scream Eren plunged the Bolder into the breach, sealing it off

"Well what do you know" said Jacob almost impressed at what he had seen...almost

He then saw two more Titans headed towards Eren and Armin who was trying to pull Eren out of his Titan corpse

"Whelp time too add another two to the kill count" said Jacob as he readied his Quad Rocket only to see a figure with raven hair and had a wings of freedom insignia on his cloak literally came out of nowhere and a slice the two Titan's in the nape while doing plenty of spinning in the process, landing on one of the Titan corpses...it was Levi

he turned to look at the Atlas

"What...what the hell...this that thing" said Levi with a glint of confusion on his normally stoic face

Jacob raised an eyebrow in response and came out the his Titan

"Levi!" said a red head with Glasses (Hanji) "What are...you..."

"hah hahah HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hanji screamed her eyes going as wide as dinner plates, her face formed a joyful smile which was EXTRA creepy for Jacob and drool came form her mouth

"WHAT IN THE THREE NAME OF SINA IS THAT BEAUTIFUL HUNK OF METAL!" she yelled

Jacob: "...I think im going to regret coming here"

* * *

**AN/ Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this episode now feel free to read some characters and OC's im going to soon put into this story**

* * *

**Name: Wade Beckett  
**

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: Lance Corporal  
**

**Soldier: pilot**

**Appearance: Wade has long brown hair that stretches to his neck and has chocolate brown eyes and wear's the standard IMC pilot armor**

**Born: colony on Mars**

**Bio: Wade enlisted in the Pilot program and quickly became friends with Jacob, they fought together at Angel City onward, Wade has a good scene of humor easily making him the joker of the group however he could also be cocky, and that cockiness has got him into trouble in the past.**

**Main weapon: R-101c Carbine**

**Attachments: HCOG sight**

**Anti Titan Weapon: Sidewinder**

**Sidearm: B3 Wingman**

**Tactical ability: cloak**

**Ordinance: Frag Grenade  
**

**Titan: Ogre**

**Primary Weapon: 40mm Cannon**

**Attachment: Extended mag**

**Tactical Ability: Vortex shield**

**Ordinance: Multi target missile system**

**Titan Insignia: Flame skull**

**Titan Os voice: Sid**

* * *

**Name: Reece Simmons**

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: Sargent**

**Soldier: Pilot**

**Appearance: Reece has short white hair and Hazel eyes and wears the sniper pilot gear**

**Born: Earth**

**Bio: Reece shows up at Here be Dragons and saves Jacob from a Militia Pilot they encounter each other again here and there before Wade saves Reece from being crushed at The Three Towers, he is normally quiet but does open up to his friends  
**

**Main weapon: Kraber AP Sniper Rifle**

**Attachments: Stabilizer, 6x Zoom Scope**

**Anti Titan weapon: Charge Rifle**

**Sidearm: Hammond P2011 pistol**

**Tactical ability: Active radar pulse**

**Ordinance: Satchel charge**

**Titan: Stryder**

**Primary weapon: Plasma Railgun**

**Attachments: none**

**Tactical ability: Titan electric smoke  
**

**Ordinance: Cluster missile  
**

**Titan insignia: Marksmen**

**Titan Os voice: Elisabeth**

* * *

**Name: Montes Jackson**

**Gender: male**

**Rank: Leftenant**

**Soldier: Pilot**

**Appearance: Montes has reddish brown hair and brown eyes and wears the IMC's CQB pilot gear**

**Born: Colony on Europa (One of Jupiter's moons)  
**

**Bio: Montes is a close, reliable and trustworthy soldier on your side he is solid in battle and has earned he respect of his fellow soldiers...hence his high rank.  
**

**Weapon: SMART Pistol**

**Attachments: Enhanced Targeting**

**Anti Titan weapon: Sidewinder **

**Sidearm: RE-45 Autopistol **

**Tactical ability: Stim **

**Ordinance: Arc Grenade**

**Titan: Atlas**

**Primary weapon: XO-16 Chaingun**

**Attachments: Accelerator **

**Tactical ability: Partial wall**

**Ordinance: Rocket salvo **

**Titan insignia: Orbital Recon**

**Titan Os Voice: Betty**

* * *

**Emily West**

**Gender: Female **

**Rank: Corporal**

**Soldier: pilot **

**Appearance: Emily has long slender blond hair in which she tucks it in and blue eyes, she wears the IMC's CQB armor.**

**Born: The Frontier **

**Bio: Emily enlisted in the IMC with ambitious hopes to help "Tame the wild frontier" she is a driven woman with a big heart, but she can be quite mischievous as well.**

**Weapon: EVA8-Shotgun **

**Attachments: Extended Magazine, Leadwall **

**Anti Titan Weapon: Mag launcher **

**Sidearm: Hammond P2011 pistol **

**Tactical ability: cloak **

**Ordinance: Satchel charge **

**Titan: Stryder**

**Primary weapon: Triple threat **

**Attachments: Extended magazine **

**Tactical ability: Vortex shield **

**Ordinance: Cluster missile**

**Titan insignia: Interstellar**

**Titan Os voice: Vanessa **

* * *

**AN/ Ok i know these two aren't titan pilots or OS's but with the plot that im making, these two NEED Titans**

**Name: Blisk**

**Gender: Male**

**soldier: Officer**

**Appearance: Blisk has short blond hair which is spiked up in the middle and is very very muscly, and wears his own custom gear.**

**Born: Earth**

**Bio: Blisk has a very "Mission comes first" attitude and values loyalty and commitment over anything. (despite him being a mercenary) while Blisk does respect his fellow Pilots and soldiers he has a special hatred for the Militia.**

**Weapon: CAR smg**

**Attachments: none**

**Anti Titan weapon: knife (because he's that much of a Badass)**

**Sidearm: Hammond P2011 Pistol **

**Tactical Ability: cloak **

**Ordinance: Arc grenades **

**Titan: Ogre**

**Primary weapon: Arc cannon**

**Attachments: none **

**Tactical ability: Vortex shield**

**Ordinance: Rocket salvo **

**Titan Insignia: Apex Predators **

**Titan Os voice: Betty **

* * *

**Name/Designation: Spyglass**

**Gender : none**

**Specter**

**Appearance: A highly modified Specter, Spyglass handles logistics, navagation, deployment and communication during IMC operations and is known to make logic decisions that could be useful or disastrous to the IMC fleet.**

**Made: Earth**

**Bio: Since Spyglass is a specter he has no moral sense or emotions he only does what is necessary and expected of him, but just like other Specters he possesses inhuman strength, is deadly on the battlefield and makes no mistakes.**

**Weapon: Longbow-DMR sniper rifle **

**Attachments: Stabilizer, 4.5 Zoom scope **

**Sidearm: Hammond P2011 pistol **

**Anti titan weapon: Archer heavy rocket launcher**

**Tactical ability: Active radar pulse**

**Ordinance: none**

**Titan: Stryder **

**Primary weapon: 40mml cannon **

**Attachments: 3 round burst **

**Tactical ability: Vortex shield**

**Ordinance: Slaved warheads**

** Titan insignia: Specter legion**

**Titan Os voice: Sid**

* * *

**AN? Alright so what do you think? personally I think the last two deserve to be here, I mean a Hench badass south African Mercenary, and a just as Badass Self aware AI Specter...yeah Titan's and Militia beware...  
**

**Other than that R and R**


	10. Negotiations

Attack of the Titans episode 10 Negotiations

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

Jacob was in a HQ building with Levi, Hanji, Petra, Gunther, Eld, Oluo, Eren and Erwin as there was mad celebrations going on outside.

Jacob: "...Alright then...where do I begin..."

* * *

**Trost District  
**

Hanji was all over Jacob like ants on a sugar cube constantly touching his armor, his weapon and his helmet, as the reaming soldiers began to cheer at there first ever victory they had accomplished over the Titans, Levi had to literally hold Hanji back who herself had love hearts in her eyes.

As Mikasa, Armin and Rico drag Eren away from his Titan carcass, Jacob sighed and took off his helmet exposing his face to the world for the first time, Levi, Hanji, Armin, Mikasa, and Rico literally stopped at what they are doing and looked at Jacob's face he had hair which was as white as snow, very shiny green eyes and evenly toned facial features.

Jacob looked back at the small crowd which was staring at him "What?"

"So that's what you look like" said Armin

Jacob raised an eyebrow as Armin's reply "Coarse I look like this...I'm Human just like you...just from some place different"

"It doesn't matter" said Levi stoically "The commander needs to see this *looks at Jacobs Atlas* and you"

"Lead the way"

In one of the most successful operations ever sent against the Titans the garrison and and cadet regiments only lost 54 soldiers and 43 missing, thanks to the help of this strange new soldier and his mechanized fighting machine and the combined efforts of the Garrison elite and Scout regiment the remaining Titan's in the Trost district were mercilessly cut down.

As a result celebrations were put in order, the soldiers that fought were drinking, laughing and having a merry time while Jacob, his Atlas Eren were taken to a HQ building.

Levi knocked three times on a door before a "Come in" was heard Levi and his squad along with Eren and Jacob entered an office and behind a desk was a very well dressed middle aged man with almost golden blond hair and blue eyes which automatically locked on to Eren and Jacob making Eren flinch.

"Reports say you appeared out of thin air and your...machine fell from the sky" said Erwin emotionlessly who's blue eyes had locked on to Jacob's crystal green eyes.

"Your reports are only _slightly_ accurate" said Jacob who matched Erwin's voice with his.

"oh?"

"I've been here a lot longer than you think"

"...I see...care to share?"

"I'm not authorized to give you that information" said Jacob remembering his IMC protocol's

"On who's authority?"

"My superiors"

"I see...so why are you here?"

"To help you fight those monsters you got roaming around out there"

"Is that correct?

"yes"

"Then what about your machine..."

"...I operate it"

"I know a lot of soldiers seen the way you do, you control it from inside the chest which open's up to you and you control it's movements from there"

"You certainly well informed"

"And judging from your machine and your weaponry you are most defiantly a soldier" said Erwin

"Yes"

"Then who do you fight for?"

"I'm not authorized to give you that information" said Jacob

"Then what can you tell us?"

"What you already know, I'm a soldier that as sent here by my superiors to help you fight your Titans...however what i can tell you is my machine is a Titan as well...well at lest our version of a Titan anyway.."

"Eh? said Oulo "what do you mean your version of Titans?"

"Oulo!" snapped Petra "let the man talk!" said Petra shutting Oulo up

"As i was saying where I'm from "Titans" are an extremely advanced military machine used in wars There are three types, I Use the Atlas class the Titan you see out there, they can fight with or without Human interaction.

"So where are you from?" said Gunther

"...Beyond the stars"

Silence rained throughout the room as everyone think through and piece together everything Jacob just said, only the sounds of laughing and cheering could be heard outside as the soldiers celebrated.

"So what your telling us is that giant walking machine is capable of running itself...all by itself" said Eld

"Yes"

"Interesting" said Hanji popping up out of nowhere and almost scaring Jacob

"I've come to a decision" said Erwin standing up "My name is Commander Erwin Smith and on behalf of Humanity I accept your offer of help, we could use you and your...Atlas...Titan in future scouting missions, right know you are our guest, Petra, Levi show this man to his room" said Erwin

"We'll all do respect Commander right know I need to check my Titan is in top condition first...if you excuse me commander" Jacob bowed respectively, but was stopped by Levi.

"Your a soldier right? said Levi

"...yes"

"And you've been in battles?

"..yes"

"Then tell us about them"

"Levi, now's not the time" said Erwin

"Why not?, why doesn't back he back up his claim a little more" said Levi looking at Jacob

"...Alright then...were do I begin...

* * *

**Angel City  
**

"Attention all Pilots, this Vice Admiral Graves we have conformed the Traitor MacAllan has joined forces the the Militia's first fleet, I know this man and I know how his mind works, he'll attempt to Make contact with a retired IMC officer named Barker, last seen in Angel city our operatives within the city as we speak if MacAllan does make contact we can expect heavy firepower to support him, your assignment is to eliminate all Militia forces that support him, prepare for combat"

Jacob was remembering Graves words while in a Goblin class troop transport heading towards Angle city, it was his first battle as an IMC pilot and he was with his friend and fellow Pilot from Training Wade Beckett.

"Here we go" said Jacob mentally preparing himself for the hell that is about to come

"Relax Jacob, you'll lose your shit before before we even touch the ground" chimed Wade

The two young pilots and four other more experienced Pilots were just about to jump to the ground however they could both hear Blisk talking with one of the older pilots about the new Arc grenades that have been made.

"Gotta love these new Arc Grenades, make the former versions look like sparklers" said the Pilot

"Ay give it a rub on the trim before ya toss, gives a wicked curve" replied Blisk as the doors of the Goblin opened

**"In position, Pilots prepare to disembark" **said Spyglass

Waiting a few seconds The pilots including Wade and Jacob jumped out of the Goblin and landed on the ground, Jacob landed next to a few grunts.

"Captain we've cleared districts ten and...

"GET DOWN!" yelled Captain Braken as his Atlas Titan took cover from a Militia Goblin's missiles he returned fire with his XO-16 Chaingun and destroyed it.

"You we saying!?" said a grunt captain

"Districts ten and eleven have been cleared no sign of Barker or MacAllan"said a grunt

"Then they must be here! keep looking!" said the grunt captain

"Alpha squad! move out!" said Captain Braken through his Titan speakers

"Pilots this is a battle of Attrition! eliminate any and all Militia scum you can find" said Blisk over the Mic

"I'll see you around" said Wade to Jacob as he ran off into a building lock'n loading his R10C Carbine, Jacob readied his GA24 Rifle and ran across the street with the grunts.

Gunfire suddenly erupted from all over the city as IMC and Militia forces engaged one another Jacob and the Grunts took cover in buildings and rubble and began to shoot at Militia Grunts on the other end of the street, bullets wee flying everywhere as Grunts from both sides fired and fell down wounded or dead, Jacob kept calm and fired his GA24 rifle while in cover popping off Militia grunt after Militia grunt once only a few Militia grunts were left Jacob sprinted forward.

"Watch it we got a friendly pilot stand clear" said one IMC grunt

"Why what's so good about' em?" said another Grunt

"Trust me mate the way they move is bloody amazing" said the first grunt

And as if to prove the grunts point Jacob activated his jetpack and parkor kit and stated to jump from wall to wall until he went flying thew a window where three more Militia Grunt's were.

"CONTACT ENEMY PIL-ARRGH!" said the first Grunt as Jacob shot him through the chest, the second grunt knocked Jacob's weapon out of his arms and tried to punch him, Jacob easily grabbed the grunt's arm and twisted it pulling the grunt's body to his to act as a human shield, it worked as the third grunt shot his own man, Jacob then pushed the second grunts body onto the thirds and when the Grunt recovered Jacob was already in the air with a knife and stabbed him in the throat.

Jacob then picked up his GA24 rifle and ran to the other side of the building there he jumped out and began jumping from wall to wall until he reached the roof there he had a near birds eye view of the battle including Captain Braken engaging two Militia Atlas class Titan's with his own, jumping of the building Jacob fell thirty feet before activating his jetpack and flying to the right. Now wall running Jacob jumped from left to right before finally leaping into the air and landing on one of the back's of the Militia Atlas's, climbing to the top Jacob grabbed and dislodged the Titan's circuitry cover and with his GA24 Rifle began to shoot at circuitry wires inside, the Militia Titan had already began to stumble as it struggled to fight captain Braken with Jacob shooting at it'd circuits, as captain Braken fought the other Militia Titan the Atlas Jacob was rodeoing quickly ejected shooting the Militia pilot into the air Jacob quickly jumped of the Atlas Titan to avoid getting consumed in a fireball and looked to wear the Militia Pilot landed, it was on top of a building that was near captain Braken.

Not wasting any time Jacob's jetpack quickly launched him into the air as he flew to another wall wallrunning again, moving fast to avoid getting shot once he got to the building wear the Militia pilot had landed all he saw were dead IMC grunts all over the place, keeping his GA24 Rifle tucked into his shoulder Jacob quietly made his way through the rooms knowing it was too quiet, his cautions were proved correct when a fist seemingly came out of nowhere and connected with his face, making Jacob stumble back though he was fast enough to dodge the second punch and send a kick at his attackers gut.

There he was...a Militia pilot standing in front of him unsheathing his knife Jacob ran at the Militia pilot who simply waited until Jacob's knife came down upon him and blocked it, the Militia pilot and knocked the knife out of Jacob's hand he then sent a punch and Jacob's face which Jacob blocked, Jacob then tried to twist the Militia pilots arm and punch him in the throat but the Militia pilot was one step ahead and counterattacked by shoving Jacob's arm to the side and sent a kick at Jacob's face, making Jacob fall to the floor.

"Argh!..Fucker!" said Jacob as he tried to get up only to see the Militia Pilot standing over him with a Hammond P2011 pistol.

"You'll be my fifteenth IMC pilot kill boy" said the Militia Pilot but as he was about to pull the trigger Wade came flying through a window and tackled the Militia Pilot to the floor, but the Militia pilot was way more experienced than the two IMC rookie pilots and he used Wade's weight against him and flipped him off, he was about to shoot Wade when Jacob kicked the Militia pilots pistol out of his hands and delivered a right hook to the Militia pilots temple making him stumble back a bit Jacob then pulled out his RE-45 auto pistol in an attempt to finish him but the Militia pilot was fast and kicked Jacob's RE-45 pistol out of his hand the same way Jacob did.

"Fucking Copycat" snarled Jacob before the Militia Pilot engaged him in hand to hand combat until Wade charged in with a jump kick only for the Militia pilot to block and grab him and throw him out of the window he came in from.

Jacob then set a punch at the Militia's pilots head to try and knock him off guard only for the Militia pilot to block and and sent a low spinning kick at Jacob's legs knocking him down, but Jacob reacted quickly and span his legs around tripping the Militia Pilot up, while on the ground The Militia Pilot reached fro his pistol and grabbed it only for Jacob to jump on him and send punch after punch at his face, however the Militia pilot shrugged them of and with one punch sent Jacob back reeling.

"You really thought you stood any chance boy?" said the Militia pilot as he Jumped kicked Jacob threw a wall Jacob landed on top of a dead grunt with his hand on his knife sheath, as the Militia pilot was closing in on Jacob, dispute his body being in pain Jacob quickly unsheathed the dead Grunts knife and threw it at the Militia pilots shoulder in which it hit.

"GAH!" the Militia pilot yelped creating enough time for Jacob to grab the dead grunt's R-101c carbine and spat hot lead into the Militia Pilots body not seizing fire until he ran out of ammo, the Militia pilot who's body was full of holes feel down dead.

"Jesus..." said Jacob who got up slightly wheezed he had got his first pilot kill, Wade came in soon afterwords

"Jacob! you ok?" said Wade

"Yeah...im fine" replied Jacob

"You got that asshole huh?" said Wade smiling

"Yeah what's the situation outside?"

"Militia cunts are putting up on hell of a fight, we must be near MacAllan, ill call in my Titan and we'll make our way to the Harbor district" said Wade

"Alright "

"Spyglass requesting Titan fall on my position" said Wade

**"Acknowledged stand by for Titanfall" **

Ten seconds late Wade's Ogre Titan was falling through the sky on rote to where the two pilots were waiting for it, it landed with a loud CRASH and it's cockpit opened in front of them.

There it was, a massive Ogre Titan towering over both pilots even when crouched and armed with a 40mm Cannon.

"Get up top" said Wade and Jacob obeyed

**"Control transferring to pilot"** said Sid Wade's Titan OS voice as Wade entered Cockpit and took control the Ogre stood at full height and started to walk making the ground under it shudder slightly while Jacob got up top.

The Ogre didn't have to wait long or walk very far when it saw a Militia Stryder Titan armed with a Quad Rocket killing IMC grunts and Specters, but once the Militia Stryder spotted the Ogre it sent out a volley of Quad rockets and sped off.

"Damn it! come back here you piece of shit!" yelled Wade

"Wade stop! im going to try and make that Militia Stryder stay still!, just stay close! yelled Jacob as he got off Wade's Ogre and started to jump form wall to wall making his way to the nearest screams which indicated to were the Militia Stryder was.

Wallhanging Jacob saw the Militia Stryder Titan about to come up on a group of IMC grunts, with a mighty leap and with the help of his Jetpack Jacob successfully landed on the Stryder and tore off it's Circuit cover, he then began to use his GA24 rifle to fire into the circuits causing heavy damage, the cockpit if the Styder opened and out came another Militia pilot but before Jacob could shoot the Militia pilot with his GA24 rifle, Wade's Ogre Titan smashed through a building like a wreaking ball

Wade: "SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!"

With one mighty punch (Jacob managed to get off the Stryder in time) smashed the Militia Stryder into the opposite building where it burst into flames.

"Scratch one Stryder" said Wade "Hey Jacob did you get the Pilot?"

"No...you did" said Jacob looking a bit sick

"What?" the Ogre looked down at it's feet "Oh Son Of A Bitch!" yelled Wade as saw his Titan foot was covered in guts and blood

"I ain't cleaning that up" said Jacob

"Hang on Ive got an Idea" said Wade while leaning his Ogre Titan against a wall that can hold it, and pulled a lamppost out of the ground, the Ogre then began to scrape the guts and crushed chunks of flesh that used to resemble a Human out from it's foot with the lamppost.

"What. The Fuck. are you doing." deadpanned Jacob who was looking at the sight.

"Improvising" replied Wade

"Ah...fuck that im leaving" said Jacob as some IMC grunts were laughing there asses off at the scene.

The Militia were now firmly loosing the battle as the IMS Sentinel arrived the deliver more fighters to support the ground troops.

Jacob was leaning against cover, shooting his GA24 at Militia grunts and the occasional Militia Pilot or Specter in the streets, until he heard the sound a woman screaming, diverting his attention to the scream Jacob ran down a separate street until heard a scream coming from inside a house.

Going inside a house he saw a Militia Grunt rapeing a woman and the woman was screaming and crying, Jacob marched in, grabbed the Grunt and snapped his neck a full 180 degrees until his face met his and threw him to the ground.

The young woman curled up an a ball, covered herself, and started crying

"Hey, hey it's ok nobody is going to hurt you" said Jacob taking his helmet off and showing her his face

The young woman looked up, he looked just as old as she was.

"All units we are completely destroying the Militia forces, the battle's almost won" said Blisk over the mic

"You here that?, it's almost over do you have anywhere you can hide?" asked Jacob as he held here hands

The young woman nodded while tears were still streaming down her face.

"Go on go hide, it will all be over soon" said Jacob the young woman suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you" she sniffed

"It's ok, go on" said Jacob as he hugged back and let her go.

While the young woman hid Jacob walked out of the house and noticed how many dead civilians there were when suddenly gun shots got his attention. taking cover behind a wall Jacob looked over and saw Militia grunts executing civilians by the dozens, growling Jacob readied an Arc Grenade.

As the Militia grunts were about to open fire Jacob threw his Arc grenade over the wall, electrifying the majority of the grunts the rest were taken out by a quick burst from Jacob's GA24 rifle.

"All Of You Get Out Of Here Now!" Jacob yelled to the civilians in which they gladly complied.

Jacob eventually found himself behind cover with another IMC pilot as they were taking fire from a Militia. position...the IMC pilot he was with was captain Braken.

"Hey...hey wears your Atlas?" said Jacob

"Over there" said captain Braken motioning his head to a destroyed Atlas while he lit a cigar.

"Damn it...DAMN IT!" yelled Jacob as bullets shot by inches away from his head.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this shit" said Captain Braken.

"Your getting paid?" said Jacob with sarcasm in his voice.

There was then a loud CRACK in the air as both pilots looked up to see and IMC sniper pilot on a balcony in a building taking shots at the Militia position, the occasional scream and the cry from a medic came from the Militia position.

Suddenly a loud stomping could be heard as out of the dust a missive Militia Ogre Titan armed with XO -16 Chaingun came forth.

"OooH Fuck!" said Jacob earning Captain Braken's attention

"Hmm?...Jesus I didn't know the Militia stacked pieces of shit that high" said Captain Braken

The Militia Ogre Titan began to spray the advancing IMC positions with chaingun rounds ripping up anything and everything in sight.

Jacob and Captain Braken use there Jetpacks to get away from the approaching Ogre Titan and got into the buildings, as IMC forces returned fire Jacob got out his Charge rifle and captain Braken his Mag launcher, both pilots fired at the same time trying to stop the massive Militia Ogre Titan from advancing any further.

"We Ain't Doing Enough Damage!" said Jacob over the mic to captain Braken

"Keep firing!" replied Captain Braken, until Wade's Ogre charged into the fight.

"The cavalry has arrived!" said Wade over the Mic

"Shut the fuck up! and take that big fuck down!" ordered captain Braken, Wade immediately obeyed and shot his 40mm Cannon at the Militia Ogre.

The two beasts engaged one another Ogre vs Ogre, 40mm Cannon vs XO-16 Chaingun and both Titan's were taking damage Wade aimed his 40mm Cannon at the Militia Titan's critical spots tying to cause maximum damage but his Ogre itself began to take major damage from the XO-16 shells being fired at him so he brought up his vortex shield that began to absorb rounds, while at the same time Wade let loose his Multi target missiles which were already locked on making the Ogre stumble back, Wade next let loose the already sizable amount of chaingun rounds tearing of chunks of the Militia Ogre's armor, Wade then moved in for the kill and while Jacob and captain Braken were firing there Anti Titan weapons, Wade put away his 40mm Cannon and literally jumped in the air with his Ogre and brought it's fists down upon the damaged Militia Ogre and pulverized it, the Militia Ogre tried fighting back by sending a punch at Wade's Ogre, but not only did Wade block it but he grabbed the arm and tore it off. Wade began beating the Militia Ogre Titan with it's own arm until suddenly it began to light up and a rising noise was heard.

"Oh Shit! It Has Nuclear Ejection! Wade Get Out Of There Now!" Ordered Captain Braken

Wade heard his and tried to run but Ogre Titan's were generally slow, the Militia Titan blew up in a spectacular case of Fire and ash...It engulfed Wade's Ogre...both Jacob and captain Braken watched as the explosion ravaged the nearby buildings...thankfully Wade's Ogre came out of the flames, the cockpit opened and Wade jumped out as Wade's Ogre fell to the floor in a smoldering ruin, Wade put his arms on his hips and kicked his wrecked Ogre.

"Well...Fuck" he said

"Tac 6 to all units, the Militia have been defeated well done" said Blisk over the mic

* * *

**Trost District  
**

Everyone once again were in silence as Jacob finished telling them one of his war stories.

"I trust that is enough evidence for you...now if you don't mind I have a Titan to look after" Jacob got up and left the room, as he walked outside and to the courtyard some of the celebrating soldiers couldn't help but notice him.

"Hey is that the strange soldier?" said one soldier

"Yeah it is...look at him" said another

"Did you see his machine in the battle" said a third soldier

"Yeah it killed loads of Titan's, it's the reason why most of us are still alive" said a forth soldier

Jacob walked up too his Titan which was in off mode and started to climb on it, inspecting it Levi, Hanji and Petra came to see him.

"So...how is it" asked Petra curiously

"Oh it's...OH MOTHER FUCKER!"

"What, whats wrong with it!" said Hanji

"The fuck is this?!" said Jacob as he pulled out a Titan tooth from his Atlas's arm

"How it this even...Actually I don't want to know" muttered Jacob to himself

"Is that a Titan Tooth?!" asked Hanji Excitedly

"Um..."

"It Is! let me have it" said Hanji

"Fine" said Jacob as he tossed down the tooth to Hanji "actually do you guys have any cleaning equipment?"

Levi's eyes and ears perked up as soon as Jacob mentioned the word "cleaning"

"Petra?" said Levi and Petra knew what to get

"Good" said Jacob "I'm going to be here a while"

* * *

**AN/ Finished I really hope you guys licked the battle scene, as well as the rest of the chapter  
**

**Please review, there really helpful **


	11. Clash of the Titans

Attack of the Titans episode 11 Clash of the Titans

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall only this story so please enjoy.

* * *

It had been a full nights worth of cleaning for Jacob as he scrubbed his Atlas down squeaky clean, from the dried Titan blood and rubble but what was surprising was Levi actually volunteering to help Jacob out with the cleaning, to Levi it was his way of thanking Jacob for the help he gave at the battle to retake Trost district, Jacob appreciated the help but most of the time he had to put up with Hanji asking him 101 questions every minute, and then there was Petra...who had stayed reasonably quiet the whole ordeal while Jacob thought she was pretty little thing but he knew that she was slightly intimidated by him...he blamed the Atlas.

"Alright then...done" said Jacob triumphantly as he stood in front of his gleaming Atlas as the sun rose Levi was with him his usual deadpan replaced by a rare interested stare even he hadn't seen anything so clean and shiny before.

"Levi...my my" said Erwin as he came into the courtyard looked at the shiny Atlas "So that's were you've been all night"

Levi went back to his usual deadpan

"We have a plan to take back wall Maria both are you are needed" said Erwin

Levi sighed and Jacob raised an eyebrow before going with Erwin into a room were Hanji and some other dude was, the dude looked at Jacob, stood up and walked over to him then much to Jacob's surprise and dismay started sniffing him, Jacob was about to retaliate when Hanji spoke.

"Oh don't mind Mike he has a habit of sniffing people, don't worry it's just his way of getting to know people" she said as Mike continued to sniff him, to Mike Jacob smelled very strange and unique...in a good way with a smile Mike walked back to his seat and sat down.

"Alright to business, we are going to set up a Logistics base beyond the wall with the help of our new found ally *references to Jacob* and Eren's Titan ability" said Erwin "we'll be doing it in a couple of days and if everything goes to plan it would be the first step to retaking Wall Maria"

"Is it true we'll will be taking some green as grass recruits as our main backup?" asked Mike

"Considering if any sign up yes" replied Erwin

"Jacob...you've seen the colossal Titan but there is another type of Titan out there" said Erwin

"oh?"

"Yes it's called the armored Titan, a beast who's entire body is covered with rock solid armor it busted through Shigonshina district with ease.

"Shigonshina district?"

"The first district to be overrun by the Titans"

"I see"

"Anyway we have reason to believe they might have an accomplice"

Levi, Mike and Hanji started at Erwin with wide eyes

"And how would you know that?" said Levi

"Well, let me explain...

* * *

**Two days later...Colinith district  
**

"Commander it's time" said one scout

"Titan's in the facility have been lured away" said another scout

"Gate opens in thirty seconds" said a third scout

"This Is It! It's Time another step forward! lets show these Titan what exactly what were made of!" said a forth scout followed by a warcry and the gate opened.

"IT'S OFFICIALLY BEGUN THE FIFTY SEVENTH RECON MISSION!, SCOUTS MOVE OUT!" yelled commander Erwin

The Scouts raced out of the gate where Jacob was waiting for them in his Atlas, the Atlas ran with them and many other the scouts felt a scene of power merely being in the Atlas's presence the way it moved and with it's Quad Rocket in hand, the confidence of the scouts went soaring up they felt like they can take on anything.

As the coulomb of scouts raced forwards it wasn't long before Titan's were seen

"We've got a ten meter closing in from the left!" shouted Hanji as the support squad went to work

As the Scout coulomb split into formation The Atlas stayed with Erwin, Hanji and Mike the command squad, when suddenly Jacob's Titan radar indicated a large Titan force moving in from the right.

"Commander" said Jacob from with his Atlas "Im detecting a large hostile force moving in from the right, at this rate you entire right wing might get destroyed, requesting permission to intercept".

"...Granted go" replied Erwin

The Atlas then ran off to the right passing by many scouts that were getting into position, once he reached the right flank he stopped and waited much to the right wing scout confusion, then it happened in a blink of an eye a mass Titan force seemingly appeared from nowhere the majority of the abnormals, the Atlas fired it's Quad Rocket at the approaching Titans hitting a few and making them fall as the scouts were taken completely by surprise.

"Get back into position!" ordered Jacob through his Titan speakers the scouts immanently did so firing off black smoke signal as well.

As Jacob was firing in his Atlas he noticed a Titan charging straight at him in full speed, it was diffidently female judging from it's feminine approach, it's hair, facial features and what appeared to be breasts on it's chest, it was the female Titan.

The Atlas fired a few volley's of Quad Rockets at the female Titan in which it easily dodged as it closed in. In Atlas's chest Jacob realized this Titan had intelligence and a lot of it as he went to fire again he realized he had ran out of ammo for this clip.

Deciding to go for hand to hand combat the Atlas put it's Quad Rocket away and smashed it's fist's together (Pacific Rim style), it then charged at the Female Titan, the two Titan got closer and closer, until the Female Titan sent a crystallized kick at the Atlas, while the Atlas itself blocked it Crystal met Titanium in an loud BANG The Atlas then sent a punch at The Female titan's face, The Female titan easily blocked it and grabbed it's arm and tired to pull the Atlas titan over her but the Atlas didn't even move it only pulled it's arm back pulling the Female titan with it and sent another punch at her, the Female titan once again dodged it and sent several quick strikes at the Atlas all of them hitting it.

While the Female and Atlas Titan's were going at it the right wing scout spotters were fighting the abnormals, but a green smoke signal came form the command squad indicating them to move as they left the abnormals followed them...leaving the Female and the Atlas to go at it.

The Atlas received a kick to the head that made it topple over, the Female Titan quickly took advantage and covered her fists in crystals and five in raining down shot after shot upon the Atlas, the Atlas's shields were already down and now the quick powerful and crystallized punches were beginning to dent the Atlas's armor.

**"Warning we are taking heavy damaged" **said Jeeves "Dammit!" said Jacob as his Atlas tired to defend itself against he Female titan assault however the Atlas did have something the Female titan didn't...and that was...Slaved Warheads...which were already locked on...

With a push of a button four three round bursts of rockets hammered away at the Female titan's face making it back off and hold it's face in pain, the Atlas got back up and ran at the Female titan, the Female titan who was still reeling from the impact of the slaved warheads sent a kick at the Atlas's shin but that had no effect on the Atlas at all and it tackled her to the ground.

Now the Atlas was on top and it send it's hands and the Female titan's throat to try and tear it's throat out the Female Titan tried to stop it but the cold, merciless Titanium hands of the Atlas Titan however the Female titan sent an elbow at the center of the Atlas making a dent it stunned the Atlas quick enough to get one of her legs free and kick it off her.

As the two Titan's got up and faced on another and got into fighting stance, the Female Titan noticed that the coulomb of scout where getting away so the Female titan broke off from the fight and ran towards the scouts, the Atlas ran after her but was to slow to keep up with her.

"Running away are we?...tut tut tut can't have that" said Jacob as he launched move Slaved Warheads at the Female titan's left leg blowing chunks of it clean off and rendering it useless, the Female Titan fell to the floor in frustration and pain it roared at the Atlas.

The Atlas replied with Jacob's laugh booming out from the titan speakers as it walked towards the now immobilized female titan.

"Come now...take you punishing like a true titan" said Jacob when suddenly an Abnormal jumped on the Atlas from Behind and started to bit it, grunting the Atlas threw the Abnormal over it's shoulder and crushed it's head, only to find large numbers of Titan's running at it. The Atlas looked over to the Female who was crawling away.

"Oh so were doing it like that now are we?"..."Fine then I'll play your little game" said Jacob as the Atlas readied itself for the hoard of Titans coming in from all directions "And when I'm done here...I'll be back for you"

* * *

**AN/ So how was that? I hope you guys think I did a good job with the fight between the Atlas and Female Titan's let me know with a review. **

**Oh and what do you guys think of Jacob? (be honest) **

**Peace out**


	12. One pain in the ass to another

Attack of the Titans episode 12 One pain in the ass to another

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall

* * *

The Atlas was just about to get swarmed by Titans, not having enough time to reload it's Quad rocket it raised it's fists in a fighting stance One titan an large fifteen meter was the first attacker and it tried to jump on the Atlas titan, the Atlas Titan itself simply stepped out of the way and swung out it's knee and a sickening SNAP was heard at the Fifteen meter broke it's neck on the Titanium knee, Next there was a seven meter Titan that attacked from behind it clamped on the Atlas and started chewing on the back of it the Atlas tried to throw the seven meter off of it but the seven meter just clung on then a five meter Titan attacked from the right the atlas saw this and sent a heymaker at the five meter making it fly back take out two more titan's with it after that a six meter grabbed one of the Atlas's legs and tried to tear it off the Atlas was about to punch it off when a fourteen meter attacked it from the left. The Atlas was now getting swarmed and overwhelmed by Titan's the Atlas fell to all floors as more and more Titans bundled on it and were starting to chew the armor off.

**"Caution Excessive damage being taken" **said Jeeves

"Shit Shit Shit!" said Jacob as his Titan's health was slowly degrading "Only one thing for it"

A high humming sound was heard before the Atlas began to light up

**"Damage core Activated" **said Jeeves

The next things the Titan's knew they were thrown away from the Atlas like rag dolls...because they had been.

The Atlas was now in damage core mode which meant it's attack were much more powerful, and as the Titan's found out The Atlas started swinging each attack was powerful enough to crush flesh and completely shatter bone, The Atlas laid down multiple punches on the fourteen meter Titan reducing it's head and neck to mere mush, the Atlas then sent a kick...yep the Atlas kicked a Titan through the stomach, the Titan went flying back into a nearby lone building, the seven meter from before then tried to jump back onto the Atlas's back, but this time the Atlas was ready and with one arm caught the seven meter Titan by the throat and with a powerful squeeze crushed it...making the seven meter go limp, after that a ten meter Titan came running at the Atlas from the left the Atlas ducked it's left body down and heaved it up when the ten meter was close enough the result was the ten meter titan getting flipped onto it's back and finished off with and large titanium foot to the head and neck.

The Atlas then saw multiple Titan running at it again

"Dammit. This is gonna take a while" said Jacob

* * *

The Female Titan was firmly running again as she was passing through some abandoned buildings, when a soldiers zipped passed her and more soldiers were surrounding her.

"Dammit! I'm right in front of you! look down you monster!" said the head soldier

The female Titan heard him and looked down and the head soldier fired a black smoke signal right at her face she dodged the smock signal and changed her position slightly.

"Now!" yelled the head soldier and three more soldiers attacked her

_"We got you now, your clever but I'd like to see you defend all three weakspots at once!" _"Cut the Achilles heel!, the spinal cored!, Whatever brings the bitch to her knees! ATTACK!" yelled the head soldier.

"For the soldiers you killed!" yelled one soldier

"Were gonna make sure this hurts!" yelled another soldier

The Female titan grabbed one soldiers wire and jumped much the the soldiers shock, she crushed one soldier under her foot, and smashed another one into a building.

she then stared at the soldier who's wire she grabbed and was just hanging there in fear

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled

The head soldier then saw the female Titan swing his mangled body on his own wire before galloping off in shock and fear.

"I have to warm the others! she cant take any of the others by surprise! the entire platoon will be decimated!" said the head soldier but he then heard loud stomping and moaned in fear as he saw the female Titan coming right at him...

But just as she was about to swat him like a fly a set of Quad Rockets hit her on the back making her stumble and wince in pain, as the Quad Rockets roasted her skin she turned around she saw the Atlas with evaporating Titan blood on it while reloading it's Quad Rocket as it approached her.

"I love the smell of burning Titan in the morning" said Jacob as the Atlas put away it's Quad Rocket and raised it's arms in a fighting stance "Now lets finish what we started"

The female Titan growled and glared at the Atlas as it got closer to her before putting up her fighting stance, this time it was the Atlas that attacked first by sending a punch at the female Titan's face she dodged it and sent a kick at the Atlas's side and it hit, this time making the Atlas stumble a little the Female titan then took advantage by sending another kick at the Atlas's head (or where it's single eye would be) but the time reacting quickly the Atlas grabbed the foot and held it under it's left arm and brought it's right elbow down upon the Female Titan's exposed knee cap snapping it completely as Titanium remorselessly broke bone.

The Female Titan Screamed in agony as it fell to the floor grabbing it's broken leg as it did so and the Atlas stood over her, it's bright blue "eye" looking at her almost accusingly.

"I'm disappointed" said Jacob. The chest of the Atlas opened with a hissing sound an the Atlas held out it's left arm and opened it's palm out came Jacob as he walked along the arm of the Atlas and onto the palm he stood there as the female Titan snapped the bone of her leg back into place but she couldn't use it, the bones hand to heal first.

Jacob took off his helmet exposing his white as snow hair and sparkling green eyes as he looked at the female Titan, and the Female Titan looked back at him there eyes immediately meet, the female Titan's eyes were filled with pain, and hate while Jacob's were filled with curiosity and slight amusement.

"Now if what Erwin said to me was true..." said Jacob as he looked at the female Titan's neck before putting his helmet back on and getting back in his Atlas. The Atlas then got out it's Quad rocket and fired at the Female Titan's shoulders trying to blow off the arms.

Unknown to him a cloaked figure on horse back was rushing towards the fight...

*KABANG KABANG KABANG* the Atlas fired it's Quad rocket over and over at the Female Titan's shoulders but the Female Titan used her crystal ability to protect her shoulder but it was doing a good job doing it, so the Atlas titan aimed for her head and fired a round of Quad Rockets she dodged the attack and used her body as a springboard he with her good leg kicked the Atlas in chest making a dent and causing it to fall down.

The Female Titan then stood up but her leg was barley able to work it was getting better thanks to her Titan regenerative ability, she then began to limp backwards with her hands in a fighting stance.

"Stubborn bitch" said Jacob as the Atlas got up but suddenly yellow lightning came out of nowhere the Atlas looked behind it...and saw some kind of armored beast filled to the brim with armor it had white hair and was extremely muscled.

It was the Armored Titan...

And it had the Atlas in it's sights...

"Aw shit"

* * *

**AN/ Sorry if this chapter is a bit smaller than the others**

**So yeah the Female Titan got her ass handed to her...but here come's the Armored Titan...What's going to happen next? **

**Review are a writers will to keep going, so please give a review**

**peace out **


	13. Face to face

Attack of the Titan's Episode 13 Face to Face

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

**Assault on the Sentinel **

**"Damage assessment complete, flagship IMS Sentinel damage report during the battle in Angel city the Sentinel took major damage from Militia fighter craft the amped stabilizer was rendered inoperative, vice admiral I recommend three days in repairs." **said Spyglass

"There was a purpose to there sacrifice..." said Vice admiral Graves

"What, to show how desperate they are?" replied Blisk

"They were a few weeks ago I'd accept that but with MacAllan calling the shots, I think he wants to move the Sentinel out of his way...you got to see the whole board Blisk". said Vice admiral Graves.

**"The nearest drydock capable of holding the Sentinel is on outpost 207" **said Spyglass

"Spyglass divert the destroyer to cover the sentinel position until repairs are complete" ordered Vice admiral Graves "Activate all orbital cannons on the deck and deploy pilots to the outposts just in case".

"Damn I didn't Join the IMC just to play guard duty all day" said Wade with boredom in his voice

"Don't you be going jinxing our janx Wade...in fact unjinx it, unjinx our janx right now" said Jacob

"why?...not like anything bad's gonna happen" replied Wade

"There's a Militia ship coming into our airspace sir!" yelled a IMC Grunt

"Dammit Wade! I told you!" yelled Jacob

"Geez you two are like children, always bickering at one another" said Emily a new pilot they befriended.

"Oh OH YEAH! your the one to talk, you like to fuck about with the grunts" Wade retorted

"Don't you fucking get like that with me Wade! or I'll shove so much cotton wool down your throat that it will come out of your ass like a tail on a playboy bunny" Emily threatened

"Nanananana Emily it's you that should be in playboy, especially with an ass like yours" said Wade

Emily blushed while Jacob was praising Wade.

"All three of you shut the fuck up and get ready to deploy!" said Captian Braken

"The Militia has never been desperate enough to attack us here...so they want to get rid of the Sentinel that bad eh?" said Blisk

"Doesn't matter were ready for them Spyglass get our pilots to the outposts" ordered Vice admiral Graves

**"Jumping in now Vice Admiral" **said Spyglass

Jacob, Wade, Emily and captain Braken along with two other pilots readied to deploy, as Spyglass walked between them looking both mechanical and majestic as ever.

"Blisk charge the cannons" said Vice admiral Graves

The cannon started to light up "There's the target firing now" said Blisk

As Jacob and the others deployed the cannon fired a brilliant beam of energy at the Militia ship snapping it in half like a twig...

"...Sir that ship it had no life signs no shields..." said Blisk

"Of coarse it's a decoy!" said Vice admiral Graves realizing his error

"The Militia just landed on outpost two ten!" said one IMC grunt

"Outpost one nine seven here were under attack!" said another IMC grunt

"Sir if they control the cannon array, the Sentinel's got no chance" said Blisk

"Pilots this will be a battle of attrition clear the outposts of all Militia forces" said Vice admiral Graves

"You heard the guy lets move!" yelled Captain Braken

Jacob used his jetpack and went into a building he smashed through the window and startled a few IMC grunt as well, Jacob ran down the corridor of the building as grunt rushed around grabbing and loading weaponry, securing electronics and following Jacob the Pilot into battle, as gunfire came form outside.

Jacob then stopped outside one room and leaned up to the left of it's door, as the grunts followed him he signaled for them to mount up on the door as they did so he got out an arc grenade, he could here voices coming from the room that they were about to storm, a grunt Sargent kicked down the door and Jacob threw in the Arc grenade.

A moment later there was a loud *FFUUUUZZZZZ* as the Arc grenade went off electrifying a few Militia grunts that were inside Jacob and the IMC grunts then stormed the room only to find that there were more Militia forces in there than they thought, needless to say a firefight immediately broke out in the room which appeared to be a computer room because of all the tech which was lying about.

Jacob quickly brought out his RE-45 auto pistol since it was better for close quarter combat and took cover he fired at the Militia killing a few grunts he then charged forward still firing as he pulled out his knife and with a lunge stabbed a Grunt through the head he then used his RE-45 Auto pistol to shoot a charging Militia grunt in the face, but then another Militia grunt seemingly came out of nowhere and kicked Jacob's RE-45 Auto pistol out of his hands the Militia grunt then swung a punch at Jacob's jaw in which Jacob easily ducked under and reappeared behind the Militia grunt and easily snapped his neck.

IMC specters suddenly burst in from the other side of the room the killing machines that outflanked the Militia grunts quickly slaughtered them, Jacob quickly picked up his RE-45 pistol and ran out of the room he went into what appeared to be a warehouse where unfortunately he ran into a large group of Militia grunts being led by a female Militia Pilot.

"There IMC Pilot Get Him!" yelled a Militia grunt and Jacob had to quickly rake cover behind a container to avoid getting shot up from the bullets being fired at him, Jacob pulled the pin on another Arc grenade and threw at at the Militia Grunts he could here a few screams as it went off he them blindfired with his RE-45 pistol, suddenly a frag grenade was thrown next to him Jacob dived out of the way as it went off unfortunately his right leg did get some shrapnel and Jacob quickly figured that out when he tried to get up a sharp pain entered his leg, but he got up anyway Jacob got out his GA24 Rifle and waited for Militia targets to enter his sights but all he saw were Triple Threat grenades seemingly come out of nowhere and where exploding all around Militia Grunts got blown to pieces or blown away Jacob reloaded his RE-45 Pistol when...

*WHACK* A female Militia Pilot came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground Jacob then saw the female Militia Pilot about to finish him with her SMART pistol Jacob quickly kicked the pistol away from her hands and fired his GA24 rifle at her the female Militia pilot quickly dodged the shots with such speed that it was almost inhuman Jacob stopped firing and pulled out his knife, but as if the female Militia pilot was reading his mind she jumped on him Jacob caught her knife which was dangerously close to to throat but the female Militia pilot was stronger than she looked and her knife came inches closer to his throat, despite his strength Jacob wrapped his legs around her neck and pulled her back.

Jacob grabbed his knife and was ready to stab the female Militia Pilot in the gut but the female Militia Pilot slipped out of his hold and as Jacob got up to he feet she sent a jumpkick and his face, Jacob blocked it and sent his hand at the female Militia pilots leg to try and snap the bone, but The female Militia Pilot simply rolled out of the way and tried to trip Jacob up but Jacob was unfazed and grabbed her and tried to force her back but she used his own weight against him and flipped him over.

The female Militia pilot stood there with making a sound as Jacob got back up onto his feet, Jacob was still dazed from what just happened.

"Your on the wrong the wrong side kid" said the female Militia pilot as she stood there.

"Fuck you bitch" replied Jacob as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Do you know what the IMC has done in the frontier?" asks the female Militia Pilot as she rushed him Jacob tried to defend himself but at the last moment the female Militia pilot changed her attack and booted Jacob in the stomach winding him but Jacob lashed out and hit the female Militia pilot in the face making her stumble back Jacob then sent a spinning kick at her in which she dodged and tripped Jacob up.

"A lot of them, too many to count" said the female Militia Pilot

"And as if the Militia hasn't killed any" Jacob grunted as he got up

"A lot fewer than the IMC that's for sure" replied the Female Militia Pilot

"Dogshit! you Militia terrorists kill and rape civilians! Ive seen it!"

Jacob got his RE-45 auto pistol and shot at the female Militia Pilot, but she moved like lightning and kicked his pistol out of his hand and sent a reverse side kick at him Jacob dogged the kick and reappeared behind her. Jacob then grabbed her by neck and tried to snap it but she threw him over her soldier grabbed her knife and tried stabbing Jacob's throat expect Jacob recovered instantly and sent another punch at the female Militia pilots face and swung his legs around tripping her up he grabbed her knife and lept on her, but she then wrapped her legs around his neck and after almost choking the like out of him let go and stood over him.

"And now you'll die on the wrong side" she said as he pulled out her B3 Wingman

*Bang bang bang!* the female Militia pilot fell down dead

Jacob coughed and sneezed as he breath more air into his lungs as he looked up he saw a man with IMC CQB armor on him and was holding a SMART pistol.

"You ok there buddy?" said the pilot with a stoic look on his face.

"Ugh I'm fine" replied Jacob as he got up, the man smiled.

"Good man. Names Leftenant Montes you?".

"Lance corporal Jacob...I'm going to call in my Titan" he said as explosions was heard from outside.

"Spyglass requesting Titanfall on my position over" said Jacob

**"Command Authenticated, standby for Titanfall" **said spyglass

Moments later Jacobs Atlas Titan came raining down from the sky it landed with an almighty crash It had clan shiny white and blue armor, had the Hell Divers insignia on it and it was armed with a Quad rocket. Jacob climbed inside the Titan while Montes climbed up top.

They also saw the IMS Sentinel take a hit from the large anti ship ground cannon.

**"Welcome Pilot transferring control" **said Jeeves

Jacob's Atlas saw Emily's Stryder Titan engaging an Militia Atlas the Stryder peppered the Atlas with Triple Threat grenades, the Militia Atlas dashed out of the way and fired it's plasma railgun at the Stryder. The Stryder dashed out of each shot until the Militia Atlas inevitably ran out of Ammo for it's plasma railgun the Stryder then dashed forwards firing more Triple Threat grenades, the Militia caught the majority of them with a Vortex shield and fired four rounds of slaved warheads while flinging the captured Triple Threat grenades back.

The Stryder class Titan was not built for intense combat of any kind it was only built for speed, agility and hit and run so needles to say the slaved warheads and Triple Threat grenades did do some damage to the Stryder while an Atlas and Ogre could shrug them off.

The Militia Atlas then tried at punch the Stryder at close range but the Stryder dashed back while reloading it's Triple Threat, when suddenly Quad Rockets came out of nowhere and started to hit the Militia Atlas making it stumble, in came Jacob's Atlas running in and firing from the hip, the Militia Atlas brought up it's vortex shield to try and catch the Quad Rockets but it then found itself under attack from the side by Emily's Stryder Titan with it's Triple threat Grenades.

The Militia Atlas dashed back to get some room and space then reloaded it's Plasma railgun, as Emily's Stryder came under attack and hand to deal with Militia grunts with Archer heavy rocket launchers Jacob's Atlas shot at the Militia Atlas with several more rounds of Quad Rockets and a fired it's slaves warheads while it reloaded, The Militia Atlas was now heavily damaged and Jacob knew this with a dash Jacob's Atlas punched through the Militia Atlas front armor and pulled the Militia pilot out he then thew the Militia pilot threw a wall.

Jacob then saw Emiliy's Stryder titan get hit with multiple rocket shots, he just saw Emily bail out just on time as well as the IMS Sentinel take another hit from the anti ship ground cannon.

"I'll deal with those grunts, you focus on where you needed!" said Montes on top of the Atlas and with that he jumped off and and used his jetpack to create some distance, and immediately dropped five Militia grunts with his SMART pistol Jacob then spotted two more Militia Titan's both Atlas's engaging a IMC Ogre Titan and overwhelming it.

Clicking the open bottom on his Atlas Jacob came out of his Titan and sat down into his Atlas's hand which then proceeded to throw Jacob high into the air at one of the Militia Atlas's Jacob must of at least reached fourteen meters high he landed on one of the Militia Atlas's and tore off and shot into the circuitry with his GA24 rifle, the IMC Ogre titled over and exploded in a fire ball the other Militia Titan turned to face the Titan that Jacob was on...and it was armed with an XO-16 chaingun...the perfect pilot killing weapon.

"Oh shit" said Jacob he put an Arc Grenade into the circuitry of the Militia titan he was on which made it shudder and gave the Militia pilot inside a "shocking surprise" **(AN/giggity giggity;))** and lept off as the Militia Atlas armed with an XO-16 chaingun Jacob's Atlas opened fire with a burst of Quad Rockets and slaved warheads making it stumble back. Jacob ran and entered his Atlas as the Militia Titan were busy recovering and went on the attack. He shot one one Militia Atlas (the one he electrocuted with that Arc grenade) armed with a 40mm cannon with his Quad rocket making it back up a little before putting up a particle wall rendering Jacob's Quad rockets useless, so Jacob's Atlas charged forward it was the best way to dealing with a Titan armed with a particle wall, well that and outflanking it.

Jacob's Atlas sent a punch at the Militia Atlas which it blocked and stated to fire it's 40mm cannon at close range causing some damage and taking Jacob's shields down rapidly the other Militia Titan started to fire at Jacob as well, Emily was standing on top of a building and starting to fire her Mag launcher at one Militia Atlas while Wade was wall hanging on some rocks and firing his Sidewinder at the other Militia Atlas.

Jacob's Atlas went reeling back from a punch given to him by a Militia Atlas, he quickly brought up his Vortex shield to block incoming fire before throwing it right back at an Militia Atlas causing a few dent but then his Titan got hit by a both a cluster missile and a rocket salvo breaking through his shields and causing heavy damage .

**"Caution seek cover or eject" **said Jeeves

Grunting Jacob fired more slaved warheads at his opponents who ever blocked them of deflected then, just then Captain Braken came out of nowhere and landed on one of the Titans and started to shoot at it's circuitry's with his R101-c carbine while one Militia Titan was busy with captain Braken trying to shrug him off Jacob had managed to turn the tide with the other, the Militia Atlas charged forward to finish Jacob's Atlas with a powerful punch but Jacob's Atlas dodged the attack and sent a punch at the Militia Atlas front and hit it, however the Militia Atlas swung it's 40mm cannon like a club knocking chunks of the already heavily damaged armor of Jacob's Atlas off, Jacob swung more and more punches at the Militia Atlas to try and gain an advantage but that was put to shambles when the Militia Atlas sent a punch that took off the entire front end of Jacob's Atlas exposing Jacob to the world.

The Militia then tried to Grab Jacob but Jacob quickly unstrapped and jumped out of his wreaked Atlas before the Militia Atlas could grab him and landed of the front end of the Militia Atlas itself, Jacob put up his middle finger at the eye of the Militia Atlas at the Militia pilot inside and climbed over and stated to fire at the already damaged circuitry's.

There was a fireball behind him as captain Braken took care of one of the Militia Titans and the pilot for the Titan Jacob was on quickly ejected Jacob saw where the Pilot landed and went off after him.

He found the Militia pilot engaging Montes in hand to hand combat Montes rushed forward with his knife and the Militia pilot dodged but Montes used his own momentum to his advantage and flipped his knife over in his hands in such a style that Jacob had never seen before and brought it down upon and into the Militia pilots head making him go limp.

"Damn...You need to teach me how to fight like that" said Jacob

Montes did a half smile "Maybe I will"

**"Vice Admiral the Militia have taken the Outposts" **said Spyglass

"The Sentinel can't survive another shot sir!" said Blisk

"All Hand's Get To The Lifeboats! GO!" yelled Vice Admiral

After one last shot by the anti ship ground cannons the Sentinel split in half

"Sir do you read me!" said Blisk

"Copy that I'm clear" relied Vice Admiral Graves

**"Vice Admiral Graves the Sentinel is lost" **said Spyglass

"Spyglass, direct command personnel to IMC Colossus raise her designation as flagship of the fleet" said Vice Admiral graves

**"Yes sir" **came Spyglass's robotic reply

"Chart a coarse for installation designate "Boneyard" ordered Vice Admiral Graves

**"Boneyard location is classified sir" **said Spyglass

"Override on my designation. Macallen's man Barker knows the way, were gonna beat them there.

* * *

Once the Militia had left Outpost 207 leaving only destruction in it's wake Jacob and Emily saw captain Braken siting on a rock

"So what do we do sir?" said Emily as captain Braken had just lit a cigar

"The Militia really did do a number on us this time" said captain Braken. Emily's look softened

"But it doesn't matter those were acceptable losses" captain Braken continued Emily glared at the captain who was smoking his cigar

"It's war...shit like this happens all the time" said captain Braken as he walked off, Emily was about to go after him but was stopped by Jacob.

"Leave him, with captain Braken he has seen fucked up things like this all his life it's got to a point where everything just seems like shit to him, it's a condition...I believe it's called *ahem* "being a Cynical Asshole...there is no known cure and everyone and everything just seems shitty to him...

"Really...?" replied Emily

"Yup, but that doesn't matter come on, were going to Boneyard"

* * *

**Present day  
**

Jacob saw the Armored Titan walked towards him in a very badass and deliberate way it was clearly an intimidation technique the Armored Titan let out a roar as well.

"Well this is a kick in the balls" said Jacob

The Atlas got out it's Quad Rocket as the Armored Titan charged those it was fast it was also flat footed not giving it much agility. the Atlas Titan fired it's Quad rocket at the Armored Titan the Quad Rockets casing a dent in it's armor each time it hits.

Just as the Armored Titan was about to hit the Atlas, the Atlas dashed to the right easily avoiding the punch, the Atlas aimed it's Quad rocket for the head of the Armored Titan for maximum impact each time it fired it would cause more damage to the head of the Armored Titan, each time the armored Titan charged the Atlas would dash to the right or left. One punch from the Armored Titan on the already damaged Atlas would be game over for Jacob.

Dodging another attack the Atlas fired it's Quad rocket at the Armored Titan's leg making it fall to one knee the Atlas then put away it's Quad Rocket and jumped onto the Armored Titan and used one arm and grab bit around it's neck and the other to punch the back of the neck, judging what he had learned from Titan physiology he new that the person that would be controlling this titan.

The Armored Titan suddenly grabbed the Atlas and threw it over it's shoulder the Atlas hit the ground with a mighty *CRASH* the Armored Titan then sent a punch at the Atlas to crush it, the Atlas grabbed the armored fist with both hands trying not to get crushed, the Atlas then launched more Slaved Warheads at the Armored Titan eyes, with it's eyes taken out the Armored Titan prepared another punch but the Atlas got out of the way just in time.

However immediately after a hand grabbed the Atlas's shoulder and turned towards her, it was the female Titan and her leg was fully healed, with a fist made out of crystal she smashed the Atlas hard in the center making away the "eye" of the Atlas fly off once again exposing Jacob to the world, the Atlas flew through the air and went into the ground hard, the Atlas got up but it's health was critical...Jacob looked at the Female Titan she had a murderous smile on her face and she charged forward and was about to tear Jacob out of the cockpit.

**"Eject, eject, eject"** warned Jeeves and the Atlas's health turned striped and red.

With the pull of his handle Jacob launched himself into the air as the Atlas exploded on the Female Titan causing some burn damage.

When Jacob landed on the ground he activated his cloak...well tried only for it to not work then he remembered it got broken by that blond female local that attacked him...

*BANG BANG* Jacob then felt the ground shake under him he also felt warm air come down upon him looking up...he saw both the Armored Titan and the Female Titan looking down on him.

"Fuck my life..." said Jacob

Suddenly explosions and fire hit the Armored and female Titan as IMC gunships came out of nowhere and stated of him on the Titans the Female Titan tried to crush Jacob but he activated his jetpack and sped out of the way, over and over again both Titans tried to crush him despite the near overwhelming firepower being brought to them by the IMC gunships, but Jacob was fast and agile with his jetpack and his almost inhuman speed thanks to his pilot training was able to avoid getting hit...for a brief while.

But the inevitable happened when the female Titan swiped him like a fly and Jacob went into an abandoned barn, but by then the firepower being fired upon them was too mush even for the Armored Titan, they fell back being chased after by the IMC gunships.

"Jacob you hearing me?" said Blick over the Mic

"Ugh" groaned Jacob as he body ached luckily for him he landed in a large amount of hey.

"...Still got my arms, still got my legs, still got a head...amen halleluiah and peanut butter..."

* * *

**AN/Done! this chapter took the mike to complete, but it's done and of coarse reviews are recommended.  
**

**Golden sheath out and peace out.**


	14. Titan's Titan's evreywhere

Attack of the Titan's episode fourteen Titan's...Titan's everywhere

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

**AN/ Hey guys for those who don't know already I've started a legit Titanfall story called :Titanfall the losing side, fell free to check it out. **

* * *

"Jacob?...Jacob! do you copy" said Blisk

"Ugh...I'm up I'm up, I'm fucked up but up" replied Jacob over the mic as he got rid of the hay he was covered with "Thank's for the support with the gunships tell those flyboy's I owe them a drink" Jacob also replied.

"No time for that Albino the Militia are coming and we need every person that can hold a gun" said Blisk as a Goblin dropship went into position over Jacob

_"FUCK! I hate that nickname! _wha?! The Militia?...I thought we gave them a knock out punch at Caltec"

"We'd knew that they will bounce back eventually, while they got all that momentum with them" said Blisk

"Well I'm sorry sir I'm actually on a mission with local's at the moment how much time can you give me?"

"...You got two hours top's then were coming to get you without question" said Blisk

"Copy that sir, and I need a new Titan too got any to spare"

"Yeah yeah...hang on...there you go It's coming in now you got two hours Blisk out"

A minute later Jacob saw a shiny knew Atlas hurtling down to the ground It landed with a massive CRASH It was armed with another Quad rocket, had Slaved Warheads and a vortex shield it was as if Jacob had never lost his Titan in the first place. Jacob climbed in and used his long range Titan scanners to find out were the main force of local soldiers had gone, once he found them the new Atlas Titan ran forward catching up to them.

The Atlas eventually came across a large forest he went in through the main entrance with the lack of vegetation, the scanners in his Titan indicated that there were locals in the trees, soon enough it became very shady very quickly as he was surrounded by trees...big fucking trees...the biggest tree's Jacob seen in his life.

* * *

Erwin Pov

We had set up a position within the forest and were setting up the huts we had enough gas and supplies to last a few weeks this was Humanity's first outside logistics base being built outside the walls and with the help of our "new friend" would be the first step to taking back wall Maria.

"Sir the first few huts are constructed and ready to go" said a soldier

"Well done" I replied

"Erwin to be completely honest I didn't think even you would be crazy enough to try this strategy" said Mike walking up to me

"Don't you know me at all Mike?" I replied smiling

"Coarse I do I should of never questioned you instincts" said Mike

"Erwin..." I looked around to see Levi coming towards me

"Yes Levi?"

"Our "guest" hasn't shown up yet"

"He will, if what they said at Trost were true he'll be on his way by now" I replied

"Hmph"

"Commander! We've got something something coming up from behind us!" shouted a soldier

"Is it a Titan!" I yelled back

"No! it's *gasp* it's that mechanical Titan coming in!"

"Speak of the devil"

The Atlas Titan appeared from behind the tree's the ground started to shake slightly as it ran closer and slowed down Jacob stepped out of the Titan's chest, it followed Jacob as he was greeted by Erwin, Levi, Mike and a few other soldiers.

"Commander Erwin your plan worked I ran into your enemy's accomplice and chased her away, good job" said Jacob

"Her?" I replied

"Yeah the Titan I ran into was a female"

"...Interesting"

"Yeah...and I ran into your armored as well"

Everything suddenly went silent.

"Y..You ran into the Armored Titan" said a soldier hesitantly

"Yeah but I chased them away so they won't be problem anytime soon

Silence echoed through out the position as the scout soldiers processed what they had heard...there new ally in his advanced mechanical Titan just fought the Armored and it's accomplice and chased them away... defeated them and chased them away.

"Holy shit" said one soldier

"What the hell have you stopped for get back to work!" said a Scout officer that snapped the scouts back into reality and they returned to there jobs of setting up there camp in the trees.

"Commander Erwin do you want Me and my Titan can assist you in your work" said Jacob

I smiled

"Thank you Jacob that would be very much appreciated" I replied

The next two hours where spent on construction Jacob and his Atlas worked independently to set up the scouts forward operating base, the first ever of it's kind in Titan territory.

"Hey Jacob?" said Eren

Jacob looked up to see Eren, and a few other scouts looking at him as he set down more planks of wood

"What is it Eren?"

"Is it true your from another planet different to ours?" he asked with hope in his voice and there were hope in the other scouts eyes.

"Yes it's true" Jacob simply replied

"I Knew it!" said one scout

"Told you!" said one scout to another.

"With you on our side the Titan's are finished!" said Eren with glee in his vice as he raised his fist into the air, underneath his helmet Jacob raised an eyebrow.

_"I'm here to help you with your war kid, not win it for you"_ he thought.

"So what's it like...?"

"Hmm?..." Jacob turned around to the new voice it was Petra with curiosity in her voice and was showing on her pretty face.

"I said what is the planet you came from like?" she repeated herself

Jacob thought about it then answered with one simply word

"Cold"

"What?"

"It was cold were I came from...a planet called New Antarctica"

"New Antarctica?...that's a stupid name to call a world" said Eren

"Hey I don't make the names" replied Jacob going back to work as did most of the scouts

"We should name our world" said Petra

"Can if you want" said Jacob nailing some nails into a plank of wood

"What other worlds do you own?" asked Eren unknown to Jacob Eren's face was beginning to light up with glee.

"Well there's Horizon, Europa, New Alexandria, Mars, Nikos and Earth to name a few" said Jacob

"So you live among the stars!" said Eren his voice was a lot closer than before looking up Jacob saw Eren face right next to his face, the boy's face was filled with excitement and happiness.

"Yes...what's it to you boy" said Jacob

"That means once we've killed off all the Titan's we can expand and colonize our world! and move to others like you people did! and have power like you! an.."

"Whoa easy there kid" said Jacob "On step at a time" calming Eren down.

"So...you fought the Armored Titan" said Eren his voice becoming more serious

"Yes along with a female Titan which had a Human controller and a crap ton of other Titan's too"

"If I was only there with you, Id be slaughtering them be your side" said Eren

Underneath his helmet Jacob smiled he got up walked to Eren and put an arm over his shoulder

"You sure about that kid there were Titan's...Titan's everywhere" said Jacob bringing his hand into the air.

"Oh Eren" said Petra "Come on let's go were needed somewhere else"

Once Jacob was done with his job around about twenty minutes later he went to see his Atlas but he saw was Petra standing on the top of his Atlas, Eren trying to climb up his Atlas and failing at it, Oulo hanging onto one of the Atlas's legs and Levi, Gunther and Eld were talking in front of it, and Hanji was trying to find a way inside it.

Jacob hoped down to the ground and approached Levi

"Jacob..." Eld bowed his head respectively

"Everything's all done up there" said Jacob and Levi nodded his head in reply.

Meanwhile with Erwin...

_"Look's like it's all done...the huts the gas storage and the bladesmith done but I have to wonder will this base the fist Humanity has built against the Titan's last? will it last long enough for us to take back wall Maria or will to fall in a few days, we've got enough supplies for a few weeks but going back to the wall's getting more gas and supply's and coming back is going to take up time and resources, and most possibly lives too...still..."_

"Commander" yelled Mike getting Commander Erwin's attention

"What is it?" Erwin replied

"They're coming..."

"From which direction?"

"From every direction dozens of them"

The ground started to rumble as a Titan hoard came into the forest

"All squads prepare for Combat! battle formation!" Yelled Erwin Scouts rushed about, got into position and readied there anti titan blades while the Atlas picked Jacob up and placed him inside it's titanium chest.

The ground began to shake as a mass Titan hoard came closer soon enough the titan were baring down upon the forward scout base.

"Decoy squad engage!" yelled Erwin and the scout Decoy squad let lose and split up travailing in all directions they managed to distract some of the Titan's and made them spread out making them easier to kill.

"ALL SQUADS ENGAGE! PROTECT THE FORWARD BASE"! Erwin shouted at the top of his voice the moments that came were pure chaos and pandemonium the Levi squad were cutting down Titan's left right and center even Eren managed to get a kill or two before getting told off by Gunther telling him too hang back The Atlas fired it's Quad Rockets rapidly at the approaching Titan's knocking a few of them down but not killing them the Atlas then fired it's Slaved Warheads at another Titan's legs but the Titan were relentless Jacob must of knocked down ten Titan's but for each one he knocks down three takes it's place and they were closing in fast.

Readying itself The Atlas put away it's Quad Rocket and got into a fighting stance.

**"Activating Damage Core" **said Jeeves and the Atlas lit up and charged, it swung a punch at a ten meter Titan which turned it's skull inside out splatting the Atlas with Titan blood it then swung a elbow at another Titan's jaw which smashed it out of it's mouth the Titan cried in agony but the Atlas didn't stop there it then grabbed the Titan by it's head and smacked it's head to the ground it's brains went all over the place, an eight meter abnormal suddenly charged at the Atlas from the left it's lone tongue dripping saliva to the ground below and it had a shit eating grin on it's face, it jumped onto the Atlas and was covering it with drool as it tried to bite through the armor the Atlas with one arm grabbed the abnormal by it's hair and pulled it back and with the other grabbed the abnormal's tongue and ripped it out.

The abnormal backed off as it held it's mouth which had blood gushing out of it the Atlas however didn't and charged and punched the Abnormal so hard that it sent it's head and spinal column still attached high into the air while the body hit a tree.

The Atlas looked up to see how the scouts were doing fighting the Titans Jacob saw one scout get caught and bitten into by a Titan he saw how the Titan bit the scout that was still kicking and screaming in half underneath his helmet Jacob winced he could see the scouts entrails being pulled out and blood went all over the place, growling the Atlas got out it's Quad Rocket and fired at the Titan that ate the scout blasting it's brains all over the place but not killing it, so when it fell to the ground the Atlas ran over to it using it's Quad Rocket as a baseball bat knocking away a five and four meter Titan, when the Atlas reached the Titan that killed the scout it grabbed the back of the Titan's neck and ripped it out.

The Atlas then started to see the Levi squad impressively mowing down Titans especially Levi himself who became a human ball of blades as he soared through Titan nape like he was magnetic to them, the Atlas paid for it's laps in concentration when a large fifteen meter Titan tackled the Atlas into a tree the sheer force of the tackle made a few dents in the Atlas's armor the Atlas tried to throw the Titan off of it but the Titan bit into the Atlas on it's eye, the Atlas kneed the Titan in the stomach which stunned it slightly, but slightly was enough the Atlas sent an uppercut immediately flooring the Titan the Atlas then stomped on it's head reducing it to a bloody mess.

Suddenly the Atlas was pounced on by three Titan's at once two were twelve meters and the other was thirteen meters they immediately bit down on the Atlas's armor making more dents but just as the Atlas was about to fight back captain Levi came soaring in and sliced the Titan's naps cleanly and elegantly.

"My thanks captain" said Jacob through his Titan speakers as the Atlas got out his Quad Rocket and reloaded it the battle was over now the dead and dying law all around blood both Human and Titan were on the tree's bit's of limbs and guts were on the ground, even for Jacob this was hard to look at...It reminded him to much of Boneyard.

"Jacob this is Blisk your two hours are up were coming to get you" said Blisk through the mic

"...Rodger that"

* * *

**AN/Like I said before I've just made a new story called :Titanfall the losing side I've only just started it but I'm hoping you guys can go check it out and give it the same chance you gave this story.  
**

**Oh and did any of you recognized the meme? ;D**

**Peace out **


	15. Marked for capture

Attack of The Titans Episode 15 Marked for capture

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall only this story so please enjoy.

* * *

**Boneyard/ Here be Dragons **

"Attention all personnel this is the six we are approaching the first to 26 jumping points to tower station zulu, you have all been given code black five clearance for this operation. Understand tour going to a hostile planet it will try to kill you...The dog whistle tower at this site has not functioned for 20 years, so you will be exposed to the wildlife out there, when you make planetfall you will encounter flayers with beaks powerful enough to tear through nine inch armored plating, you will see creatures so massive that there very presence will effect the area for jump co-ordinates do not allow these hazards to distract you from the mission at hand. The Militia seeks to exploit the old tower repulsion technology and we cannot allow that to happen take control of all generator hardpoints, overload the tower and scuttle the base...Graves out" said Vice Admiral Graves.

"Pilots! we got word that the Militia are trying to reverse engineer out repulsion technology!, The old tower here was our prototype!, It became the key advantage in colonizing worlds with hostile indigenous creatures. Our objective is to scuttle this facility before the Militia learns too much about the tower. Patch me into the Hardpoints and we'll overload the core! that should do the trick. Ready up!" said Blisk as Jacob and his fellow pilots jumped out of the Goblin gunship.

Jacob landed firmly on the ground as he looked around he saw the closest Hardpoint was Alpha which several squads of IMC Specters were running towards and he decided to follow them.

"Heads up! look out for flyers!" yelled an IMC grunt

The Grunt wasn't wrong Jacob had to fire up in the sky multiple time along with the Specters to keep the flyers away or otherwise end being carried off like a few unfortunate grunts.

Jacob entered Alpha with the Specters and immanently engaged the Militia at that Hardpoint Jacob took cover as bullets whistled around everywhere not not the Specters, the Specters charged forward to meet the Militia head on taking multiple hits as they did so, they were firing there R-97 compact SMG's that they were all armed with dropping Militia grunts like fly's then suddenly three Militia Pilots entered the fay one of them was armed with a Spitfire LMG and stared to fire rapidly at the IMC Specters tearing chunks of the machines Jacob jumped out of cover as a grenade exploded next to him and landed in a crouched position he fired his GA24 rifle at the Militia pilot firing his Spitfire and hit it making the weapon inoperative, the Militia pilot got out his SMART pistol and it locked on to Jacob...

When suddenly and IMC Specter grabbed him and threw him out of the way had that not have happened Jacob very well might of got hit there, the IMC specter that threw him got shot up by that same Pilot. Jacob fired his GA24 rifle at the Militia pilot who seemingly dogged each bullet before knocking his rifle out of his hands the Militia pilot then sent a punch at Jacob, Jacob grabbed the punch and twisted it sending the Militia pilot's arm into his back but the Militia Pilot quickly crouched and thew Jacob over him, Jacob did a Roley poley on the ground and swung his head back to avoid another punch by the Militia Pilot Jacob got out his knife and went for a downward and upward slashes which the Militia pilot weaved in and out of.

Jacob then sent a jumpkick at the Militia Pilot who dodged it and grabbed Jacob arm he them twisted it and threw Jacob at the wall Jacob collided with the wall but managed to avoid a kick aimed at his head he then stabbed the Militia pilot in the hip, the Militia pilot yelped back in pain and Jacob shot forward like a bullet stabbing the Militia pilot in the throat blood pored out of the wound covering Jacob.

Jacob was about to pick up his GA24 Rifle when he was tackled by a second Militia pilot both went into the wall and Jacob got the wind knocked out of his lungs, he was about to stab the Militia pilot in the back when the Militia pilot sent one of the fasted punches Jacob has ever felt at his face, it connected and Jacob hit the floor in a dazed state he was literally seeing starts as the Militia pilot stood over him with his Hammond p2011 pistol...but the bullet the Militia pilot fired that was supposed to end Jacob's life was never met his head, only the ground beside him as an IMC specter grabbed the Militia pilot by the shoulder and with one arm threw him across the room, the Militia pilot met the wall on the other side and actually made a few cracks in it.

Getting up the Militia pilot saw the IMC Specter walking towards him growling and hitting the ground the Militia pilot charged at the IMC Specter and send a jumpkick at it only for the specter to block and push away the kick with one arm and grab the Militia and sent him into the air with another, the Militia pilot hit the ceiling and tasted an iron fist as the Specter uppercuted the Militia pilot on his way down, the IMC specter then picked up, held into the air and snap the Militia pilots neck all with one arm.

As Jacob shook his head in dizziness the IMC specter offered a hand to him Jacob looked at the Specter and accepted the hand up onto his feet.

"Thank you..." said Jacob to the Specter the Specter replied with a high mechanical sound and walked off...one thing was for sure...with the Specters finishing off the Militia grunts one by throwing a Militia grunt down on the ground and snapping his neck by stomping on it, the other by grabbing a Militia grunts punch and crushing his fist while shooting another Militia grunt and finally backfisting the Militia grunt who's fist it had crushed killing him, and finally another by holding a Militia grunt high in the air with two arms and smashed him down on the ground...yeah...he was glad the Specters are on there side.

As More IMC Specters and IMC Grunts came into Alpha to secure it Jacob grabbed his GA24 rifle and used his jetpack and parkor kit to get onto the second floor and from there onto the roof were the third Militia pilot was he was carrying a silenced Longbow DMR sniper rifle and he was sniping IMC grunts below him, Jacob lined up the shot his GA24 rifle thinking this would be an easy kill but..

*Beep*"Hmm? OH SHIT!" Jacob threw his body out of the way when he realized he stood on an Arc mine which went off with a *FUUUUZZZZZZ* the Militia pilot turned around and shot his Longbow at Jacob who took cover behind some rubble as his whole body stang in pain, the Militia Pilot jumped over the rubble and landed in front of Jacob intend of finishing him off when suddenly he just exploded, Jacob was covered in flesh and blood.

As he stood up and tried to shake the pain out of his legs Jacob noticed an IMC Stryder armed with a cooling down Plasma Railgun staring right back at him wiping the blood from his visor Jacob ran off to Bravo.

While running Jacob's visor started to become slightly blurry as the Militia set off a power surge in the repulsion tower but he ignored it and shot at Militia grunts while running on the roof's of buildings...right up until a Militia Goblin dropship spotted him...

"Uh oh"

With it's large minigin mounted at the front the Goblin fired at Jacob who used his wall running skills, and jetpack to jump from rock formation to rock formation as he avoided getting tore up by the minigun and blasted apart by the the missiles that the Goblin fired at him, Jacob was breathing heavily as kept up his speed he then jumped once more and went into a hole on the top of a building, were he saw three Militia grunts with three shots from his GA24 rifle he gunned them down and continued to run as the Militia Goblin fired at him from the windows of the buildings Jacob activated his cloak and jumped up to the roof where another hole was. The Militia Goblin kept on firing at the building they thought Jacob was in but in reality Jacob had jumped onto the Goblin and was running down it's hull Jacob then slide onto one knee and down the glass of the cockpit of the Militia goblin firing his GA24 Rifle rapidly, the bullets smashed through the glass and got both the pilot and co-pilot, Jacob then jumped of and hit the ground feet first and began to run as the Militia Goblin crashed and exploded.

Jacob ran as fast as he could as he was taking fire from different directions, he was running towards a giant skull to take cover behind he ran past an IMC Atlas Titan armed with an XO-16 Chaingun firing rapidly but as Jacob dived into the skull multiple rockets hit the Atlas Titan making the top half of it explode.

"Fucking Hell!" yelled Jacob as he took cover at the jaw line of the giant skull

"Nice of you to drop in Jacob" said a voice

Jacob saw Wade there taking cover like him, he slid next to him

"It's like fucking death valley on steroids out there" said Jacob

"Yeah no kidding I just got here from Bravo, Militia cunts have taken it"

"We'll that's just fucking peachy...FUCKING HELL!" said Jacob as he fired at a Militia position only to duck back into cover again as bullets whistled by.

"No shit Militia mowing down everything in sight...that my friend was a big bowl of shit that I wanted no part off" replied Wade

"All pilots the Militia currently hold Bravo and Charlie at this rate they'll get the information they need from the repulsion tower capture those Hardpoints NOW!" ordered Blisk down the Mic.

"Well back to Bravo we go Wade" said Jacob getting ready to move.

"UGH!...such bullshit!" cursed Wade

The two pilots dashed out of cover and into a building that was linked to Bravo both of them activated there cloaks as the first option was stealth the two slowly opened the door to see some Militia Grunts talking about there next plan of attack.

"Head's up Eagle eye says that an IMC counter attack is imminent" says one Militia grunt

"We'll go out back and flank em" said another Militia grunt

Wade readied a frag grenade and chucked it in

"Shit! grenade!" yelled a grunt but they were to late to move as grenade went off covering the room and the grunts in shrapnel

There was an eruption of gunfire coming from outside the building as IMC forces attempted to take the building again and the Militia were putting up stiff resistance Jacob and Wade were still in cloak as they mounted op on a door that lead to the main room where the fighting was taking place this time Jacob through in an Arc grenade and it electrocuted several Militia grunts inside both pilots then ran through the door guns blazing taking down any and every Militia soldier they could see the fighting from outside could be heard getting closer as IMC forces began to push into the building were Bravo was Jacob took cover as once again bullets flew all around him, he then saw a Militia Pilot running straight towards him as he was about to shoot him with his GA24 rifle a loud shotgun blast went off as the Militia pilot got his arm blasted off and killed.

Emily seemingly came out of nowhere as she incinerated more Militia grunts with her EVA-8 Shotgun.

"Emily where the fuck did you come from!" said Jacob

"Charlie It's a fuckfest over there!" replied Emily

"Everywhere's a fuckfest on this shithole of a planet!" yelled Wade

"Yeah Captain Braken and Montes are trying to take Charlie but the Militia are putting up very strong resistance! I'm telling you it's chaos over there! Pilots running on walls!, pilots rodeoing Titan's!, Pilots killing other pilots along with grunts and specters!"

"Fuck me! It's like pilot Olympics!" said Jacob as his visor once again fuzzed as bit because of the tower sending out another pulse.

"Yeah we need everyone we can, you good!" asked Emily as she killed yet another Militia grunt

"You two go! I'll handle Bravo"! shouted Wade as he moved up. Jacob and Emily rushed out of Bravo and started to wall run towards Charlie but on there way there they discovered a gruesome sight, once they reached a high ledge and firm ground they saw multiple dead pilots and grunts both belonging to both IMC or Militia they body's torn apart and ripped up, they saw limbs that had been torn off, guts hanging from rocks and fresh bones laying on the ground. Jacob and Emily both struggled to keep there lunch in as they ran through and past the bodies it was obvious what had caused this, it was the flyers with there massive beaks and large wingspan .

"Ugh there something I won't be able to get out of my head for a while" said Jacob

"Jacob look out!" shouted Emily Jacob looked up and saw a flyer diving right at him both pilots opened fire but it wasn't enough to deter the beast it swooped in and grabbed Jacob and flew off with him.

"JACOB!" yelled Emily

Jacob struggled and squirmed under the flyer's crushing grasp it tried to bite him while in the air but Jacob raised his GA24 rifle in defense and the flyer harmlessly bit through it so Jacob got out his knife and stabbed it multiple times, but that wasn't enough the flyers claws started to easily pierce through Jacob's pilot armor but then the flyer exploded in red and Jacob was left to fall fifteen meters before hitting the ground hard.

Groaning Jacob managed to get up and soldier through the pain that was in his ribs...he probably broke a few of them and saw the same Stryder that saved him from that Militia sniper pilot walk up to him.

"Get up on top" he heard the voice say and he immediately obeyed.

"So where we headIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!" yelled Jacob as he struggled to hang on while the Stryder sped off, the Stryder stopped on top of a cliff that was behind Charlie

"This is were you get off" said the voice from inside the Stryder.

"...Thanks" said Jacob as he got off and armed himself with his RE-45 Autopistol as the Stryder sped away.

Jacob entered Charlie while in cloak as he peeked out of a window that looked over the main area he saw six Militia Titans four of the Stryders the other two Atlas's take on five IMC Titan's three Atlas's one Ogre and one Stryder, keeping his head down Jacob made his way through the rubble and old tech lying about until he stumbled across a Militia engineering team trying to hack into the old tech of the tower, and Jacob immediately saw this and opened fire his RE-45 Autopistol spat hot lead at the Militia engineers who tried to fight back but failed miserably.

"Ground team respond...ground team It's Bish respond" said one of the Militia engineering radio's

"Your team's dead asshole" said Jacob into the radio before he crushed it underneath his boot he then shot up the computer to stop the data being sent to the Militia

As one after another of the Militia's Titan's fell under the IMC onslaught IMC troops started to flood into Charlie the Militia put up a last stand taking advantage of good cover to buy more time Jacob tossed some Arc grenades down on the Militia position electrocuting a lot of them but one of the Militia grunts got lucky and shot Jacob in the leg as he was about to take cover.

Jacob yelped in pain as he blindfired his RE-45 pistol upon the Militia position but he then saw a Militia pilot use his jetpack to get up to his position Jacob aimed his his RE-45 Autopistol and fired but...

*click* "Crap"

As Jacob reloaded his RE-45 Autopistol he took cover as the Militia pilot opened fired with his R-97 compact SMG barley missing him Jacob blindfierd some more but then he looked out and saw nothing...suddenly a loud shot ringed in Jacob's ears making him jump as a dead Militia pilot fell right next to him. Looking around he saw a IMC pilot wearing sniper camo as he reloaded his Kraber.

"That's three time I saved your ass today" said the sniper pilot

"Then I guess it's three drinks I owe you said Jacob" a he put out his hand "Jacob..."

"Reece" said the Sniper pilot as they both shook hands.

"Good work pilots! we've routed enough power to the reactor core...stand clear it's about to go critical!" said Blisk

**"All ground forces, move clear of the buildings. core detonation in 5...4...3...2...1...mark"**

Reece and Jacob managed to get out of there building as it burst into flames

**"Vice Admiral Graves, my analysis of the base archives indicate that despite our best efforts, the Militia may have obtained enough data to find a weakness in the repulsion towers" **said Spyglass

"Spyglass notify IMC airbase Sierra, there about to come under attack" said Vice Admiral Graves

"How the hell did you know MacAllen would come here for the tower sir?" asked Blisk

"He told me Blisk, we ran the simulation fifteen years ago. How'd we fight if we were on the other side." replied Vice Admiral Graves.

"Then what's next?"

"All the plans end in the same place...set a coarse for the Demeter system"

Once the Militia were eliminated and it was Time to leave Jacob met up with the others and got the jumpship out but then...

"Hey where's captain Braken?" asked Wade to Montes

"Im sorry Wade...he didn't make it...he got caught up in an explosion"

Both Wade and Jacob felt a knot tighten in there stomach, captain Braken had been serving in the IMC ever since the end of the Titan wars.

May he Rest in peace

* * *

**The Militia capital ship the Red Eye...**

Ex-Vice Admiral Graves made his was to the command bridge they had just entered the space over the planet the communication array overwise known as Delta 115 was, this communications array was one of the most powerful in the Frontier and it was a key strategic asset that the Militia had to have.

After there defeat at Caltec that could of won them the war if they were victorious the IMC were beginning to take back lands the Militia took from them even though the Militia did hold the majority of the Frontier the IMC were slowly but surly clawing back.

"Graves..." Graces looked to see Sarah

"Were here" she said with a stoic look on her face.

"I've known you long enough to know that's something is wrong Sarah if it's anything to do with the mission, please tell me"

"Ok" said Sarah as she showed him an IMC pilot on her tablet.

"Jacob Roberts...callsign "The White Devil"...why do we have to take this guy alive? he's IMC and he can't be trusted"

"He's just another IMC Barsted to me, and what the hell is with that nickname "The White Devil?" said Barker as he swung about on a chair...in a manly way of coarse.

"The reason why I want him taken alive is because I know him on a personal level like I did MacAllen and I know he is a very good pilot hell he's one of the IMC's best like you were Barker...once upon a time"

"Eh?" said Barker almost falling off his chair.

"That should be the more of the reason why we should kill him" said Sarah

"No...I want him to join the Militia and fight alongside us"

"Do you really think he'd do that?" said Bish suddenly entering the conversation

"Yes if we simply...show him the truth of the IMC, he should turn to us...but I know for a fact that the kid's will is strong and I've seen him in battle, Barker I'm putting you in charge to capturing him"

"What?...Barker's no where near as good as he used to be" said Sarah

"I'm right here you know" deadpanned Barker

"There will be multiple pilots backing you up, just make sure you take him alive..." said Graves "Bish?"

"Already done his Titan is already tagged into Barkers hud"

"Good...with him on our side...We just might win the war.

* * *

**AN/UGH DONE! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and the battle, it will all go down next chapter and with Jacob in the Militia's sight?...who knows what will happen... **

**Please review Golden Sheath out  
**


	16. I'm IMC and I'm free

Attack of the Titan's episode 16 I'm IMC...and I'm free

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall

* * *

"Commander Erwin I need to talk to you" said Jacob as he approached the Scout commander

"What about?" Erwin replied

"Something important"

Erwin nodded his head and brought Jacob away from his forces so they were alone

"Well...what is it"

"I need to leave"

"What?"

"My own people need me"

"But we need you"

"I understand that but...aww screw it I'll tell you the truth, my people have an enemy as well and there coming to attack us and my people need all the help they can get in order to defend ourselves".

"But what if the Titan's come back? we will most likely lose the base camp and the chance of taking back wall Maria"

"No you won't at the very latest I'll be back in one week just...put your plans on hold until then"

"Erwin looked at Jacob before letting out a defeated sigh

"Fine...one week?"

"One week I give you my word, from soldier to soldier"

Erwin accepted this and let Jacob go Jacob quickly got in his Atlas and left while Erwin assured his soldiers that he will return soon, the Atlas titan left the forest and went to the extraction sight as a dropship picked the Atlas up when Jacob exited it. He himself entered another dropship which happened to have Wade and Reece in there waiting for him.

"So.."Wade began "what's it like playing superman for these primitives?"

"To hell with your jokes Wade is if you new what I fought down there"

"Actually we did...giants...called Titan's one hell of a coincidence there" said Reece

"Coincidence? what kind of twat on toast would call them Titan's?! giants is just fine if you ask me" said Wade

"Nobody asked you" retorted Jacob making Wade give him the middle finger in reply.

The dropships raced towards Delta 115 communications array, the people and soldiers that were there were in frantic preparations for the imminent Militia attack, as soon as the three IMC pilots got off the dropshiop Emily was there waiting for them.

"Come on guys we got to get the the meeting room!" she yelled and the three males ran after her but something caught Jacob's eye

In an Ogre Titan that had it's front end open, was armed with an Arc cannon, and had Apex Predators as a insignia ...was Blisk

"What the hell? since when can Blisk control a Titan?" asked jacob

"Well he is a officer and all IMC officers have to go through Titan training" repled Wade

"Well he certainly never told me..."

"Shut The Fuck Up And Move!" shouted Emily

the Pilots entered the meeting room where Montes and several other IMC pilots were. Spyglass spoke up started in mission briefing.

**"Pilots a Militia Attack on this facility is imminent and we don't have the numbers to form a decent defense force, but with reinforcements on the way your objective is simply to hold the Militia back for as long as possible before retreating to a secondary outpost on a not far from here, then once reinforcements arrive we will commence a counterattack and take the communication array back".**

"YES SIR!" all the pilots shouted

**"Pilot's get ready for battle"  
**

The IMC pilots went to there Titan's and readied up but when Jacob got to his he noticed some robots were spraying his Titan with a new insignia.

"What's going on here?" ordered Jacob to the IMC engineering crew

"Blisk's orders sir, since you've been serving the IMC for a while now he felt it right to change your insignia"

Jacob looked at his new insignia it had a picture of the upper part of a Atlas with a red light for an eye and was surrounded by yellow lines and letters that read "Fire Team Veteran" on it.

"Very nice" said Jacob before he got in.

* * *

**On board the Red Eye**

Barker was getting his Ogre Titan ready as the Militia fleet was about to attack Delta 115

"Why the hell do we have to capture this White Devil dude?" said one of Barkers Titan engineers

"Apparently Graves knows him and thinks he can bring him over to our side" Replied barker

"Bullshit he's IMC we should kill them all" said a second Militia engineer

"I don't know man I've heard stories, apparently he's one of the best pilots the IMC has he killed loads of follow Militia and the survivors have grim stories to tell" said a third Militia engineer.

"How good is he?" asked the first Militia engineer

"Apparently he is as good as MacAllen"

"Well shit"

"The dude is mine" said Barker getting into his Ogre "I'll bring him in"

"All personnel you've already been prepped, get ready for base assault" said Graves over the loud speaker.

* * *

Alarms started going off as soldiers started coming out and going into the buildings.

"Attention! a Militia Attack is imminent! All non essential personnel to the dorpships immediately!" said a voice in the alarms

"Alright people" said Blisk in his Ogre "The Militia will come at us hard and fast don't let them overwhelm you concentrate your fire"

"Yes sir" said the Pilots in there Titan's.

From then on in there was silence all guns were pointed at the sky as the small force of IMC troops and Titans waited for the overwhelming power of the Militia hoard, soon enough little speaks were saw in the sky, but that was enough for the triple AA guns to spit hot lead at the incoming targets, soon enough the sky was almost blackened by Militia fighters and dropships all the IMC forces fired up and to some success shot down some of the Militia fighter and dropships. However the remaining dropships inevitably started dropping Militia grunts and specters down to the ground and Titanfall's were landing all over the place.

One Titanfall was a Militia Atlas Titan armed with a XO-16 Chainguin landed right near Jacob's Atlas, the Atlas ran to were the Militia Atlas was and saw in immediately shoot at a IMC position inside a building, Jacob's Atlas's Quad Rocket fired several volleys at the Militia Atlas and dashed behind a building, as the Militia Atlas looked were the Quad Rockets came from only for Jacob's Atlas to appear to the Militia Atlas's left side and fired more volley's of Quad Rockets and a round of Slaved warheads making the Militia Atlas nearly topple over, Jacob's Atlas then dashed forwards and swung a punch at the Militia Atlas.

The Militia Atlas dashed back and began to shoot it's XO-16 Chaingun as well as launch a cluster missile at Jacob's Atlas. Jacob's Atlas dashed forwards to avoid the lasting effect's of the cluster missile and continue on the offensive, Jacob's Atlas ran right at the Militia Atlas with another punch this time hitting the Militia Atlas and sent it crashing to the floor, Jacob Atlas with one final punch hit the center of the Militia Atlas while it was down and took the Militia pilot out of it it then squished him in it's large hands.

Suddenly Jacob's Atlas shook in electricity and Jacob himself received a nasty shock his Atlas turned around to see a big Militia Ogre Titan armed with an Arc Cannon was looking at him, Jacob Atlas fired it's Quad Rocket in reply it's rockets being held up by the Militia Ogre's shields. The Militia Ogre fired Multi Target Missile's at Jacob's Atlas which itself blocked them with it's vortex shield, but as Jacob's Atlas threw the missals back at the Militia Ogre the Militia Ogre itself put up a partial wall making a frontal assault useless and Jacob's Atlas had just been hit by another Arc round.

Jacob decided to try and flank the Militia Ogre on the right his Atlas blowing up Militia grunts as it did so. As it reloaded it had to dash by as the Militia Ogre smashed through the building and tried to punch Jacob's Atlas, suddenly the Militia Ogre was hit by a different Arc round and Jacob's Atlas saw Blisk's Ogre running at the Militia Ogre.

"I'll deal with this Fucker Jacob! You go were your needed!" ordered Blisk as he Ogre sent a punch and the Militia Ogre.

Jacob's Atlas dashed off shooting at Militia grunts, specters and Titan's when he heard some IMC radio chatter on the mic.

"This is Charlie Squad! Were being overrun! need backup repeat need backup!" yelled an IMC grunt in the radio chatter.

Jacob's Atlas ran and fired to Charlie squads position and once there he dismounted the sounds of battle were all around him he heard bullets whistle by, explosions go off and screaming of the wounded. Jacob entered the building Charlie squad was and armed with his GA24 rifle he came from behind the Militia positions in the building and started to fire at there backs.

"Holy shit! It's the White AARRGH!" one Militia grunt said before Jacob shot him one Militia specter ran at him but Jacob saw this coming and with a high knee knocked the Militia specter to the ground he then shot it once in the head killing it, but turning around Jacob was met with a boot to the face as he was kicked into another room by a Militia pilot.

Jacob flipped himself up and readied himself for the fist fight that was to come the Militia Pilot ran at him with a spinning jumpkick which Jacob ducked under and responded with and uppercut to the Militia pilots chin, the Militia pilot's simply moved back to avoid the uppercut but was kicked in the ribs instantly afterwoods winding him a little bit, Jacob followed the attack with a knife slash to the Militia pilots throat but the Militia pilot blocked it but not with a his own arms or knife...with a taser.

Jacob ignored this and threw the Militia Pilots arms to the side and headbutted him but the Militia pilot was seemingly unaffected but that and kneed Jacob in the testicles making him flinch in pain and it was all the Militia pilot needed, he the Jacob on the floor and tried to taser him Jacob held back the electrical device knowing he'd be helpless to fight back.

Suddenly a loud shout ran threw threw the air and Jacob's helmet was covered in blood as the Militia Pilot fell beside him dead Jacob looked around at who ever did that shot as saw him...or shall I say it...standing in front of him...armed with and reloading a Longbow DMR sniper rifle which had 4.5 zoom scope and stabilizer...was a specter...but not just any specter...it was Spyglass.

**"Pilot on your feet" **said the specter

Jacob was dumbfounded first Blisk in a Titan now Spyglass saving his life...then again Spyglass was a specter and tho he was wasn't build for front line combat he had a lot more intelligence and was deadly with a weapon.

Jacob got up **"IMC forces are being pushed out of the communications array as expected I will begin preparations for evacuation soon"**

"Roger that Spyglass" said Jacob just going along with the flow.

**"Get back into your Titan and provide overwatch and support" **Ordered Spyglass as Jacob ran off. Jacob got back into his Atlas and saw Spyglass enter a Stryder Titan armed with 40mm cannon with three round burst.

_"Some day machine's are going to take over"_ Though Jacob

As Jacob fired at any Militia target in sight he saw IMC forces getting overwhelmed by Militia forces he was Wade's Ogre taking on two Militia Stryders, he saw Reece on top of a building firing his Kraber precisely at Militia grunts, specters and Pilot's like the perfect marksman that he was, he saw Montes's Atlas and Emily's Stryder back to back as they struggled to hold off the Militia though they were aided by Spyglass's Stryder, unfortunately he saw other IMC pilots getting killed off one by one.

Suddenly his Atlas was then peppered by triple threat grenades causing some damage another Militia Ogre came into view inside was barker his Ogre had a Triple Threat with extended mag and he had the deadliest game insignia imprinted on his Ogre.

"Found you!, your ass is grass and I'm going to moe it" said Barker inside his Ogre

Both Titan's reloaded there primary weapons before firing at one another each Titan took hits but Barker activated his Ogre's shield core making Jacob's Atlas's Quad Rocket cause almost no damage, Jacob's Atlas fired some more slaved warheads and dashed behind some cover in order to escape more Triple Threat grenades being fired at him, but Militia grunts were firing there Archer Heavy Rocket Launchers at Jacob's Atlas causing heavy damage.

"Dammit these Barsterds are everywhere!" said Jacob his Atlas was taking fire from all sides. But then something both strange and bad happened.

An rather plump Asian man came up on Jacob's Atlas top left scream.

"Sup" said the man (Bish)

"Who the hell are you!" said Jacob

"Me?...I'm the guy that can get under your Titan's skin" said the Asian man and immediately after he said that what's left of his shields and his Vortex shield suddenly went offline, and what was worse was Barker had found Jacob's heavily damaged Titan while at the same time a Militia Pilot jumped on top of Jacob's Atlas and started to fire his EVA-8 shotgun at his Titans circuitry.

With his Atlas's heath rapidly decreasing, Jacob had no choice but to eject he pulled the lever back and activated his new cloak device as he shot out of his Atlas which fell down with a crash.

Now Jacob began to run as soon as he hit the ground he began to run and run hard he knew the battle was lost the reaming IMC forces were retreating and the communications array was overrun.

Suddenly the same Asian man appeared on his helmet screen and Jacob glared at him.

"You can't get rid of me asshole"

"Fuck off you fat Fuck!" yelled Jacob as he threw off his helmet.

Jacob got out his GA24 rifle and started to fire at the Militia grunts killing a few of them, but then a round fired by another Militia grunt hit Jacob's rifle and rendered it inoperable. Throwing away his primary weapon Jacob got out his RE-45 Auto pistol and began to fire wildly as he ran, he was then hit on his left arm that made him yell and curse in pain but then he came to a halt...

Surrounding him were Militia grunts all yelling at him to put his weapon down and surrender...and to add a final insult two Militia Atlas's and Barker's Ogre appeared behind him.

"Got you now you son of a bitch" said Barker from inside his Ogre.

Slowly and mentally cursing at himself Jacob slowly put down his RE-45 Auto pistol and put his hands on his head,...a female Militia pilot ran up to him and kicked him in the head knocking him out.

* * *

Jacob woke up inside a cell with a bad headache. Getting up he saw Emily and Reece in cells like his.

"You two as well huh?"said Jacob

Both pilots simply nodded in reply as they sat in there cells, they were still on Delta 115 this was there brig and there were now prisoners of war...prisoners of the Militia Jacob only had his IMC shirt and combat trousers on other than that he had been stripped of his armor and ammo.

"So what do you think will happen to us?" Emily spoke up

"Hmm for once I don't know" said Reece on the other end of the brig

"We'll probably get beaten to a pulp in interrogation" said Jacob

"How about we settle a bet on who is going to break first" said Emily

"Done" replied Jacob "For Reece I'd say...two weeks he'll break"

"Fuck you" said Reece

"For you Jacob I would say around one week" said Emily

"What?!...Bitch!" snorted Jacob as Reece quietly chuckled "For you Emily I'd say six days tops"

"Go suck a fat one Jacob" said Emily

"What? I'm being hone.." The Brig door suddenly opened and in came three Militia pilots, they went to Jacob's cell and unlocked it. One of the pilots then kicked Jacob hard in the stomach and Jacob went down gasping for air the two other Militia pilots grabbed an arm each and dragged Jacob (who himself was almost chocking on his own saliva) out of the brig.

"Basterds!" shouted Emily as they dragged Jacob away.

The Militia pilots put a bag over Jacob's head as they escorted him around the now captured communications array but he could hear Militia grunts talking about him as he got dragged along.

"That's The White Devil...we actually caught The White Devil" said one Militia grunt

"We should just shoot him now, screw taking him prisoner" said another Militia grunt.

"HA! We Got You Now IMC Scum!" a third Militia grunt called out.

Jacob was eventually put into a room and the bag taken off his head though he was handcufft and the very person that was looking at him...the very first person he saw...was ex Vice Admiral Graves. Barker was leaning up against the wall in Graves's right and behind a window was Bish and Sarah.

"Hello Jacob...It's been a while" said Graves

"You...You Dammed Traitor!" shouted Jacob as soon as he saw Graves, surprise quickly turned to disgust and anger.

"You could call me that yeah" replied Graves

"It's what you are Graves! Why! why'd you do it! why did you switch sides!" shouted Jacob

"Hey quiet down there kid" said Barker

"I had my own reasons for leaving the IMC but that's in the past and you can't change the past, what matters is now"

Jacob snorted in response and glared daggers at his former commanding officer Garves ignored this and continued...

"Jacob?...why did you join the IMC?"

Jacob's face turned stoic as soon as Graves asked him that question after some silence he spoke up.

"You wanna know the reason why I joined the IMC?...fine then I'll tell you why I joined the IMC...YOU were the reason I joined the IMC Graves you were my Hero...my Fucking role modal I wanted to be you Garves and you threw that all away the moment you betrayed us" Graves was sure there was hurt in Jacob's voice.

"I understand that Jacob but I was on the wrong side and so are you"

"Oh don't give me that crap about the wrong or right side that the Militia like to talk about, the IMC are peacekeepers we take down warmongers and criminals and bring peace, society and new oppertunities to the people weather it be the home systems or the frontier"

Barker suddenly burst out laughing as Graves sighed while behind the window Bish and Sarah chuckled and shook there heads.

"Aahahaha haha! Damn this kid is dum" said Barker

"I wasn't talking to you Duickhead" snapped Jacob to barker

"Watch it kid I've already got enough muscle in this place to shove so much of it up your ass, that you'll shit snow for a year" threatened Barker

"I'm sorry but a hundred thousand sperm...and you were the fastest?" replied Jacob with a raised eyebrow

"Barker enough...in fact leave us" said Graves . Barker left the room and Graves continued to question Jacob.

"The IMC isn't what you think it is, it is corrupted and it treats civilians poorly.

"Oh yeah and as if the Militia don't treat them any better"

"We do Jacob, most civilians are victims of the cruelty of the IMC as are the Militia"

"No Graves the Militia are pretending there a victim of this war that they started, and when It comes to defending innocence we will fight to protect" It was true the IMC was keeping the Frontier in good order, when the Militia literally came out of nowhere and started to attack the IMC without even declaring war on them. The Militia are the aggressors and the IMC are the victims.

"Yes because they were forced to declare war because the IMC took there homes, their family's and freedom all because of the fuel that was underneath there worlds, and those who resisted were systematically slaughtered by IMC specters."

"It ain't the IMC's choice to get that fuel Graves other people in the Frontier and home systems NEED that fuel, places like Mercury, New Sahara and Pluto have people there that are barely getting through with what they have the IMC are there lifeline and I know the IMC's done some very...questionable acts in the past recent years, but those people were given a choice, to move to a different planets which would be more suited to them."

The IMC avoid all the conflict the Militia say that there making, The Militia always like to act like the victim, it's conflicting really they think the IMC's here to get there property but what were trying to do is to unify there colonies and get and deliver the fuel that other people so desperately need, It's policy wouldn't it be better working together instead of fighting one another?.

Well the Militia doesn't think that and that's why they will fall.

Graves sighed "It's clearly obvious that your still stuck on the wrong side" Once he said that three Militia pilots entered the room and surrounded Jacob he could feel there eyes piercing him underneath there helmets.

"I'm a soldier Graves...And I'm loyal to the right side"

"Don't rough him up not much boys we still need him to walk" said Graves leaving the room"

Jacob: *sigh*...*WHACK!* a Militia pilots fist hit him hard in the face ...

* * *

**AN/ finished I've always wanted to do this chapter ever since I started this story.**

**What do you guys think? I wanna know and hopefully this chapter should clear up a few questions that you people have been asking me mainly about Jacob's personality and why he joined the IMC.**

**This chapter was actually inspired by blAke's "I'M IMC" Titanfall rap check it out if you haven't! :D**

**Peace out and IMC for the win! **


	17. Escape

Attack of the Titans episode 17 Escape

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

Jacob: *sigh*...*WHACK* a Militia pilots fist hit him hard in the face making him fall out of his chair, a Militia pilot then kicked him the stomach winding him before grabbing his head punching Jacob in the face until his nose was broken, then another Militia pilot stomped on his hips causing some damaged to his kidneys.

Jacob grunted and shouted in pain was his body was beaten down by three Militia pilots. One picked his head up and kneed him in the eye causing dome damaged before throwing him at a wall, Jacob's body bounced off the wall like a rag doll before the Militia pilot kicked him in the stomach again. Jacob was trying to get up but a Militia pilot grabbed him and headbutted him in his already broken nose as Jacob grunted and reeled back in pain the Militia pilot kneed him hard in the testicles making Jacob fall to his knees, the Militia pilot then got behind him and brought his arm around his neck and strangled him while the two other Militia pilots beat him to a pulp.

Once satisfied with what they have done the Militia pilots left quietly just like they way they entered, a few minutes later the guards went into the room, picked Jacob up and took him back to his cell.

Both Emily and Reece looked at Jacob in shock before glaring at the guards who left.

"I guess you were right about the beating to a pulp" said Emily which made Jacob smirk.

"Ain't I always..*crack*..ow" said Jacob as he cracked his nose back into place.

"So what did they do to you?...aside from the obvious" asked Reece

"I met Graves" replied Jacob

"What?! Graves is here?!" said Emily

"Yep and he is just as douchey as MacAllen was"

"So he's pretty much too far gone then..."

"Just as every other Militia fucker is yeah"

"What did he say?" asked Reece

"Oh just that the IMC is corrupt, we kill civilians for Specter experimentation, We suck planets dry, we enslave the population and were on "the wrong side"...you know just the usual bullshit the Militia like to spew out"

"Oh"

"Oh and he said that I should join them because of "how special I am"

"Bullshit" said Emily

"I know right? what a cheesenob"

"I mean about you being special"

"Fuck you Emily I'm awesome"

"No your not, your nothing more than a snowflake that's gets his ass handed to him all the time" said Emily gesturing Jacob's white hair.

"UGH! Fuck You Bitch" grumbled Jacob as he sat down

"Snowflake..." chuckled Reece

"Oh don't you start" threatened Jacob

Suddenly all three pilots heard a commotion coming from outside before screaming was heard then silence, the door opened and all three pilots saw a Militia guard walk in before blood spluttered from his mouth and he fell on the floor, it was Blisk.

"That some bad luck ain't it?" he said

"Blisk? how the hell are you still here Blisk?" asked Emily

"Missed my Extraction ride...I was to busy covering Albino over here" Blisk gesters to Jacob

Jacob: Hey...!"

Blisk picks up the keys to the cell from the dead guard and sets the pilots free but when he saw Jacob...

"What happened to you?" he asked

"Got the crap beaten out of me by on the order of Graves"

Blisk suddenly had fire in his eyes

"Where is he Jacob!"

"I don't know he was there in my interrogation but soon left, he could be anywhere by now"

"Stay close to me" Blisk ordered to all three pilots "I'll get you people out of here"

Blisk led the pilots (who picked up the dead Militia guards weapons) out of the cell block quietly taking down any Militia grunts that stood in there way.

"Hey that the air field over there has a few Goblin's we can use" said Jacob as the group crept through the outskirts of the air field.

"Sounds good but how do we get across to it?" asked Emily as she saw Militia troops all over the area playing with there new IMC tech, but soon Emily's eyes hardened as she saw a Militia grunt being out an IMC grunt to his fellow soldiers, the Militia grunts kicked and beated the IMC grunt and one even pissed on him before shooting the IMC grunt through the head.

Jacob had to keep Emily down to stop her from charging and revealing there positions, these were the people that want to "free the frontier?"...there nothing but filthy terrorists.

"Hey listen up" said Blisk getting the pilots attention "I've thought of a way to get out of here... we split up, Me and Reece goes to that heavy turret over there and hack it to shoot the Militia soldiers while Jacob and Emily goes to that Stryder over there, one of them gets in and cover us. Once me and Reece are in the transport ship Emily and Jacob will follow. once were all in we high tail it out of there, keep on the mic" said Blisk as the other three pilot's nodded.

Blisk and Reece quietly made there way to the turret while it was offline Reece grabbed a Militia grunt and snapped his neck, but that snap caught another grunts attention so Blisk jumped on him and put a his knife in his throat.

"HEY WHO ARE YAAGH!" shouted a Militia grunt but was silenced by Blisk throwing his knife into his eye before he raised the alarm.

Blisk then reached the command console for the heavy turret and began to hack it while Reece stood watch. Jacob and Emily on the other hand had just taken down a forth Militia grunt together, there were a lot more hostiles where Jacob and Emily were but then the alarm went off...

_"Dammit they must of found the bodies"_ thought Jacob as both pilots hid in cargo

"Well ain't that a Bitch" said Emily sarcastically

"It certainly makes things a lot more difficult" replied Jacob as he noticed Militia grunts started to run about.

"Hang on..."said Emily noticing a lapse in the Militia's numbers "we go on my mark 3...2...1...mark!" both pilots ran across open ground into cover behind a Militia Stryder. There was a single Militia pilot standing there minding his own business "I got this" said Emily she snuck up on him and immediately put her arm around his neck and brought her other arm with the knife down into the Militia pilot's neck, but the Militia pilot grabbed her arm twisted it and swang his leg around to trip her up. He was about to stomp on her throat when cold steel pierced his neck, Jacob had stabbed him threw the throat.

"Don't you go fucking this up Emily" said Jacob as he got into the Militia Stryder, with a few button presses the Stryder stood at full height it was armed with a XO-16 Chaingun with an Accelerator, for Ordnance it had Rocket Salvo and for tactical ability it had Partial wall.

"Blisk it's Jacob I'm ready to go" said Jacob over the mic

"Copy that the heavy turret is coming online now get ready to moe'em down" said Blisk

The heavy turret came online and the Militia troops ignored it thinking it was online for them but that changed when 50 caliber shells tore into, blew off and tore apart any militia grunt it fired at. The Militia forces were taken completely off guard with the heavy turret mowing them down and one of there own Stryders unleashing a rocket salvo upon them, thus half of the Militia troops on the airfield got wiped out before they even knew what was going on. Blisk and Reece were shooting from the hip with there carbines as they ran towards and into the Militia goblin dropship, Reece got in the pilot seat and powered the dropship up while Blisk was in the back shooting down any Militia grunts that tried to rush them.

Meanwhile Jacob's Stryder armed with an XO-16 Chaingun with Accelerator was cutting through Militia infantry, but the Militia forces quickly recovered and armed with whatever weapon they had and what cover they could find fired back, Jacob's Stryder put up a Particle wall to block the incoming fire it was shooting at everything it could see infantry, Goblin's unused Titan's and ammo crate that was on the floor, all an all creating explosions and blasting Militia forces apart.

"Jacob get in here! Me Emily and Reece are waiting for you!" ordered Blisk over the mic.

"Sir!" Jacob replied

Jacob's Stryder made another Particle wall before Jacob exited and leaving the Stryder on guard mode with bullets whistling around him he ran into the dropship.

* * *

**10 minutes later **

Jacob, Blisk, Emily and Reece had managed to escape the Militia communications array, Reece was driving, Blisk was navigator while Jacob and Emily were sat in the back.

"So how long will it take to get to the IMC outpost?" asked Emily.

"Around half an hour at best" replied Blisk

"Yo Reece I didn't know you could drive a Goblin" said Jacob

"Well before I joined the pilot program I was an air force cadet and a good one at that" replied Reece

"Well I'm glad you didn't waste your potential on the air force"

"Had I know I would of been flying your sorry ass to safety today maybe I would of" said Reece making Jacob give him a deadpan look.

Suddenly beeping could be heard from the control system

"Shit we got Militia Hornets coming after us! strap in and hold on!" said Blisk as Reece made the Goblin go as fast as it can.

Two Militia Hornet fighters closed in on the dropship and immediately launched missals, Reece pulled the dropship through some crazy maneuvers to avoid the missals so the Militia Hornets opened fire with machine guns the dropship twisted, turned and sped as it avoided the deadly spray of lead being fired at it.

" .FLYING!" yelled Emily as her head was tossed around in her seat while Jacob watched in amusement, but then machine gun fire suddenly peppered the Goblin causing some serious damage, then another missile hit the back of the Goblin blowing through the doors.

"WERE HIT BRACE YOURSELF'S WERE GOING DOWN!" shouted Reece as the Goblin plummeted towards the ground...and landed with a mighty Crash...

* * *

**AN/ finished and just to let you guy's know that I've got something big planned for the next chapter...and I hope this chapter was up to your expectations as well.  
**

**Please review, Peace out **


	18. Pacific Titan

Attack of the Titan's episode 18 Pacific Titan

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

"Uurgh" Jacob woke up with stinging pain all over his body every time he moved he would hurt some more, forcing his way up to his feet Jacob saw the Goblin dropship he and his comrades escaped in was pretty much in two pieces, fire and scrap was everywhere.

Walking around Jacob saw Blisk sitting on a tree stump having a fag, Blisk looked completely fine none cuts no bruises no nothing

"You alright Jacob?" grunted the South African Mercenary

"Well aside from feeling like I broke all of my ribs...yeah I'm just fucking dandy Blisk" replied Jacob as he sat next to Blisk

"Where's Reece and Emily" asked Jacob

"Emily's left arm and right leg got broken in the crash Reece is sorting her out" replied Blisk he then offered Jacob a fag

"Want one?"

Jacob looked it "...Fuck it sure" he said Jacob never tried smocking but what the hell, first time for everything.

Jacob took the fag and put it his mouth while Blisk lit it.

"Cuban hmm?" said Jacob as he was about to inhale.

Jacob inhaled and immediately chocked on the smoke entering his lungs

*COUGH *COUGH* Jesus Blisk! how can asshole's like you get addicted to this shit!"

"Hey! these ain't for the faint hearted Jacob" replied Blisk

"You can keep it I...wait what's over there?" said Jacob

"Hmm? oh...shit" said Blisk

Quite some distance away was a fifteen meter Titan wondering about.

"Damn looks like were on the continent where the locals are"

"Guys" came a voice Jacob and Blisk turned around to see Reece supporting a limping Emily as she walked "I've patched her up as best as I can"

"Good were moving" said Blisk

"Where too?" asked Jacob

"Look at that smock trail over in the distance" said Blisk "A larger ship went down there and if it's a ship that means ammo, weapons and medical supplies"

"That's good enough for me" said Emily

"Sure thing but if we do go to that ship there's two thing we got to watch out for...and the second thing is that" said Jacob pointing over to the fifteen meter Titan in the distance.

"Shit don't tell me" said Reece

"Yep were on the continent where I was on my recon mission" said Jacob

"So we got to watch out for giant dickless kendolls as well as Militia" said Emily

"Pretty much"

"Yippe ky-fucking yay

"Quit your bitching lets move" said Blisk

* * *

The three pilots and the mercenary headed out into the surrounding forest being as quiet as they could

"Ok if we happen to run into one of these Titan's we go for the eyes, two shots each should do the trick so we can make our escape" said Jacob

"What?! why are those things called Titan's?"asked Emily

"It's what the locals called them"

"Meh, I prefer giant dickless kendolls"

"You would wouldn't you" deadpanned Jacob

"Yeah because it's exactly what you are" retorted Emily

"Dafu...well your blond so that makes you worse"

"Oi!" said Blisk gibing Jacob a glare (He was blond too)

"Oh...sorry" said Jacob while Emily was giving him a smug smile

"Heads up" said Recce making Jacob and Blisk raise there R101-c carbines, up ahead of them was a five meter standing to the left of them, the three Pilot's and the mercenary looked at the Titan as it stood there motionlessly. Suddenly it's head darted towards the pilots and the mercenary it had creepy eyes, fucked up smile, some facial hair on it's chin and a fat body.

"Iugh looks like a cross between Jesus and Jabba the hut" said Reece

The five meter started to walk towards the pilots and the mercenary

"Where are these things weak spots Jacob?" asked Emily

"It's the back of the neck but since we don't have jumpkits just go for the eyes"

The five meter Titan continued to walk towards the pilots and the mercenary

"Wait until it's gets closer" said Jacob

"It's already close enough" said Blisk as he fired his R101-c carbine at the five meter Titan's eyes blinding it "Lets move!"

The Pilots followed Blisk as he ran towards the smoke to the crashed ship in the distance Jacob kept up while Reece helped to carry Emily after a while of running they stooped at the ship was coming nearer.

"Blisk I need to know what exactly is this ship we are going too?" asked Jacob

"It's just a hunch but if I'm right it should provide us with what we need" replied Blisk suddenly the ground started to shake as something big was coming there way everyone looked behind them and to there astonishment and shock a ten meter abnormal was running at them.

"What The Fuck!"shouted Emily

"Shit! It's an Abnormal!" shouted Jacob

"An Abnormal?!" questioned Reece

"Yeah a Titan who's behavior can't be predicted!"

"Abnormally Retarded" growled Blisk

"Go for the eyes!" shouted Jacob as he fired at the Abnormal Blisk did the same while Reece ways trying to carry Emily to safety, the Abnormal swung a hand at Jacob who jumped away and fired at it's right eye taking it out, the Abnormal with it's left eye saw Blisk running at it firing his carbine at it's face.

The Abnormal lifted itself up and lept at Blisk "SHIT!" Blisk narrowly managed to not get swallowed up as he literally dived out of the way of the oncoming Abnormal.

The Abnormal dived into a thick tree and knocked itself out.

"Stupid creatures" grumbled Blisk "We should just wipe them out and be done with it"

"Blisk It's knocked out lets head to that ship" said Jacob

* * *

Jacob and Blisk reached the ship where Reece and Emily were waiting for them, the ship was a heavily modified IMC transport ship it was called the IMS Hammond, and it took down a whole chunk of forest when it crashed.

"So this was the ship you were talking about the IMS Hammond?" said Reece

"I knew it was the one it was passing by a few hours before the Militia attacked, it was a modified transport it was a lot bigger on the inside than the outside".

"Damn to have a ship named after you is quite the honer I'm sure Hammond's going to be pissed once he hears about this" said Jacob

"Any surviving crew?" asked Emily

"Down there" said Blisk Emily looked over to see pieces of body parts, uniform and lots of blood which made her cringe.

"Yep Titan's got them" said Jacob

"Jacob go into the ship and look for medical supplies, Emily and Reece will be with me on lookout" ordered Blisk

"Yes sir" replied Jacob and went into the ship to look for the medical supplies.

* * *

Jacob entered the ship and it was a wreak mangled metal and debrie were everywhere he climbed through the wreckage and into the ships med bay he opened the lockers to try and get what he needed.

"Come on come on come on damn it!" Jacob then tries looking in the cupboards for what he needed and finds it.

"Alright Blisk I've got the meds an.."

"Jacob It's The Militia There Here! But The Main Guns Of The Ship Are Looks To Still Be Good Shape! Find A Command And Control Console And Bring Those Guns Back Online Now!" ordered Blisk on the mic as bullets whistled all around.

"Crap!" said Jacob as he ran out of the med bay

Outside there was a skirmish going on between Blisk Reece and Emily against Militia grunts being dropped off my Goblin transports, Blisk and Reece were ducking in and out of cover firing there R101-c carbines at the approaching Militia grunts while Emily was firing her Hammond p2011 pistol in a covered position they picked a few Militia grunts off before they got close, until one Militia grunt threw a grenade into Blisk's position.

Blisk quickly grabbed it and threw it back before it exploded, when he suddenly got hit in the shoulder but he shrugged it off, while Reece just took a whole squad down before taking cover he took several deep breaths before firing again...only to get shot through the chest.

"REECE!" shouted Emily

Jacob was running throughout the down IMS transport ship looking for that command terminal when he found it something else caught his eye.

"Project Hephaestus...no that don't matter right now, now to activate the ships guns...uh oh...Blisk this is Jacob I've ships guns online but the crash has destroyed the friend from foe system, they'll fire at anything that moves"

"Roger that Emily lets get moving!" shouted Blisk over the mic as the guns came online and started to shoot.

"Now lets check this project Hephaestus out"

Jacob looked over the documents for project Hephaestus. It was designed to make a new Titan called the Behemoth it was a Whopping SIXTY meters high and it was made to be bristling with weaponry. The project was made by MR Hammond himself in order for the IMC to gain the advantage on the frontier once more, and it was programmed by a pilot controlling a smaller Titan inside the Behemoth.

_"Interesting" _thought Jacob but something more disturbing caught his attention

The documents said that even though this is just a prototype as soon at it and more where properly made the IMC would target heavy civilian populations to achieve maximum shock and awe and force the Militia to retreat.

"Well...as much of a loyal soldier that I am MR Hammond...even I think this is a step to far..I am glad this ship got shot down" said Jacob with frustration evident in his voice.

Suddenly the ground shook "OH WHAT NOW!" and threw a large crack in the hull Jacob saw yellow lightning go into the air before the Colossal Titan came into view.

"Ah fuck where is that Behemoth" Jacob saw that the Behemoth was a room close to this, running as fast as he could he went into the room where it was and saw it in all it's glory even for a prototype and it being curled up in a ball it looked very intimidating.

"Well...YOLO right?" Jacob activated the control panel that switched on the Behemoth and a small opening opened up in it's chest and it appeared that an IMC Stryder Titan was inside Jacob climbed and strapped himself in and initiated the start up sequence, the result was the Behemoth starting and standing up.

The IMS transport ship was split in half and everything and everyone in it (like Blisk and Emily) were thrown around like rag dolls, the sound of steel and metal getting pulled apart was almost overwhelming. The Behemoth stood at full height at sixty meters high and had the Colossal Titan in it's sight's, Jacob saw the wall of the locals was very near indeed Trost itself was very close.

The Behemoth started to walk towards the Colossal Titan who had just noticed it as itself was about to destroy the wall, inside the Behemoth Jacob noticed a button *press to play music* it said Jacob pressed it and a large speakers stared booming Flight Of The Valkyries for everyone and everything to hear.

"JACOB! WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK IS GOING!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" bellowed Blisk

"Sir! We are literally near the locals wall and they are under attack! I need to deafened them!" replied Jacob

"SO THAT'S YOU IN THAT BIG HULK OF LANKY METAL?!"

"Yes Sir!"

"...Next time give me a warning before you do shit like that"

"Of coarse sir"

The Colossal Titan walked away from the wall who's people were either running around in terror or staring in awe, and started to walk towards the approaching Behemoth who itself was booming Flight Of The Valkyries from it's speakers.

The Behemoth attacked first and swung a huge punch at the Colossal Titan who blocked and wrapped it's massive hand around the Behemoth's wrist, The Behemoth kneed the Colossal Titan in the stomach making it let go and swung another punch which was again blocked by the Colossal Titan who itself sent a punch which it the Behemoth which caused heavy damage.

It was like Blisk said the Behemoth was just a prototype it had little armor, no weaponry and was very slow.

The Behemoth recovered from the punch and had to to deflect another punch before sending an uppercut at the Colossal Titan which connected making the Colossal Titan's head snap back. What Jacob did notice was the Behemoth had a cooling unit in each wrist, so what Jacob did using his skill as a Titan pilot he activated the cooling unit on the Behemoth's left hand and sent it outwards at the Colossal Titan's face, soon enough despite it's best efforts the Colossal face began to freeze over under the extreme cold.

Jacob: "Chill out"

The Behemoth then punched the Colossal Titan in the face again making it almost fall over, but just as victory was in reach for the Behemoth the Colossal Titan grabbed the Behemoth's shoulders and with it's face covered in ice headbutted the Behemoth. The sheer force of the headbutt making the face of the Behemoth dent inward, as the Behemoth reeled back but the Colossal Titan wasn't finished there it them punched the Behemoth in the stomach were there was almost virtually no armor there and went straight through.

"Ah Fuck a Duck!" shouted Jacob

The Behemoth tried to bring it's first down onto the Colossal Titan but was blocked at the last moment, so the Behemoth sent another knee at the Colossal Titan which connected but virtually did nothing as the Colossal Titan grabbed the Behemoth, and started to punch and backfist it each punch caused more damage than the last eventually Jacob had to eject, and pulled but on the lever and he was about to shoot up and out of the critically damaged Behemoth...it was at that moment...Jacob realized...he fucked up.

Not only was he going to get shot out of a sixty meter Titan, the Behemoth itself started to light up...It had Nuclear ejection...and he had no jumpkit.

"SSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!"yelled Jacob at the top of his lungs as he was ejected over one hundred and twenty meters into the air as the Behemoth lit up and made a MASSIVE exposition. First the blinding light them the shock wave and the explosion itself which made the ground shake very VERY violently. The locals that saw the fight were blown off the wall as the result of the shock wave, thankfully they had ODM gear and the explosion itself was far enough away from the wall that it wasn't destroyed.

Jacob was falling down to the ground at very fast speeds and getting faster, he was falling into the forest...and the massive trees that were there, at this rate his body will go splat as soon as he hits the ground.

* * *

**AN/ Id like to send a shout out to Archfiend 1244 for coming up and helping me out with this chapter, so hats off to him :)  
**

**Well I hope I've earned a nice big juicy review from you guys, this story with the Behemoth fighting the Colossal Titan and Flight Of The Valkyries being played in the backgrounds this chapter petty much became Pacific Rim XD.**


	19. Non stop battle

Attack of the Titans episode 19 Non stop battle

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall

* * *

**The three Towers...**

"Attention on deck this is Vice Admiral Graves, the entire Militia fleet is holding at a rallying point beyond attack distance from the Demeter gateway. They are still vastly outnumbered by the dedicated reserve fleet located on the forth moon I believe this airbase will there next target, Sargent Blisk..." said Vice Admiral Graves.

"The Militia first fleet didn't make the trip to the bone yard for a safari, they were trying to find a way to take down the dog whistle towers the airbase depends on these to keep the creatures out. Now despite the looses they took we have to assume they found a way to take down the towers, if they did...that's just the domino they need" said Blisk

"Sargent Blisk will lead a protective force on the ground, assigned explicitly to the towers. All pilots you will engage any Militia forces you encounter at the air base no one gets through. Graves out" said Vice Admiral Graves

Jacob, Wade, Reece, Emily and Montes along with several other IMC pilots were in the central command building for air base Sierra watching over a holographic table as Graves explained their objectives.

"Attention this is Vice Admiral Graves to all personnel. A Militia attack on this base is imminent. Prepare for hostile Titanfall. "There are strong indications that they intend to destroy the repulsion towers at the heart of this facility, the Militia will do anything to destroy those towers if we lose there's nothing to protect this place from the elements, now lets go kick some ass Graves out."

"LETS GO PEOPLE!" shouted Montes as he loaded his SMART pistol

"This is a battle of Attrition, take out all Militia forces" said Blisk over the mic

Wade got in his Ogre Titan while Montes got in his Atlas Titan both were walking into a hanger with a ton of IMC grunts behind them they could see two Militia Atlas's approaching them, Wade opened fire with his 40mm cannon and Montes with his XO-16 Chaingun at the Militia Atlas's who returned fire themselves.

The large hanger soon became a kill zone as both IMC and Militia grunts fought one another weather with guns or hand to hand combat. Wade's Ogre was taking fire by a Militia Atlas armed with a 40mm cannon like his accept the Militia had 3 round burst and it was peppering Wade's Ogre with 40mm rounds, Montes on the other hand had just launched a Rocket salvo at the other Militia Atlas while shooting at it with his Accelerator. The Militia Atlas got overwhelmed by the overwhelming amount of lead and munitions being thrown at it and exploded in a fireball.  
Wade's Ogre was taking more and more damage from his rival in a Militia Atlas as it dashed from side to side from his shots before dashing forwards with a punch, Wade's Ogre blocked the punch but the Militia Atlas then shoved it's 40mm cannon into Wade's Ogre Titan face and opened fire as a result the three 40mm rounds penetrated deep into the armor of Wade's Ogre Titan almost getting Wade himself.

"Man fuck this" said Wade as he pressed the nuclear button on his Ogre Titan and ejected out through a hole in the ceiling of the hanger, his Ogre Titan lit up and caused a massive explosion that blew up the entire hanger the fire from his exploding Ogre made a mushroom cloud as Wade conveniently landed right next to Reece.

"Hey Reece"

"Sup Wade"

Jacob was shooting down some Militia grunts with his GA24 rifle, he reloaded when he spotted a Militia pilot gunning down an IMC pilot, Jacob took aim and fired his GA24 rifle at the Militia pilot but the Militia pilot saw him immediately and literally dodged the bullets Jacob fired at him and returned fire with his Hemlock BFR.

"Well that was bullshit of the highest order" said Jacob to himself as he took cover from incoming bullets just as Jacob returned fire he saw the Militia pilot running at him firing from the hip, Jacob took aim and was about top fire a single shot at the Militia pilots head but suddenly he heard the unmistakable noise of nuclear ejection about to blow up and before he knew it he and the Militia pilot were blasted through a wall as Wade's Ogre Titan blew up.

Jacob's body smashed through a wall that took him to a staging area, his body armor and helmet had taken most of the damage but his helmet was completely broken. as Jacob took it off he just saw in his drowsy state the first of the three repulsion towers get taken down.

"Damn it Wade" said Jacob as he struggled to his feet and out of the rubble, but something got his attention to the left of him he saw the Militia pilots struggle to his feet too then saw him, both pilots looked at each other before they rushed to reach there pistols both fired at the same time Jacob managed to kill the Militia pilot by shooting him with his RE-45 pistol in the chest but he was shot there as well, only his advanced body armor stooped the bullets from reaching vital area's.

"AAAGH!" shouted Jacob in pain as his chest bled out. the Militia pilot dropped dead and Jacob fell to one knee his face cringed in pain but he did what he could to ignore it but he knew he had been wounded. Jacob used his jumpkit get on top of a building where he had a clear vintage point and began to shoot down on some Militia grunts.

Montes was shooting at a Militia Stryder armed with a Triple Threat an IMC grunt tried to jump onto the Militia Stryder in order to climb up and remove the circuitry, but the Militia Stryder saw this and backhanded the IMC grunt, hell it was as if a baby just got dropkicked by a gorilla. The IMC grunt went flying back and into some crates. Montes's Atlas then fired multiple XO-16 rounds at the Militia Stryder who itself just activated its electric smoke as concealment before dashing off. Once the electric smoke dispersed Montes went after the Militia Stryder but it was already waiting for him as soon as Montes's Atlas was in range the Militia Stryder fired it's cluster missile, the secondary explosions battered Montes's Atlas as the Militia Stryder launched it's Triple Threat grenades. Montes's Atlas dashed away from the explosions and grenades and returned fire, some IMC grunts fired there Archer heavy rocket launchers at the Militia Stryder taking down it's shields and causing some damage.

The Militia Stryder dashed back to retreat from the fire fight but Montes's Atlas dashed after it firing it's XO-16 Chaingun not letting it escape causing some heavy damage but suddenly the Militia Titan exploded, looking around Montes saw Jacob waving and smiling smugly holding his Charge Rifle.

"Fucking kill thief" said Montes to Jacob over the mic

Emily was taking down Militia squads of Grunts with her EVA-8 shotgun when she noticed a firefight going on near her she reloaded, and ran towards the fight when the door opened...there a person caught eyes with her she had brown spiked up hair with a read headband and was wearing the Militia's Marauder core uniform...it was Sarah.

Emily quickly turned her shotgun towards her but Sarah kicked it out of her hands and threw a punch at Emily's face, Emily ducked under and sent a turning kick at Sarah. Sarah grabbed the foot and was going to bring her elbow down upon Emily's knee and brake the bone but Emily bent her leg so Sarah went towards her and pushed her away, Sarah grabbed her SMART pistol and aimed it at Emily just when it got a lock Emily grabbed the SMART pistol and pointed it upwards so the bullet went straight up and hit the ceiling and punched Sarah in the face, but Sarah span round when she got punched and grabbed her knife, as Emily was about to make another blow Sarah span around and stabbed her in the kidneys.

Emily's eyes widened and she yelped in pain as blood started to come out of her wound but Sarah couldn't finish her off because Blisk came running in and immediately spotted her, he fired his CAR SMG at her and hit her on the arm but Sarah managed to escape.

"Shit!" Blisk cursed, he then saw Emily laying on the ground bleeding out "get a medic!"

*BANG* "Another one down" said Reece as he sniped a Militia pilot he then activated his jumpkit and ran towards a building by wall running and jumped through a window, he no-scoped a Militia grunt without looking, Wade followed him in.

"Damn I'm good" said Reece

"Wooow you no-scoped one Militia grunt Reece, who taught you that? Peter fucking Pan?" said Wade unimpressed

"It's still better than whatever you can do Wade you diminutive fuck" countered Reece

"Whatever Reece, you ain't Indiana Jones" replied Wade as he shot down a squad of more Militia grunts

Wade took cover behind some boxes as the fighting went to close quarters he fired his R010-c carbine at another Militia squad that had just entered the building he got one of then as the other two took cover one of the Militia grunts returned fire properly while the other blindfired, Wade took cover as bullets flew above him and prepared a frag grenade, once the firing stopped he threw it but one of the Militia grunts had quick reflexes and kicked the grenade back.

"SHIT!" cursed Wade as he lept back from his cover, the grenade exploded covering the room in shrapnel. The two Militia grunts rushed Wade as he pulled his B3 Wingman but they were dropped by a spray of bullets, looking behind him there was a squad of IMC grunts with smocking carbines.

"Good to see you sir" said the IMC grunt leader

"Yeah thanks for the save, I owe you guys a drink" replied Wade getting up and grabbing his carbine, the IMC grunts followed him into a larger room where a firefight was already happening...but the second repulsion tower had already been destroyed. The firefight became so intense that it became had to hand combat, Wade ran at a Militia grunt and jumpkicked him into the wall he then saw a second Militia grunt ran at him so Wade grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder before stomping on his throat killing him. Wade also saw Reece fighting Militia grunts in hand to hand combat as well but suddenly there was a loud pulling noise that brought the fighting to a halt... both IMC and Militia grunts that were fighting one another suddenly stopped at the sound to metal being pulled apart and falling when suddenly the roof collapsed inwards and both IMC and Militia grunts started getting crushed, the main tower had fallen...burying everyone inside...including Wade and Reece.

"No..." said Jacob as he saw IMC phantoms no doubt pilots by the Militia scum firing on the main tower and making it collapse on a large building (that Wade and Reece were inside).

**"All units be advised the repulsor towers have been destroyed, Wildlife intrusions have been detected across the entire base perimeter, the facility is being overrun by indigenous life. Mission terminated all pilots head to the evac point" **Said Spyglass

* * *

**The IMS Colossas...**

Jacob was sitting down on the side of a bed in the med bay in his own thoughts, they could have stopped the Militia dead in there tracks at the airbase but somehow, someway the terrorists had stolen victory like thief's.

Montes was walking through the med bay when he saw Jacob

"You ok Jacob?" the leftenant asked

"Fine" was Jacob's only reply

"Liar"

"No shit I'm lying we could have won the war right then and there! then the Militia stole it!"

"Yeah..."said Montes walking up to Jacob and putting a hand on the younger pilots shoulder "The Militia are known to do that, in my five years of service I can't even count the amount of times we had the Militia on the ropes only for them to either escape or survive somehow, eventually I've grown used to it."

"But Montes if the Militia somehow destroys Demeter that means we would be cut off from the home systems what then?"

"The war will continue no matter what happens the Militia are an insurgency they are almost impassible to get rid of, weather Demeter gets destroyed or not the war will continue it's as simple as that...so long as there is an IMC there will always be a Militia"

"Ok...so...what happened to Emily, Wade and Reece?" asked Jacob

"Emily is wounded so she's out for the count...and I don't know what happened to Wade and Reece, they weren't at the evac point so they are either still on the air base getting overrun with wild life or..."

At that point Jacob's head sunk at the most defiant possibility that two of his comrades are dead

"Hey chin up kid" said Montes I've been put in charge of an IMC relief force being sent to Air base Sierra to collect the few reaming IMC forces that are holding out...your going to Demeter Jacob...This is your chance to shine"

"Oh..." Jacob began "I'll do more than just shine..."

* * *

**On the outskirts of Delta 115...  
**

Lance corporal Wade Becket was in his Ogre Titan with his other IMC forces were just about to counterattack Delta 115 which was held by the Militia, the IMC forces were outnumbered greatly by by the Militia forces but IMC reinforcements had arrived as they got into position to attack, in space above the planet a space ship battle was already taking place and the IMC landing ships had broken through the Militia defenses and were heading to the planet.

**"All personnel be advised the counter attack has started. Very soon reinforcements and friendly Titanfall's will be coming in, for the time being advance and engage all Militia targets"** said Spyglass from his new command center...which was his Stryder Titan **  
**

Wade's Ogre Titan ran forward while Montes jumped on the back. The IMC forces started to engage the Militia at long range in order to compensate and try to reduce casualties as much as possible, but the landscape was very different to the usual half destroyed towns, city's and bases that had medium to close range, no this was wide open plains that had little cover which served as an advantage and a disadvantage to both sides.

Incoming fire from the Militia made itself known as the IMC forces crept slowly up firing back, Wade's Ogre was one of the few Ogre's left and was leading the assault, It shot it's 40mm cannon with good accuracy at the Militia forces hitting their positions, IMC grunt were keeping up with the Ogre trying to make themselves as small as a target as possible.

"Head up! there charging!" shouted an IMC pilot over the mic and he was true some of the Militia forces taking up positions charged forwards in an attempt to overwhelm the small IMC force opposing them

"Everyone hold your ground! we must hold out until reinforcements arrive!" shouted Montes as he pulled out and fired his Sidewinder. The IMC bravely held their ground against the Militia forces though they were taking losses left right and center.

"Fuck fuck fuck! we'll be slaughtered at this rate!" shouted Wade as he was firing at an Militia Ogre armed with a Quad Rocket running at his Ogre, he could see IMC grunts being shredded as well an IMC Titans getting blown up because of the little to no cover these wide open plains had...while all the while Militia forces kept getting closer.

**"All forces be advised reinforcement are now dropping in" **said Spyglass, as he said that an IMC Ogre Titanfall came in and crushed the Militia Ogre attacking Wade

"FUCK YEAH!" shouted Wade

the IMC Ogre Titan immediately got up and started to fire at any Militia forces nearby, many many more IMC Titanfall's were coming in.

"Jesus, Titan's are coming down like rain" said Montes. He wasn't wrong soon enough the Militia forces soon found themselves outgunned and were forced to retreat to inside the communications array where IMC pilots and grunts were transported by dropship.

"ALRIGHT! ALL FORWARD!" ordered Montes at the top of his voice the remaining IMC troops that were left from the Militia charge, were now backed up by IMC reinforcements and surged forward, crushing anything in there way. Wade's Ogre Titan smashed through the wall of the communications array and began to fight in the courtyard while Montes dismounted and took out a Militia pilot with his SMART pistol, the hole that Wade's Ogre Titan made was immediately flooded by IMC grunts and Pilots.

But unexpectedly...

**"All IMC forces...halt the attack" **said Spyglass

"The IMC pilots including Wade and Montes as well as the Grunts were hesitant to follow that order since they had the Militia surrounded and outgunned, but followed they followed it none the less and ceased fire as well as stopped advancing.

On the Militia's side there was an equal amount of panic and confusion when the IMC halted there attack...why would they do this? this was so...un-IMC

Spyglass opened a channel to Ex-Vice Admiral Graves

**"Ex-Vice Admiral Graves your forces and outgunned and surrounded further resistance is futile the only option is to surrender" **

"No Spyglass we won't and will never surrender we would gladly die for our freedom" said Ex-vice Admiral Graves

**"Surrender now...and your forces will be given safe passage out of this system...you won't lose another man"**

"What?"

**"I repeat, lay down your weapons and none of your forces will be harmed and you will be allowed to leave...peacefully" **

"Spyglass?...have you...grown a heart since the last time we met?" asked Graves out of pure surprise and confusion.

**"Negative, I have simply grown to respect soldiers that have fought well, and your forces have performed...admirably" **replied Spyglass

A few minutes later a uneasy ceasefire was formed between the IMC and the Militia forces, on the ground when the Militia dropships came to pick up the Militia troops the IMC soldiers and pilots (by order of Spyglass) gave them a salute as they left...the apparent shock the Militia forces had on their faces from the salute that had received from the IMC forces was something to behold and thus the battle to retake the communications array ended...with a peaceful solution.

* * *

**AN/ I hoped you licked that chapter it took me quite a long time to type down so of coarse please review **

**And it looks like Spyglass has grown some Humanity...**


	20. Leaders

Attack of the Titan's episode 20 Leaders

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall

* * *

**AN/ Hey guys first off I'd like to say how sorry I am for making you guys wait so long for this next chapter, I had A LOT of things going on, that and a big case of writers block didn't help either but luckily I have got the next part of this story planned out so please enjoy.  
**

* * *

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FFUUUUCCCKKK!" shouted Jacob as he fell to the ground, to the right of him was the Colossal Titan was getting engulfed in nuclear fire from the exploding Behemoth everyone could hear the Colossal Titan's screams of agony as it was literally burned alive.

Jacob fell threw the tree's trying to hold onto a branch or tree trunk that was big enough to hold him and while there were meany that could they were unfortunately just out of reach from Jacob's grasp, just when all hope was lost and it was certain Jacob would hit the ground, he felt a force hit him and drove some air out of his lungs when he opened his eyes, they widened in surprise.

Hanging onto him and flying with his ODM gear was Captain Levi, with his squad behind him.

"Eh?" said Jacob

"What the hell is going on?! what was that explosion?! and where did you come from!" Levi demanded while still hanging on to Jacob who himself was still surprised on how Levi caught him since it was mere second before his body would of gone splat when he hit the ground.

"Alright I'll tell you! but first I need you to put me down Captain" said Jacob, Levi did so and put him on a big branch of a huge tree, immediately afterwords Jacob contacted Blisk.

"Hey Blisk you reading me?"

"The hell do you want?" came the gruff south African reply. While they were talking Levi was looking at Jacob expectantly but at the same time he could hear another static voice as if it was talking through the air, coming from Jacob himself.

"Tch" tutted Levi the technology these people had was mind boggling.

"I just got in contact with Spyglass we have just taken back the Communications array from the Militia" said Blisk

"And how much information did they steal from the archives?"

"Unknown at this time, the strange thing is that apparently Spyglass...let them go out of respect"

"...Has Spyglass grown a heart Blisk?" asked Jacob

"That's exactly what I asked but all I got was some "fought admirably" bullshit from him"

"Well shit, at least the Militia are out of this sector for the time being"

"Yeah the 3rd and 4th IMC battle fleet is around the planet at the moment, there going to make planetfall soon"

"At which location? I'm sure the last thing the IMC landing forces want is to be ambushed by those Titan creatures"

"It will be at the taken Communications array at first, but they'll move inland soon" said Blisk

"What's this about landing forces?!" said Levi as he walked up to Jacob and eyed him dangerously, and the other members of his squad were looking at him too.

"Hang on Blisk, Don't worry Levi were not "_invading" _you if that's what your thinking, we ourselves have just fought to take back some of our land that was taken from us, all of your questions will be answered soon you have my word" said Jacob in a humble tone. Jacob then switched back to Blisk.

"Blisk I need a rondevu point"

"Ok I've got a flare I'm firing it now"

Jacob then looked up to see a red flare shot up past the tree's, this got the scouts attention

"Huh? a red flare, a single Titan is nearby" said Oulo

"But the Platoon isn't in that area yet" said Petra

"That's because that flare is from my people not yours" said Jacob he turned to Levi "Mind giving me a lift to that position?" he said pointing to that red flare

Levi tutted again before letting Jacob hang onto his soldiers and gliding off with his team towards the flare, Levi wasn't sure what he was going to encounter once he gets there, while he was carrying 280 pounds of strong muscle on his back the red flare came closer and closer.

Levi was relatively surprised when they came across the source of the flare, rather than seeing more people like Jacob he saw only two standing in an open area circled by the tree's, one was a female with blond hair tied up and tucked in she was wearing armor similar to that of Jacob but wasn't wearing a helmet and the other was a middle aged man also with blond hair what looked to have bulky muscles on each arm, was less armored than the female but had a hard facial expression on his face, both were holding a strange rifle that was different from Jacob's GA24, but they were the Same weapons that Jacob had now but what surprised him more was when Jacob seemingly dropped from his shoulders and fell fifteen meters to the ground, but he landed on the ground feet first with pure ease.

Both Emily and Blisk raised there R101-c carbines at the approaching scouts

"DON'T SHOOT!" shouted Jacob as he landed on the ground and ran up to them with the scouts behind him

"I didn't know you'd be bringing friends Jacob" said Emily as the scouts saw there raised weapons and pulled out there's

"These are the local inhabitant's of this planet, you know, scouts" said Jacob

"You should of told me they were coming with you Jacob" said Blisk

"Well they had questions that only you could answer, sir" replied Jacob "...Hey where's Reece?"

"Later" grunted Blisk

"So you are Jacob's leader?" said Levi walking up to Blisk, hard grey eyes met hard blue

"Yes, and who might you be?" said Blisk evenly

"Captain Levi of the Scouting regiment" said Levi

"Commander Blisk of the IMC...Captain.." replied Blisk

Both men were sizing each other up seeing who was the hardest, everyone could feel the tension between them.

"Sir" said Jacob

no reply

"Sir.."

Blisk's head tilted slightly in Jacob's direction while his eyes remained fused with Levi's.

"What's happening now?"

"Spyglass is sending a drop ship which should arrive any minute now Corporal" replied Blisk

A moment of very awkward and tense silence went by as Gunter, Petra, Eld, Oluo, Emily and Jacob looked at there superiors are they looked like they are about to rip each other apart at any second now, when suddenly there arms grasped one another and they held solid handshake with one another, it was good to both men that at least somebody even if the person was from a different planet had the balls to hold a vicious stare them and not pussy out.

Everyone let out a small sigh of relief as the tension quickly died down, but then the sound of hooves caught everyone's attention.

"Levi!" came a deep and hard voice Levi saw Commander Erwin Smith with Hanji and Mike as well as about ten other scouts came galloping on horseback towards them.

"Erwin.." said Levi

"Who are these people?" asked Erwin

"Erwin it's me" said Jacob catching the Commanders attention

"Jacob, good to see your still alive"

"You too commander, this is my commander, Commander Blisk of the IMC" Jacob said motioning to Blisk

Blisk and Erwin looked at one another and immediately saw the authority each Commander holds they nodded at one another before one scout noticed something in the air and quickly more and more scouts saw a black flying object coming closer.

Jacob noticed this "Drop ships here"

Flying through the air and onto the ground next to them came the IMC Goblin Dropship this spooked the scouts a lot as they struggled to control there horses, the Drop ship landed and out came four IMC grunts who immediately pointed there weaponry at the spooked scouts who themselves got there blades out those holsters.

"Guns Down!" ordered Blisk, the IMC grunts looked at him before complying and Erwin motioned his scouts to do the same.

Erwin got off his hoarse and walked over to Blisk "Welcome Commander I am Commander Erwin Smith of the scouting legion I have been asked by my king to bring you inside our city for negotiations"

Blisk raised an Eyebrow "What sort of Negotiations..." said Blisk

"Personally I think an alliance would be in order since one of your soldiers helped in the past take back a district and helped us secure a front line outpost against our foe" said Erwin

"Sir" said an IMC grunt "Your needed at the base, Spyglass is waiting for you"

"Tell Spyglass he can wait I will have be your ambassador" sighed Blisk Erwin nodded and as he went back to his horse Blisk, Emily and Jacob went inside the Goblin.

"Sir" said Jacob

"Hmm?"

"what happened to Reece"

"...He didn't make it" said Blisk as he picked up a sphere-like devise.

"What?!"

"Got shot through the chest by a Militia grunt" said Emily

"Damn it, Militia basterds" Jacob cursed

"We'll get back at them don't worry" replied Emily "good luck sir"

"Right..." said Blisk as he approached the scouts who were waiting for him.

* * *

**AN/ Once again sorry for making you guys wait for so long, but hey new chapters done and I hope you like it.  
**

**In the next chapter Blisk will have to play ambassador and politician with the higher ups and military police...won't that be fun. **

**Please review it helps me continue this story.**


	21. Wall Sina

Attack of the Titan's episode 21 Wall Sina

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

This was the first time Blisk had ridden a hoarse ever since his good old mercenary days and he could feel the stares of the curios scouts riding beside and behind him as he ride with this Commander Erwin" Jacob had told him about Commander Erwin the dude was an ice cube and he clearly inspired confidence and determination in his troops that he himself couldn't help respect for the mean time, then there was this "Captain Levi" dude that little shrimp could hold a stare with him for a while most other men either immediately looked away or pussied out, he was obviously a hard man that had seen and done some serious shit, and finally there was Hanji Zoe she was a bubbly member of the scouts hell she was sometimes like a hamster of coffee Blisk had known that for a start, she had been asking him questions ever since he joined up with them.

It had been 30 minutes since Blisk and his "companions" rode off on there horses, they had ridden into a large field and had avoided Titan combat for the time being but it wasn't long before four abnormals had caught up to them and the scouts had to engage

"Levi take the two abnormals on the left Hanji, the right" commanded Erwin while the two team leaders with there teams broke off to engage there targets Blisk got his Hammond P2011 pistol out and aimed for the eyes of the abnormals. Blisk was a good shot even with a small weapon at long range.

*Bang bang ba-bang bang!* five shots from his Hammond p2011 and the nearest abnormal which was a 9 meter too him it became blinded making it easier for Hanji to get behind it and slice it's nape, Blisk noticed Erwin looking at him and his sidearm with obvious curiosity, when suddenly Blisk saw an 11 meter abnormal running straight at him it's creepy smile making him grimace he fired his Hammond P2011 at the Titan's eyes but it was too fast, at the last second Blisk turned to horse sharply to the left the 11 meter abnormal flew right past him and crashed onto the ground Erwin took advantage and sliced it's nape. Blisk fired at more abnormals with his sidearm while the scouts attacked the nape Blisk saw Levi take down one abnormal before zipwireing to the other taking them both out almost at the same time .

"Scots regroup!" ordered Erwin as the scouts got back into formation Blisk asked. "where exactly are we going Commander?"

"Clolinith District" Erwin replied "From there we'll take you to the capital, both the noble's and supreme commander are anxiously waiting for you"

"Anxious eh?"

"Well your forces have been causing up quite a stere recently, from your soldier fighting in Trost to that giant mechanical best fighting the Colossal Titan there demanding to see you right away".

"Well ain't that peachy" said Blisk

"We all have questions that need answering Commander Blisk" said Hanji "I can't wait until we get you past wall Sina" Hanji said with excitement in her voice.

"Wall Sina?"

"One of the three walls we have, wall Maria, wall Rose and wall Sina were taking you to wall Sina once we past wall Rose...there's the gate"

One of the scout soldiers fired a flare into the air signaling to open the gate, as the scouts rode through the gate and into the district Blisk looked around the area the buildings looked to made from a German middle age type, there were increasing amounts of people looking at him commenting on what he was wearing, the white somewhat rag tag getup, the pads on his clothes even his front spiky hair.

Already feeling agitated from this unwanted attention Blisk started to make his way to Erwin who was speaking with a Garrison captain when a metallic voice entered his ear.

**"Blisk this is Spyglass respond"**

"What is it?" said Blisk activating his mic

**"I was informed of your decision to stay and set up negotiations with this civilization"**

"Yeah starting to regret it now, if these people new how much I hate getting stared at" grumbled Blisk as now a small crowed had gathered to literally stare at this stranger even the Garrison soldiers were sneaking peaks at the very least.

**"I would deem it unwise to cause a confrontation with these locals over such a feeble excuse"  
**

"What are you? my tin can dad?"

**"if I had a choice...no, but If I have to be..."**

"...The fuck!?"

**"Just make sure negotiations are a success, over and out"**

_"Did Spyglass just insult me" _thought Blisk baffled

"MR. Blisk"

Blisk then turned to see Erwin on his hoarse walking up to him "I've arranged a carriage to up you, me, Levi and Hanji to the capital.

* * *

**Wall Sina **

After an hour of being transported in a carriage with Hanji bombarding him with questions and Levi's grumbling Blisk had reached the capital.

"Were here" said Erwin

"Finally" said Blisk and went out of the wagon only to...

"FREEZE!" surrounding the wagon was two dozen military police soldiers all armed with rifles aiming at Blisk.

"Ah hell no!" shouted Blisk as he quickly snatched out his Hammond P2011 pistol and his knife.

"Stand down" said Erwin to the Military police.

"They don't take orders from you Erwin" a voice said and out of the line of soldiers came Nile dok aiming his rifle at Blisk while walking forward, Blisk sent a deadly glare at Nile and pointed his sidearm at him aiming right between the eyes.

"Put your weapons down outsider" Nile spat

"I'd rather shoot ya" Blisk replied

"Me and my men hold all the power here outsider, now I won't ask you again put. your. weapons. down"

"Think Nile you you really think he is a threat when he has been with us for the day" questioned Levi with his usual board expression

"I'm just following the orders being given to me, Erwin convince the outsider to surrender his weapons" said Nile

Erwin thought about it before having a defeated sigh and turned to Blisk.

"Look for now I think it's best you comply I didn't know that the military police would be so...aggressive towards you, you have my most sincere apologies" said Erwin

Blisk serveryed the situation around him he was surrounded by Military Police who were aiming there rifle's at him, there was Nile in front of him who he really wanted to shoot right then and there but if he did he'd get his guts shot with led, and finally there was Erwin also telling him to put his weapons down. He honestly hated being a diplomat for the IMC.

Slowly Blisk put his sidearm and knife away and while absolutely fuming was taken by the military police.

* * *

**AN/ Hey guys sorry for the small chapter, for some reason I had some real motivational issues writing this chapter, I literally had to FORCE myself to get to get this very small chapter finished so I can ready the much MUCH bigger and more important next chapter to come.  
**

**But I hope it entertained you guys enough.**

**Peace**


	22. The Alliance of two Humanity's

Attack of the Titans episode 22 The Alliance of two Humanity's

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

**Demeter**

"Attention all pilots this is your commanding officer Vice Admiral Graves, please standby for a transmission from your employer Mr Hammond" said Graves

"Are you receiving me Graves?" said Mr Hammond

"Yes sir, proceed" replied Graves

"All loyal members of the IMC, I have been informed of the loss of our air support responsible for the security of Demeter, rest assure I am presently fueling reinforcements dispatched from the core systems on the long jump to the Frontier, you will hold the port of Demeter this day you will crush the terrorists last ditch attempt to destroy our civilization and you will find yourself relieved and reworded tomorrow, Vice Admiral Graves our world is in your hands" said Mr Hammond

"Yes sir, all pilots prepare for battle"

Jacob was with other IMC pilots as they went down on a lift, they all could see the space battle rage outside they saw the three main battle turrets of the ship there were in firing remorselessly at Militia fighter and ships. The pilots with him were called from around the Frontier they were the IMC's best for this battle was crucial for deciding the fate of not just Demeter but the whole Frontier itself.

"Graves to all personnel, Demeter is the gateway to the Frontier. By attacking our largest refueling depot the Militia think they can shut the door on us you will correct that perspective, Graves out".

Graves then turned his attention to the pilots coming down the lift

"Pilots! Defend the hardpoints at all costs! if the Militia overloads the core it's all over! strap in!" ordered Vice Admiral Graves. All of the pilots ran into the drop pods accept Jacob

"Vice Admiral Graves" shouted Jacob

The fearless and imposing IMC commander turned his sight to Jacob

"I just want you to know sir, that whatever happens" Jacob did a salute "It was an honer to serve under you"

Graves did a salute in reply Good luck soldier".

Jacob there turned an ran into the drop pod as they were getting ready to depart

"Anvil 1 is ago"

"Anvil 2 standing by"

"Anvil 3 is good to go"

"Anvil 4 is ago

"I hate this part"

"Cut the chatter! initiating drop sequence"

Jacob strapped himself in with Blisk and two other IMC pilots, the drop pod lowered into position and was ready to depart. the drop pod shook before shooting straight down and out of the ship there were in Jacob looked out of the window to see awe inspiring IMC fleet heading into battle

"Separation confirmed" said the onboard CPU

Jacob could see the planet of Demeter coming into view the color was a rich gold, orange and yellow.

"Standby approaching shock layer" said the onboard CPU

The drop pod started to shake up even more as it entered Demeter's atmosphere. All Jacob could think about was his comrades Montes who was at the destroyed Air base Sierra looking for survivors, Emily who was wounded and Wade and Reece who were missing. He will fight for them this day.

"Impact in 3, 2, 1, mark."

The drop pod smashed into the ground and the door flew off Jacob Blisk and the other IMC pilots ran out and headed towards Alpha.

**"Pilots I am taking over operations for Sergent Blisk. This is a hardpoint battle, hold the hardpoints so we can shut down the reactor core before the Militia can trigger a meltdown. If they succeed, the resulting chain reaction will destroy Demeter and prevent IMC reinforcements from reaching the Frontier for years."** said Spyglass

Jacob and half of the IMC forces were securing Alpha while the rest were heading towards Bravo. Jacob himself took up position in the roof of a building where an IMC sniper pilot armed with a Longbow DMR was with him.

For a while everything was quiet from where Jacob was there was the sound of gun battles in the distance but from where he was it was all quiet, but he knew this was the calm before the massive shitstorm was about to happen and just mere seconds later the entire area lit up with explosions and gun fire.

Jacob saw, aimed and fired at a huge number of Militia grunts charging across open ground to attack Alpha, IMC forces where held up in the buildings, defensive positions on the ground or on the roofs like he was. The Militia grunts returned fire as they charged, A Militia Ogre armed with a 40MM cannon, two Militia Atlas Titans one armed with an XO-16 chaingun and the other, with a Triple Threat grenade launcher and a Militia Stryder armed with a Quad rocket came out of the buildings and charged with the grunts.

Jacob had shot his third Militia grunt when he saw the Militia Titan's coming at his position he brought out his Charge rifle, powered it up and shot it at one of the Militia Atlas's the built up energy beam doing damage to the Titan's shields but bullets where whistling by everywhere as Jacob and the sniper IMC pilot took cover, despite being in hardcover the IMC grunts and Specters were almost getting slaughtered by the approaching Militia hoard, Jacob saw IMC grunt furiously fire there Assault rifles, SMG's and LMG's in an attempt to beat back the Militia who were letting out war cry's as they approached.

Three IMC Titan's, two of them Atlas's both armed with XO-16 chainguns and an IMC Ogre armed with an Arc cannon rushed in to stop the Militia assault and engaged the Militia Titan's. Jacob bared his teeth, peered out of cover and fired his GA24 rifle as rapidly as he could at the Militia hoard he could see Militia pilots on top the Militia Titan's and more alarmingly a group of them rushing over on a large walkway, that connected Alpha to Bravo Jacob shifted his fire to the walk way were the group of Militia pilots were and fired, the IMC sniper pilot saw this and did the same they fired without mercy as the group of five Militia pilots became two and jumped into the building where the hard point Alpha was.

Jacob was about to tell the IMC sniper pilot to cover him while he ran to Alpha but then the IMC pilots head (thanks to a sniper shot) exploded Jacob cursed the rudest swearwords he could think of before hugging his cover again. Jacob started to crawl his way next to his cover past the dead bodies of IMC grunts, Specters and the occasional IMC pilot, another sniper shot went over his head again it was obvious a Militia sniper pilot that was trying to get him. With a burst of speed Jacob jumped off the building and used his jumpkit to smash himself through a window into Alpha.

Now in Alpha he had to dive into cover and a Militia pilot opened fire on his with an R101-c carbine, Jacob could see a dozen dead IMC grunts in the building so growling Jacob pulled the pin on an Arc grenade and threw it. The Arc grenade exploded and dazed the Militia pilot but he got into cover in time to dodge Jacob's shots but Jacob ran forward towards the Militia pilot and when he got close to him Jacob sent a jumpkick which the Militia pilot did block and counterattacked by swinging a punch at Jacob face but Jacob quickly pulled out his RE-45 auto pistol and unloaded a full magazine into the Militia pilot's body. Jacob reloaded and made his way to the second Militia pilot who had just killed an IMC pilot by snapping his neck, Jacob fired his GA24 rifle at the Militia pilot and hit him in the shoulder however the Militia pilot brushed it off and pull the pin/threw a frag grenade right at him but Jacob was faster and caught it before throwing it back at the Militia pilot, he then took cover. The frag grenade exploded and ripped the Militia pilots body to pieces however when Jacob was about to leave he heard a agony filled moan and gurgling coming from the Militia pilot's corpse, sighing Jacob without looking back pointed his GA24 rifle at the Militia pilots ripped to shreds body and fired twice ending his suffering.

Jacob was about to make his way outside when rockets fired from a Quad rocket smashed into the section of the building where Jacob was in, the shockwave sent Jacob through a wall and falling down two stories of the building his was in before hitting the ground with a *SNAP!*

Jacob shouted out in pain as he had dislocated his right shoulder. As IMC grunt's and Specters ran past him Jacob got up and snapped his shoulder back into position before running towards the front defensive lines for Alpha. Jacob had got there and looked around quickly accessing the scene, there were dozens and dozens of dead IMC Grunts and Specters around him but more were arriving each second, one of the IMC Atlas Titan's was destroyed but that wreck provided more cover for IMC grunts and at the same time the two Militia Atlas Titan's were also destroyed as well. The remaining IMC Atlas and Ogre were trying finish off the Militia Stryder but the Militia Styder was using it's dash core to evade there shots all the while the Militia Ogre had put up a particle wall and was shooting 40mm rounds into the buildings with devastating effect. But the large mass of Militia grunts that were charging towards Alpha literally had no cover and by now over half of them had been killed...but that didn't stop them as Militia pilot's had now joined in the charge.

An IMC pilot armed with a Spitfire LMG got out of cover and started to run towards the approaching Militia hoard firing his LMG and screaming a battle cry, seeing this the IMC grunts and Specters counter charged. It was now the IMC's turn to charge. Jacob was with the IMC grunts and Specters as they ran guns blazing but this is was the IMC's forces out in the open now grunt after grunt, Specter after Specter fell by Jacob's side as the two forces ran at one another...

As in the battle's of ancient times the IMC's and the Militia's forces clashed in the field Titan's pilot used there jumpkits to quiet literally jump into the massive fight that was now happening Militia and IMC grunts were using the butt of there guns, there knives and if not there fists to fight the opposite faction, Jacob quickly had to dive out of the way as a Militia pilot tried to double kick him from mid air Jacob then span around did a revers turning kick, the Militia pilot leaned back to dodge the kick and sent two fists into Jacob's stomach making him take a few steps back. The Militia pilot then blocked the butt of a rifle from an IMC grunt before punching him in the throat dislodging the grunt's windpipe then he grabbed a knife attack from another IMC grunt and kneed him right between the ribcage, headbutted him and snapped his neck.

Jacob then ran right back in and punched the Militia pilots with a set of short range jabs, as the Militia pilot tried to recover Jacob kicked him in the face flooring him...or so he thought, the Militia pilot used his momentum to flip over and tackle Jacob to the ground he then with a snarl tried to punch Jacob over and over again while Jacob tried to block him though the Militia Pilot was on top, Jacob chopped him with his wrist in the neck of the Militia pilot making him get off, this time Jacob leaped on and used his momentum to get behind the Militia pilot and finally snap his neck.

Though he had killed the Militia pilot Jacob had no time to rest as a Militia grunt ran at him with a blood cry Jacob got into a fighting stance and when the Militia grunt attacked by jumping up into the air and swinging a down fist Jacob dodge but the Militia grunt was quick and swung his legs around tripping Jacob up. Jacob tried to get out his RE-45 auto pistol and while he was successful at getting it out the Militia grunt grabbed it when Jacob had pulled the trigger making the bullets go to the right, grunting Jacob grabbed the Militia grunt and with some effort flipped him over but the Militia grunt was punching and clawing at him until Jacob whacked him hard in the head with his sidearm over and over again until the Militia grunts head was dented inwards.

Painting Jacob looked up and around at the massive battle that he was in the middle of there was IMC grunts and Specters fighting Militia grunts in hand to hand combat everywhere, there were bodies already starting to pile up both IMC and Militia forces were fighting to the death in mortal combat, Jacob also saw the Militia Stryder punch into the second IMC Atlas and pull out it's pilot before squishing her in it's hand. Setting his mind straight Jacob activated his cloak ran towards the Militia Stryder but the Titan saw him activate his cloak and fired it's Quad rocket in his direction, Jacob ran and dodged the rockets as it blew up grunt's both IMC and Militia alike when he was close enough Jacob jumped up onto the Militia Stryder and tore off it's circuitry panel, pulled out his GA24 and fired into the circuits however he barley managed three shots before Electric smoke was vented from the Stryder, by the time Jacob knew it was to late he was electrocuted and his body fell off the Stryder and onto the floor with a *THUD*.

Jacob was disorientated as he laid on the floor, his vision was blurry and he couldn't move his body as it was completely numb with pain. Everything was going in slow motion for him as his senses slowly came back to him he could just about make out a large blurry silhouette very slowly making it's towards him, as tried his best to focus his eyes a moment of terror washed over him it was the Militia Stryder walking up to him. Jacob tried his very best to will his body up but his body clearly disobeyed and he was stuck there...unable to move, when suddenly the Militia Stryder exploded in a fire ball almost engulfing Jacob. Out of the flames a IMC CQB pilot armed with a EVA-8 shotgun he picked Jacob up and threw him over his shoulder before running into a building Jacob cried out in pain as his body was forcibly moved.

He was set down in a building by the IMC CQB pilot "You'll be ok" he said "The pain will wear off very soon, get yourself back into the fight soldier! the IMC is at stake!" said the IMC CQB pilot before running off.

The pain did eventually fade away and Jacob heaved his painful body up there was still gunfire, the sounds and war cry's of battle checking his H.U.D Jacob decided it was best to go towards Bravo since that was where the battle was to be decided, shaking himself off Jacob called Spyglass.

"Spyglass I need my Titan, marking coordinates for Titanfall"

**"Command authenticated, Standby for Titanfall" **

Moments later thanks to IMC ships flying nearby Jacob's Atlas came racing to the surface and landed with a ground shattering crash, Jacob got in and took control. The first thing he saw was an IMC Titan going nuclear, exploding and engulfing the Militia Ogre the remaining Militia Grunts and IMC grunts were blown ten feet into the air by the explosion and it's shock wave.

Jacob's Atlas then turned to the left and into a road where it was A Militia Atlas taking on an IMC Stryder, Jacob's Atlas immediately fired it's Quad rocket at the Militia Atlas hitting it's target, the Militia Atlas turned around to face Jacob, while charging up it's Plasma railgun when the IMC Stryder armed with a Arc cannon let lose a built up shot of lighting which made the Militia Atlas shudder, Jacob then locked on and fired his Slaved Warheads each burst causing large amounts of damage but it was the multi target missile system which did the killing blow. The Female Militia pilot inside pulled the lever and shot up into the air from her destroyed Atlas but the IMC Stryder Titan spotted her and with a charge on it's Arc cannon zapped and disintegrated her while still in the air.

Jacob's Atlas then contacted the IMC Stryder

"You heading to Bravo?" he asked

He heard a female voice answer back "Yeah just got back from a failed assault to take Charlie"

"I came from Alpha were a literal giant clusterfuck is happening there"

"On me I have a quick way to get to the main reactor where Bravo is located" commanded the female voice inside the IMC Stryder.

Jacob followed the Stryder until he came across one of the largest Titan's battles he had ever encountered there was IMC and Militia Titan's everywhere firing at one another. It was then Jacob noticed the temperature outside from his Titan sensors was heating up...the Militia were overloading the core!

"We've got to get to that core before it's too late!" said the voice inside the IMC Stryder no doubt she had noticed the rising temperature as well.

The two IMC Titan's immediately rushed into the fight Jacob ran towards a Militia Ogre before jumping into the air and punching it in the face, the Militia Ogre reeled back as Jacob Atlas fired it's Quad rocket but the Militia Ogre brought up it's Vortex shield and caught the rockets before flinging them back, Jacob Atlas dashed to the side to avoided the rockets and while reloading locked on and fired another burst of Slaved warheads but unlike the Militia Atlas he help destroy, the Slaved warheads did seemingly nothing as the Militia Ogre fired it's XO-16 chaingun and launched a Rocket salvo at Jacob's Atlas damaging the shields heavily.

Jacob growled and kept firing his Quad rocket at the armored beast trying to slow it down but it did no good as his Titan's shield were down and it's armor was starting to be filled with holes. Jacob brought it his Titan's Vortex shield and catch the bullets the Militia Ogre did not let up firing more and more bullets were put into the vortex shield before Jacob decided to throw in back, but when he did the Militia Oger's Pilot rather skillfully used it's one dash to get out of the way then launching another Rocket salvo at Jacob's Atlas.

"Shit!" cursed Jacob as that rocket salvo brought his Titan's heath down by a third, luckily another IMC Titan a Atlas armed with a Plasma railgun built up a shot and fired at the Ogre's weakspots which caused heavy damage to it. The Militia Ogre stumbled forwards then it was hit by Jacob's Quad rockets from the front, it tried the back away but both the IMC Atlas Titan's continued there attack until the Militia Ogre was overwhelmed and the pilot ejected. Jacob then ignored the other Titan fights going on around him and dismounted, he used his jumpkit to get up to the top floor where he saw an IMC Specter throw a Militia grunt off of the top floor.

Jacob entered the building where the heat made from the core was already starting to make Jacob sweat buckets already, none the less he composed himself and headed towards the core. Jacob did see Militia grunts fight against IMC Specters but Specters excel in close quarter fighting but the Militia forces were determined, Jacob fired a few pot shots as he ran towards the core hoping to find a way of cooling it down but as he ran through the labyrinth of tunnels he noticed a single life sign nearby on his radar, it was red and by itself.

_"Another Militia pilot" _ thought Jacob as he ran towards the target though nothing was able to prepare him for who he will encounter...

Jacob's skipped a beat when across from him...was the leader of the Militia...James MacAllen

Both men stared at each other, seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, only steam from the pipes and the sounds of battle outside could be heard.

Jacob stole a glance at the door of the main reactor as did MacAllen it was getting tense both men were getting tense ready to either run or attack, MacAllen then suddenly dashed towards the door of the main reactor while Jacob ran after him knife in hand MacAllen the most dangerous man in the Frontier and leader of the Militia will die by his hand.

Jacob ran right at MacAllen with his knife and swung it at the terrorist leader, MacAllen sucked under the swipe and punched him in the gut Jacob shook it off grabbed MacAllen's arm and with Jacob's other arm whacked it against MacAllen's elbow. The terrorist leader grunted and kneed Jacob before trying to headbutt him but Jacob with the side of his palm chopped him in the neck while grabbing his arm again twisting it, and with a great amount of strength brought his elbow down on the exposed joint. Dislocating it.

MacAllen yelped as Jacob threw him to the floor.

"Get up terrorist" Jacob spat getting in a fighting stance.

MacAllen looked at the IMC Pilot as he re-connected his shoulder "What do you fight for?" he asks

"Peace on the Frontier...which we will achieve this day" said Jacob as he ran right at MacAllen with a reverse turning kick, MacAllen blocked it and sent a punch at Jacob's face which missed as Jacob had spun around him and was about to stab MacAllen in the back. MacAllen with a burst of speed span around and used his elbow to deflect Jacob's knife strike before punching him in the throat making Jacob stumble back, MacAllen then dashed forward to kick Jacob square in the chest making Jacob go into the wall.

"Your fighting on the wrong side" said MacAllen as he got into a fighting stance while Jacob got.

"That's the usual bullshit you terrorist scum like to spew out, It was you that turned to the wrong side the very moment you stole the Odyssey from Graves" replied Jacob

"To stop the IMC's mistreatment of civilians!" Spat MacAllen. Jacob ran at him again but this time MacAllen ducked down and tackled Jacob in his stomach winding the IMC pilot but Jacob grabbed MacAllen kneed him repeatedly before picking him up and with all of Jacob's strength threw MacAllen across the room MacAllen hit the wall and the ground.

"Your a strong guy I'll give you..*STOMP*" MacAllen began to say but he quickly ducked his head to the side to avoid Jacob's boot, MacAllen got up to see Jacob lunge at him with a knife he grabbed the IMC's pilot hands and grappled them enough to make Jacob drop the knife but them MacAllen suffered a headbutt from Jacob that dazed him, as he fell to the floor Jacob attempted to pick up the knife but MacAllen kicked him in the groin making Jacob yelp and hold his groin before booting him in the face making him hall to the floor.

As soon as Jacob was on the floor MacAllen was already looming over him he brought the knife down but Jacob caught it, wrapped his legs around MacAllens neck and squeezed as hard as he could MacAllen chocked and gagged but he then used the knife to stab Jacob in the leg.

"GAH!" Jacob shouted as he let go of MacAllen who then tried to stab Jacob in the throat but the IMC pilot kicked MacAllen in the jaw and rolled away, both men got up and looked at one another.

MacAllen smiled grimly "If you happen to survive you should join us, we could use a tough barsted like you"

"And become a terrorist fuck like you...no thanks" replied Jacob

"I said if you happen to survive" said MacAllen who was walking away

"Hey...HEY...Fucker! Don't You Walk Away From Me!" shouted Jacob as he now limped his way as fast as he could towards MacAllen, Jacob got close enough and tried to jump on the terrorist but MacAllen spun around with speed Jacob had never seen before and stabbed Jacob upwards just below his left rib cage.

Jacob gasped and immediately fell to the ground blood started to immediately seep from the new wound he now had, MacAllen then ran as someone else was coming after him. It was Blisk who paid no attention to Jacob clearly the South African mercenary had bigger fish to fry.

"Sir I've got the Barsted in my sights I can finish him now"

"Blisk hold you fire, you'll disrupt a cooling vent and blow the place sky high hand to hand combat only"

Blisk them pulled out a large curvy knife, an sinister grin on his face "With pleasure sir"

Jacob on the other hand was groaning and he tried to get up, he did eventually and with his RE-45 pistol in his hands tried to make his way out of the building but by now the whole place was boiling hot the core was about to go critical Jacob had to get out of there.

Jacob had got to the entrance of the building he contacted Jeeves.

"Jeeves..agh..you there?"

**"Affirmative** **pilot"**said Jeeves in his English butler voice

"I need a pick up"

**"Acknowledge, coming to you now" **

Soon enough Jacob's A.I. control Atlas came into view half of it looked like it had taken very heavy damage, indicating it had been in another fight, it offered Jacob a hand which he accepted and allowed him to enter it's chest.

**"Welcome back pilot, I've kept the seat warm for you" **

Jacob in his Atlas had now began to run the ground was shaking as the core began to go critical, while it was running, the battles were still raging around him some IMC and Militia soldiers were still fighting and some were running like he was, Jacob could see IMC ships starting to dash out from the sky.

Jacob went through Alpha and the dead from that massive close quarter combat battle IMC and Militia forces had, as a result the dead were everywhere like in the aftermath of ancient battles, but there were still a few pockets of small fights going on. Dead bodies, destroyed Titan's and Specters were everywhere...the core began to light up and Jacob's Atlas Titan turned around and put up it's Vortex Shield to do what it can.

With the ground shaking like crazy, the Core ignited and all Jacob saw a blinding flash of light and he screamed as he felt like he was on fire...then blackness.

* * *

**Wall Sina  
**

It had been thirty minutes since Blisk had entered this "cell" but he knew it wouldn't any longer...ever since he activated a small device on his wrist. Nile entered the dungeon...this outsiders had caused up quite a stir ever since they arrived and now he had a chance to put them and all the people in wall Rose that think the outsiders and there "Saviors" in there place.

Nile stopped in front of Blisk's cell he was about to talk when he heard a shout coming from outside as well as a scream.

"Hmm?" *CRASH*

What came crashing through the door was a beast unlike Nile had ever seen it definitely wasn't Human it was mechanical with arms and legs looking like they were made from steel, a strangely squarish torso and a triangular pointed face but the most intimidating aspect about it was it's piercing rectangular red eyes. It was an IMC Specter.

The IMC Spceter immediately as it crashed through the door (much to the shock of Nile and the other Military Police) ran with eye blinking speed and backhanded Nile across the jaw knocking him down, one of the Military police guards tried to whack him with the butt of his rifle but the Specter simply grabbed the rifle, snapped the flimsy thing in two and with a single snap punch to the forehead knocked the guard down, the third and final guard was frozen in fear at the Spceter who grabbed him at shoved his head up against the wall knocking him out.

The Specter now paid attention to the Cell Blisk was in, it made a metallic stuttering sound before grabbing the metal poles that made up the cell and with freaking strength that all IMC Specters have and with ease pulled the metal bars completely off there sockets making a hole big enough for Blisk to fit through, as he did two IMC grunts walked trough (what remains) of the door one of the was a medic.

"Sir are you ok?, have they done anything to you" asked the medic.

"I'm fine" Blisk replied he had always carried a position transponder just in case he needed help and since he was Commander of the IMC he could summon entire armies to help him in a sticky situation.

Blisk walked out of the cell blocks, onto the ground floor and then outside there he saw multiple IMC grunts zip wire through an already broken window, he saw many IMC Goblin dropships dropping of grunts and Specters. As Blisk walked outside he saw IMC grunts subduing and arresting the Military police and nobles.

"What Is The Meaning Of This!" shouted a noble before an IMC grunt put some fabric around his mouth.

"Who Are You People! AAH!" shouted a military policeman while running from two IMC grunts before being tackled to the ground.

"Sir!" Blisk heard a familiar voice call out, he saw Jacob and Montes running towards him.

"This is the last fucking time I play politician" said Blisk scowling right at Jacob, making the pilot raise his hands in surrender.

"It's good to see that your ok Commander" said Montes

"Dispute the fact didn't harm me, I was the IMC's ambassador and yet they treated me like a criminal, there damn lucky that these people are not just another colony on the Frontier" said Blisk as he continued to scowl dangerously, this time at the nobles and Military Police. Blisk wasn't wrong had this been just another colony that acted this aggressively to the IMC, the IMC would of tore the whole place up to look for and find it's Commander.

"Well we know they had you locked up underneath a courtroom" said Montes "Most likely for a trial"

"Sir" said an IMC grunt

"Yes"

"We have a carriage that has entered the entrance of the surrounding area, it was stopped by our men and apparently the carriage has ambassador to speak with you" said the IMC grunt

"Speak with them" said Blisk motioning to Jacob and Montes

"Eh?"

"Im sorry?"

"I told you this is the last time I play politician besides Spyglass needs me at the base so you two will take over from here" said Blisk handing the small sphere device he had in his pocket to Montes.

"Y..yes sir.

As Blisk headed into a Goblin Jacob and Montes made there way to the front area where a stand off between an increasing amount of Military Police and IMC soldiers, the Military police were very weary of these strange soldiers in front of them had had guns and weapons unlike anything they had ever seen before and those flying machines...they were utterly bewildered on how something looking so big and somewhat bulky could stay in the air. But that wasn't the only thing that kept them weary those mechanical...things that were running about, looking like there were made from pure steel they could scare any man with those piercing red eyes.

Theses strange soldiers had shown up literally out thin air, the Military police were caught completely off guard and most of them were captured and were brought to the main courtyard were they were put with the nobles and priests, but not a single person had been killed so far not a single shot fired these unknown soldiers were that efficient and effective.

Still...they were still at a stand off against these outsiders while most of the Military police had very itchy trigger fingers the IMC grunts stayed completely calm and in control.

"Lower your weapons!" ordered a voice on there side.

Most of the Military police refused to follow that order

"I said lower your weapons now!" said the voice with more authority

knowing who's voice that belong too the Military police slowly put there weapons away as Darius Zackly came into view.

"I demand to see the ambassador of your people!" he said to the IMC soldiers who themselves didn't answer.

"Were right here" came a voice of two IMC pilot's

* * *

**Courtroom**

Darius Zackly sat on the high alter as nobles, priests and Military Police made there way into the courtroom in addition the leaders of the scout regiment came in as well and last but not least there was Jacob and Montes as well as a few IMC grunts standing at attention.

"I trust everyone is here?" said Zackly as he motioned to the leaders of each group after getting a node the trail began.

"Well for what little it's worth now, welcome to the capital" said Zackly

"Great to be here" replied Jacob with sarcasm though he did shut up when Montes scowled at him.

"I'm sure whatever...difficulties weave had in the past hour will be set aside" said Zackly

Jacob and Montes could hear a snort coming from Nile as he just woken up a little while ago.

"Fist off. Names. What may we call you?"

This time Montes spoke it

"You may call me Leftenant Jackson and he is Corporal Roberts" motioning to himself then Jacob

"...You there Corporal Roberts, are you by any chance Jacob Roberts the soldier that made sure the mission to take back Trost went smoothly"

"...yes"

There were mermors in the crowed as everyone was staring at the IMC pilot some were that of curiosity, others of awe and some of suspicion.

"Take off you helmet" said somebody from the crowd

"Yeah show us what you look like" said another person

Jacob looked at Zackly who said "proceed" before taking off his IMC combat helmet showing the courtroom his face, he bright green eyes and white hair which made bangs over his eyes, his strong jaw and slightly rough face.

"Satisfied?" he asks

"It is said that you and only you reportedly killed over 50 Titan's that day and estimated troop causalities were less than halved, and ever since then you went out on a scouting mission with the Scouts helped then set up a forward operating base beyond Wall Rose, all with the help of your "Titan" said Zackly

"Yes, I did that" said Jacob

"You also nearly destroyed wall Rose with according the report a massive mechanical beast so colossal that it was the same height as the Colossal Titan that also showed and after a fight, it literally blew up with a shock so violent that it almost shook the wall down"

Everyone in the courtroom gasped as they looked at Jacob who eyes slightly turned wider before confessing

"Yep, it was all me...with the help of my fellow soldiers"

"So it was you!" yelled Nile "Your responsible for the near destruction of wall Rose"

"If I hadn't of fought your "Colossal Titan" your Wall Rose would've got destroyed anyway" replied Jacob

"You put the lives of soldiers at risk!"

"I stick to my last comment"

"You wouldn't of said that if the wall DID come down!"

"But it DIDN'T so your point is invalid"

"Alright alright settle down" said Zackly "Leftenant Jackson our first question is...who exactly are you? and why are you here?"

The whole courtroom was silent as the two main questions everyone had for the IMC pilots were sounded, Montes who's face was seen since he was wearing IMC CQB armor replied...

"We are the IMC, the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation we come from a different planet that is long long way from yours and we have been travailing and ruling the stars for years until we found a new distant collection of planets that we called the Frontier which you are in." "Now when a race numbers in the billions like we do resources take a top priority thus the IMC was created to collect those resources and give it to people that need them." "Now we are not here to harm you people in any way, you are indeed the first actual proper civilization we have ever found so we couldn't just let you get devoured by your Titan's hence we sent Corporal Roberts here to assist you in fighting them off until we can initiate proper contact."

More mermors were heard until...

"Objection! they are lairs! nothing can survive outside the wall" yelled a voice

Everyone looked at Pastor nick head of the cult like wall religion he had a crazy look on his face as he pointed at Montes and Jacob

"They must be Titan spies! all with there fancy but fake technology they want us to lose our faith and abandon the walls, do not them persuade you with there sinful ways!" Pastor Nick shouted

"Is this guy for real?" Jacob whispered to Montes.

"Quiet down Pastor" Zackly ordered

"We are not Titan spies" said Montes "We are living breathing flesh and blood Humans like you, we just from a far away place and we have conquered the stars."

There were a few whisperers before Zackly asked another question

"So what exactly was that giant mechanical beast and fought the Colossal Titan" This time was Jacob who answered.

"That was one of our experimental projects, though it was in it's early stages and unfortunately it...failed. I had to use it to attack the Colossal Titan"

"Do you have an enemy?"

"What?" said Jacob

Zackly motioned to some Military police and they nodded a few moments later a try filled with strange items were on them, R101-c Carbines, EVA-8 Shotguns, R97-Compact SMG's and bloodied...orange...dark green...and brown uniforms...Militia uniforms.

"Where did you find this?" asked Jacob but it was Erwin that replied

"Our scouts found that equipment where a dozen Titan's were, we brought them here for the trial"

"And that's not all" said Zackly "between the Trost district the encounter and the massive explosion with the Colossal Titan, Garrison soldiers had heard what sounded like gun battles and seen plums of smoke in the distance, even the scouts in there patrols encountered this strangle brunt down complex that looked to be torn in half"

_"The transport ship" _thought Jacob

"I think they are bringing whatever wars they have out there down to our lands, so they can recruit us and enslave us" said Nile as he glared at Jacob and Montes.

"*Sigh* "Yes we have enemy's they are called the Frontier Militia so yes there is a war going on and were on the side that stands for peace and order on the Frontier" said Montes. He then turned to Nile.

"And no we are not trying to recruit or enslave you, we were protecting you from people that would brainwash you and recruit you, before sending you off to die on a hopeless cause." said Montes

"However we feel we have to take those weapons you have off you, because you have no idea what they are capable of".

"As far as I'm concerned we cant trust them they are to powerful, hostile and aggressive to us" said Nile

"In what way? asked Montes

"You come to the capital and storm the courtroom! attacking me and the nobles present"

"Well yes but our ambassador was treated more like a criminal than a ambassador, we are not simpletons to messed around with, we will protect our own. And beside nobody was seriously hurt on your end aside from a few people getting knocked out for the aggression which they started"

"...Acceptable" said Zackly before continuing

"What are these "Frontier Militia?" and will they return?"

"The Frontier Militia is made up of rebels, terrorists and criminals which have bonded together for one common goal, destroying our civilization. And no they will not come back because you are under our protection"

"HAH! we don't need protecting!" snarled Nile. Jacob raised an eyebrow

"So your telling me that I killed all those Titan's, saved all those people and helped you take back an entire district for nothing?" Jacob asks. Nile just grumbles in reply.

"But you kill your fellow Humans" said a voice from the audience.

"The biggest threat to Humanity is Humanity itself, your race is too young and...occupied to know that" said Jacob "Once your race has conquered the stars like ours has you'll understand".

"Interesting..." said Zackly

"Zackly" said Erwin with a raised hand "I still think an alliance with these people would be in our best benefit"

"Sinner!" shouted Pastor Nick "Only the walls can truly protect us! Don't be fools and believe the Titan spy's!"

"Really?" said Jacob out loud "you accuse me of being a Titan spy even though I have saved dozens and dozens of lives!?"

"Order!" said Zackly "And how do you think that Erwin?"

"They have showed that they have come in peace and are willing to help us, with our combined forces the Titan's will be destroyed once and for all"

"He's right you know" said Jacob he then nudged Montes "Show em"

Montes came forward to the center of the courtroom he picked up the sphere he had in his pocket and activated it, the sphere started to float and fly by itself much to the surprise and dumbstruck people of the audience. Quickly enough a mix of colors came out of the sphere until it showed a hologram of a planet in front of everyone, the planet had some continents and many islands the planet itself a a healthy shade of green and blue.

"This is your planet" said Montes "Take a good look"

Everyone was speechless with both the technology being showed in front of them and the picture of this beautiful planet...there planet.

"With our help we can help you reclaim it, with our full military force here on this planet, both your forces and ours can wage total war on the Titan's until they are all gone." said Jacob "and with OUR strength the war...no it won't be a war it would be a purge"

"As well as commit trade and other benefits that can suit both our people" said Montes

Mermors were heard again as the sphere changed back to normal and returned to Montes's hand

"So...what will it be?"

* * *

"Blisk this is Montes do you read?"

"Copy Montes, so what's happened?"

"Well despite the trouble we had with you and the Military police...us and the locals have alliance"

* * *

**AN/ Chapter finally done...Damn that was the longest chapter I have ever done but I hope it was worth it for you people.**

**First off Demeter/ Since Demeter was the most important mission of Titanfall's storyline I knew I had too bring in a little extra Umph to the battle that was waging, so i hoped it was an epic battle for you guys to read.**

**And now it looks like the Scouts and the IMC are going to be going to war against the Titan's soon...but with the sheer firepower, technology and weaponry the IMC has at it's arsenal will it be a war or a purge?**

**Oh and I hope I did the trial up to standers.**

**Golden Sheath out  
**


	23. Announcement

**Hey guys I've got some bad news, im moving house soon so my Internet is going offline for a few weeks if not a few months so therefore all my story's are on hold for now.**

**Im also trying to sign up to my Contry's armed forces so right now I really don't know how long it will be until I can upload another chapter, or even if I can upload another chapter at this point.**

**But I promise to you guys I will take every opportunity I can get to write a chapter of this story, or any other story I have in the future.**

**Your faithfully, Golden Sheath.**


End file.
